She's Not the Same Girl Any More
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: When Edward left Bella to have a normal, safe, human life, everything changed in the blink of an eye. When he finds her again, she's not the same girl he once knew. In his opinion, she's living — recklessly; putting her life at risk and hiding something. Will Bella let him back into her life, and allow him to help her before it's too late? NM Alternative
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Beta'd by Fran. Thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**When Edward left Bella to have a normal, safe, human life, everything changed in the blink of an eye. When he finds her again, she's not the same girl he once knew. In his opinion, she's living — recklessly; putting her life at risk and hiding something. Will Bella let him back into her life, and allow him to help her before it's too late? NM Alternative**

**Set: One year and six months after Edward left her in the woods. **

**She's Not the Same Girl ****Any More****.**

**Ch. 1**

**(EmPOV)**

The club was dimly lit, and the music was pumping through the speakers. The air reeked of alcohol, sweat, and even drugs. Women were walking around scantily clad, carrying trays or sitting on the laps of the male patrons. Currently, there were three women on stage sliding up and down poles. I averted my eyes, knowing that Rosie was going to be pissed enough that I was here.

Jasper sat across from me with a pinched look on his face. I actually felt a bit of sympathy for the guy and wouldn't want to be in his shoes. Hell, I could smell the lust rolling of the people in here. I could only imagine what it was like for him. He was tapping his fingers restlessly on the table then clenching them into a fist before starting to tap again.

"Why did Alice send us here?" I asked under my breath.

He raised his eyes to meet mine. "She said there was something we need to check out for her. That we would know it when we see it," he answered in a tight voice.

"She does know what a gentlemen's club is, right?" I pressed.

He tossed me an irritated look and nodded curtly that I questioned his mate. If it was so important why didn't she come here herself?

Suddenly, a familiar floral scent hit my nose.

But it couldn't be her, could it?

I lifted my head and turned it in the direction it was coming from. It was fairly crowded so I couldn't spot who I was looking for immediately. Just then, a large group parted for a waitress to make her way through.

She was a small, with red hair, wearing a blue and black teddy with black, sheer holster stockings. That familiar floral scent all around her and as I looked up, I froze. I recognized the heart-shaped face, but her green eyes were unfamiliar. I could determine from here that she was wearing contacts; I was sure that she was wearing a wig too.

"Is that…" I trailed off.

I had to be wrong. There is no way she would ever step into a place like this.

"It can't be." Jasper murmured, but I could see that he was on the same page as me.

Her eyes locked with mine, and she stopped mid-step, wobbling slightly on her high heels. Her eyes widened, and she glanced briefly to my left at Jasper. Her expression had gone blank before she plastered a fake smile on her face while her eyes remained expressionless.

"Gentlemen, may I offer you a drink?" her voice was cool and detached.

"We are all set, thank you. Bella, is that you?" Jasper asked, quietly.

She turned her head to him. "No, sorry, my name is China." China pointed to her nametag that was pinned to her nightie strap.

I glanced away quickly, not wanting to stare at her breasts, and I was uncomfortable looking at her this undressed. I studied her face again before turning back to Jasper. He was watching her with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"Just so you know there is a one drink minimum here." China clicked her tongue against her cheek. She glanced slightly to her right and bit the corner of her lip.

I turned my head slightly, and there was a man in a dark suit watching us — closely.

"Whiskey on the rocks, please," Jasper gave her his order then kicked me in the shin.

"Same, but make mine a double and no rocks, I'll have ice. Shaken and not stirred," I blurted out nervously, the first thing that came to mind.

Jasper shot me an incredulous look as if to say, 'Are you stupid?' Bel…err… China's lips twitched slightly, and she snorted lightly.

"I'll be right back." She turned and sauntered off towards the bar.

"Hey, Mr. Bond, you do know that a drink on the rocks means ice and not actual rocks, right?" He shook his head and rubbed his temple.

"Oh. Right… I panicked, the last time I had whiskey it was from a hidden still in the woods." I shrugged.

I glanced over to the bar where China had her back to us. I whispered under my breath to my brother. "Am I crazy, or is that really Bella?"

"I believe 'yes' covers both of those questions." Jasper snickered slightly.

"Funny. Why the fuck is she, working in a place like this? Edward's gonna shit a brick if he finds out." I exclaimed. My fist came down on the table, and it groaned and shook under my force. Or should I say _when_ he finds out. How can I keep this from him? Edward's going to see this in my mind — that I looked at his mate wearing next to nothing.

Aww, hell he was going to beat my ass if Rosie didn't first.

"Would you be more careful? You have to calm down." Jasper hissed. He sent me some calming waves.

My mind was still wheeling with this discovery. Bella was a sweet, quiet and shy girl — what happened to her?

"Here you go, boys. Drink up." She placed the glasses down in front of us.

Without a second thought, I did what she asked and picked it up and downed it. It burned and tasted awful. I spurted a bit and coughed.

"Why did you do that," Jasper whispered too quietly for her to hear.

Bella… China — whoever, was looking at me with large wide eyes. She picked up the glass and cleared her throat. "Would you like another, Sir?

"I'm good. Thank you." I shook my head. I tapped my fingers on the table with enough force to make Jasper's drink splash.

"We are leaving in a moment; can we get our check, please?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment to get you your change." She dug in the tiny apron that barely covered anything and placed a small slip of paper on our table.

The moment she was gone Jasper pulled out a wad of cash and left it on the table. He had to have left Bella…China, at least a two hundred percent tip. He took his glass and placed it on the table behind us, where a group of college boys were too focused on the stage to notice.

"She won't take that." I pointed at the tip, remembering how hard it was for Edward to spend money on her.

"She'll have to if we aren't here for her to give it back to us. Let's go." Jasper stood up swiftly.

I followed him to the door where the man in the suit stopped us. "Leaving so soon, gentlemen?" his voice was scratchy. I gave him a once-over and that was all it took to figure out that this guy was a complete sleaze ball with red-rimmed eyes and greasy, slicked back, black hair. I spotted powder around his nostrils. The sight of him made me ill.

"We have to get back to our wives," Jasper spoke through clenched teeth.

"I understand. I saw you two eyeing our China Doll tonight. Are you boys interested in her?"

His sneering grin made me want to punch him in the face. That was my baby sister he was talking about.

"We might be, especially for a friend of ours. What exactly are we talking?" Jasper inquired.

He ignored me when my head whipped around to glare at him. What, or should I say who, is he talking about. Edward will kill this guy if he finds out that Sleazy was trying to sell Bella's virtue.

"We have special rooms if you know what I mean. For a little extra, you can get some private time with one of the girls. Play your cards right, they may present you with other bonuses. Our China Doll hasn't been broken in, but for the right price, I'm sure she may be willing — everyone has a price." He licked his lips and watched as she moved through the room.

He was a dirty old man using beautiful women to make a buck.

"We will keep that in mind." Jasper's eyes were nearly flint-black, by now. I'm sure mine were identical.

Sleazy smiled and clasped us both on the shoulder then winced slightly. He shook out his hand as if it was injured. I seized this as the opportunity to shake his hand, crushing it just a tad. The guy hissed under his breath and gave me a forced smile. He left us quickly before Jasper could offer his hand.

I looked over my shoulder to see China…Bella — _man, this was confusing_, was headed our way with a pissed-off look on her face. In her hand was the tip Jasper had left. We quickly ducked out before she could reach us.

**SG**

We hung around until the club closed. The streets of Portland were quiet at this late at night, but still not safe, especially for Bella, who tended to attract danger. We stayed in the shadows where we had a good view of the employee exit, so we could see when Bella left.

"For the last time, would you calm down, you are driving me crazy over here," Jasper hissed. "You're getting as bad as Edward."

I grumbled, but he was right. I had turned into a worrywart. But hell, if I was worried about something, it had to be something, right?

"Fine. Speaking of our dear brother, I'll calm down as soon as you tell me how you plan to block all this from him," I retorted.

His face stilled when it dawned on him. "Fuck." He growled.

_Precisely__ my point. _

_Edward just might kill the messenger_.

"What was Alice thinking?" I complained.

Jasper shot me another look — this time it was telling me to back off. I leaned against the side of the building and folded my arms in front of me.

"I'm assuming that Alice wanted us to help Bella in some way. We will wait here for her, and offer her some more financial assistance and whatever else we can do for her," Jasper explained with a hint of irritation.

"She would never take it. And that still doesn't tell me how we are going to block our minds from Edward. Your wife, as sweet as she is has fed us to an angry lion. Edward is going to be beyond furious when he finds this out," I vented.

"Well, he has no right to be … He wanted her to have a human life, and that is what she is doing. He has no right to judge _how_ she is living her life. Besides, he should know. This might be Alice's way to push him to fix his mistakes," Jasper answered back.

He pulled out his phone and hit a button before bringing it to his ear. He scowled when no one answered. With an irritated sigh, he stuffed it back into his pocket.

The back door opened, and Bella stepped out with a few others. They exchanged good-byes before going separate ways. Bella started down the street with her head down, as she pulled her leather jacket tightly around her to block out the cold wind.

"Let's go." Jasper started following behind her.

With a sigh, I stepped from the shadows, and we made our pursuit. Bella's shoulders stiffened, and she started to walk a bit faster.

"We're scaring her." I grabbed Jasper's arm, planning on stopping. "She's not scared. She's determined and a bit irritated, but I think she knows it's us," Jasper answered back.

Bella took a sharp turn into a dark, damp alley before coming to stop. We entered after her cautiously. She turned to face us, fiddling with something under her coat. She looked up, and her eyes darted around as if she was searching for something or maybe someone. She frowned slightly before her gaze settled on us. Her frown turned into a harsh glare.

I hid my amusement that she didn't seem a bit afraid of us as a normal human should be … In a dark alley with two vampires late at night.

"Could you explain why the two of you are following me?" she huffed in irritation.

"We know it's you, Bella, you can't fool us." Jasper responded first.

She snorted and arched her eyebrows. "I wasn't trying to fool you. While at work, I'm China, but, that still doesn't explain why you are following me."

"China as in China doll. Is that a reference to how breakable you are?" I snickered.

She rolled her eyes and started to tap her foot impatiently. Apparently, she had lost her sense of humor while she was gone.

"How was the whiskey, Emmett? It looked a little too strong for you." She countered with a smirk.

I scowled because my stomach was still unhappy with me about that.

"Why are you working there? The Bella that I remember wasn't the type to set foot in a seedy place like that, let alone work in one. Are you that desperate for cash? Are you in some sort of trouble? Let us help you," I lectured, reaching into my pocket to see how much cash I had on me.

Bella's eyes narrowed and she bit back furiously. "I'm not that same Bella Swan anymore. I also don't need your charity. I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. In fact…" She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the wad of money Jasper had left for her. "Take it. I don't want anything from you out of guilt or pity, or for whatever this is for." She held it out and shook it looking angrier every second that it was still in her hand.

I glanced at Jasper to see what we should do. He was staring back at her unmoving. With a defeated sigh, I reached for the money. She let it go the second my hand touched the bills. I quickly grasped her by the elbow causing her to jump. She sneered and pulled back sharply. Luckily for her, I didn't resist, or she would've gotten hurt.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to go home. I have school in the morning, and unlike vampires, I need to sleep."

"Bells, I can't let you leave until you promise me you'll find another job. Somewhere that is safe. You'll get hurt, working at a place like that," I argued.

Her eyes had softened for only a split second before they hardened again. "I'm not quitting my job. It isn't your place to make this decision for me. Please, go back to wherever you guys are now, and go back to pretending that I don't exist anymore. I can take care of myself."

She took a step around me and headed back out to the street. Her footsteps echoed on the dirty pavement.

"Bella, wait," Jasper called out quietly.

She stopped and heaved an exasperated sigh before turning around slightly. "What?"

"I never got to apologize to you for what happened. I owe you a big one, and it should have come much earlier than this." Jasper gave her a sad smile.

Bella returned a heartbroken smile and shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. I never blamed you for what happened. I was a clumsy girl, and you were just acting on instincts. I know it wasn't personal." Her shoulders rose and then dropped in a shrug.

She walked away without looking back, turning right where the alley met the sidewalk and disappeared from view.

"So what do we do now?" I pocketed the cash.

"We go home and find my wife to see what this was about," Jasper answered.

"And Edward? You know the idiot still loves her." I prodded.

Before heading into a lion's den, we needed a game plan. That much I knew.

"We're not going to be able to hide this from him, so I don't see the point in even trying."

Jasper said as he led the way to my Jeep.

"I'll _rock, paper, scissors_ with you." I said as I followed behind. "Loser has to tell him."

**A/N: So why is Bella working in a strip club of all places? Why would Alice send them there, if Bella was just going to refuse their help?**

**Note: Portland as in Oregon, in case you are wondering. **

**I plan on updating once a week(Fridays). I'm also going to something a little different this time and put previews on Facebook rather than at the bottom of the chapter. Previews will be either Tues. or Wed. **

**My Facebook name is May T. Brown. I only accept friends who are 18+. If I can't tell if you're old enough, I won't accept your request. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**Any mistakes are a result of my tweaking. **

**CH. 2**

**EPOV**

We moved in days ago, yet my belongings remained untouched; still in boxes strewn about the floor as I stared aimlessly at the ceiling watching a tiny Jump spider do its thing.

I didn't want to be here, but I made a promise to both Alice and Esme that I would try.

After leaving Bella in the woods that day, I had spent over a year away from my family. I could no longer be here, surrounded by happily mated couples. It was a reminder of what I had given up and I was overcome with grief.

Nevertheless, I know I made the right decision. Bella never would've survived in my world. If my own brother could attack her, then it proved to me that she was safer without us. I made it a mission to search for Victoria; I knew there was a strong possibility she would go after my Bella. Unfortunately, I had proven that I was horrible at tracking, and I never found her.

The house was quietly today. Rose was tuning Carlisle's car in the garage and Alice was trying to make alterations on her school uniform for the next day.

I was still surprised that it was Alice who insisted on attending a private school that required uniforms. If she was giving up on wearing the latest fashions, something had to be going on. It didn't matter to me what I wore to school. Though the last time I wore a uniform, it included knickers.

My eyes fell on the one item I bothered to unpack, which was sitting on my nightstand. It was a framed photo of Bella and me from prom with her pressed against my side. An adorable blush adorned her cheeks, and her smile was shy. She didn't want her picture taken, but she conceded for Esme.

My finger brushed over the glass forlornly. She disliked any picture of herself since she could never accept how beautiful she was.

My mind was at constant war with itself, telling me to go to her and that a small peek would be okay. I would then be able to leave knowing she was happy. If she wasn't**,** then maybe…

I shook my head; I couldn't do that to her.

I heaved a sigh and threw my arm over my face. She should be just over halfway through her freshman year in college. I wondered where she decided to go and what she decided to study. Did she meet someone new, and does he treat her right?

He had better treat her right. If I found that anyone mistreated her, I would destroy them.

My brothers' thoughts came into range, and Emmett's caught my attention immediately. Something was wrong, and he was trying to hide it from me. I sat up in bed, more alert and tried to probe their minds.

I got visions of a strip club from Emmett. I smirked; he never was that good at blocking me. Besides, it would be Rose that would kick his ass for that one, not me. Then I received a flash of the waitress. My smirk dropped immediately. There had to be some sort of mistake, my Bella would never work at a strip club.

There was another quick flash of her in the alley and her handing them a wad of money. I started to shake with rage. I bolted for the door, only to find Alice on the other side.

"Out of my way," I growled trying to move around her. She may be small, but she countered quickly by placing her hands on my chest and pushing me back.

"No, not until you listen before you go off half-cocked." Alice held her ground. "If you want to be pissed off at someone, be mad at me. I sent them there."

"Edward, what's wrong? Alice, who did you send and where?" Carlisle came out of his office and tried to intervene.

Esme hovered behind him. Rose had stopped working in the garage as she listened**.**

The Jeep pulled up to the front of the house, but Jasper didn't wait for Emmett to stop before he jumped out and rushed to get in between Alice and me. He tried to disperse calming waves of emotion over the group.

"I sent Jasper and Emmett to a strip club," Alice answered as if this was no big deal.

I crossed my arms over my chest and took a step back. I wouldn't hurt Alice no matter how angry I got; however, I understood Jasper's need to protect his mate.

"What?" Rose fumed racing back into the house cornering Emmett on the stairs. He backed away and bumped into the wall, knocking off a picture that Esme had only hung this morning. He caught it before it hit the ground.

"I didn't know anything until we got there, I swear." He raised his hands in surrender and tried to appeal to her with his innocence.

"You could've left," Rose hissed with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"I didn't look or watch any of the girls. But we couldn't leave, not after we saw Bella there." Emmett rushed out. _Dude, I swear I didn't look at her. She's my sister; I just couldn't._

"That wasn't Bella, it couldn't have been." I was in deep denial and three of the six knew it.

"Of course not, Bella would never work at strip club." Esme proclaimed.

"She could if she were desperate." Alice looked up at me with sad, puppy dog eyes. "I know you're mad I didn't say anything to you first, and I wasn't actually _looking _for her per say. But I had this vision, and I wasn't sure if it was her, for the same reason that you have a hard time accepting it. So I sent Jasper with Emmett to check it out. I didn't even tell Jasper everything."

"It was her. I'm sorry, but she admitted it when we spoke to her. We tried to give her money and offered to her help, but she refused." Jasper shrugged.

Rose snorted with disgust. "If she is working in a strip club, I'm sure she makes plenty." _That is if her mousey looks have improved. _

I growled, but Emmett beat me to a response. "Not cool, Rosie. She's part of our family, and she needs our help. We can't let her work at a place like that. What if something bad happens to her?"

_And that would be why I sent Emmett. You, Edward, would've gone in there pissed and caused more problems than helped. _ Alice caught my eye.

"Emmett is right; Bella is part of our family. We are going to do something about this, right?" Esme reached out and touched Carlisle's sleeve.

He looked over his shoulder at her, and his eyes softened. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. With a deep sigh, he looked at me. "This should be your decision." He respectfully left it up to me.

She refused my brothers' help so she may not want us in her life again. I refused to be an intrusion. Even so, I couldn't very well leave her in a place like that.

"I need to think it over," I informed them. "Is she in any immediate danger?" I asked Alice.

"No," she answered unhappily. She seemed to be hiding something else, but I could tell she wasn't going to be forthcoming with it right now.

I nodded and disappeared into my room. My family members called out things in their minds that they thought was important for me to know. Some supportive and others not so supportive. Feeling overwhelmed, I jumped out of my window and started to run.

**SG**

Running had always cleared my head. However, I knew this time it wasn't going to be so easy. I needed answers, and I could only get those answers from one person.

My phone beeped with a text. I slowed down, to pull it out to see what was so important — Alice sent me an address. I didn't have to ask whose, I knew she saw my decision. I quickly glanced at the clock on my phone — it was late or very early depending on how you looked at it. Bella was probably asleep. I might be able to get some answers though if she still talked in her sleep.

I took off in a new direction. Bella was also living in Forest Grove, Oregon, not too far from us, meaning she would be a little less hour's drive from the club.

I came to a stop outside a small, ranch-style house. There was only one heartbeat coming from inside — hers, I would know it anywhere. She couldn't be that poorly off if she could afford the rent on this house. It was small, but it was in good condition and in a nice neighborhood.

I listened to the sounds around me. Most everyone was asleep at this time. There was one guy, unable to sleep, watching some documentary on WWI several houses down. That's when I heard her voice — calling out.

"Edward…Edward."

Alarmed, I rushed through her dark yard and slid her window further open, jumping into her room as my eyes glanced around for the threat, but found nothing.

On top of her dresser was the red wig that Bella had been wearing in Emmett and Jasper's thoughts. The room was tidier than Bella kept her room in Forks, in fact, the room was almost bare.

Bella was in her bed asleep. However, she was moving around restlessly under the covers. I crept closer to her — feeling pulled in her direction.

"Edward," she cried out. "Please…"

It wasn't the first time she had dreamed of me. Though I'm surprised, that after all this time, she would still dream of me. I wished that I could see inside her mind and see what was going on.

As she moved restlessly, the sheet she had draped around her slipped, exposing her blue cotton T-shirt. The shirt appeared to be Charlie's due to the Police logo that was tight across her chest.

"Come back…" she whispered. She looked so lost and miserable.

Hearing her call out for me in her sleep, tore at me. It was my fault that she was in so much pain.

It was wrong to stay here watching her without her knowing, yet I couldn't retract my eyes from her captivating form.

She was even more beautiful than when I last saw her. Her mahogany hair was longer and looked thicker. I was pleased to see that red hair wasn't a permanent change. Her body was more toned, and curvy; it looked as though she had built up some muscle. Her breasts were fuller and perky.

Suddenly, her brown eyes blinked open, and she looked directly at me. I froze, unsure how to proceed after being caught watching her sleep, not to mention being in her room uninvited. I could only assume that she wouldn't be pleased.

_Why didn't Alice warn me? _

Before I could move or apologize, she rose onto her knees and came closer to me.

"You're here." She pressed her lips to mine without waiting for a response. Her lips were as soft as I remembered. Her kiss was needy and passionate. Her body brushed up against mine, and I felt her pert nipples through her thin shirt.

Instead of stopping her, I kissed her back. I missed her so much and was pleased that she was happy to see me. I hoped I could use this to my advantage. I would do my best to take care of her, and I wouldn't leave her again.

I regretfully pulled away from her. She looked at me with a dazed, unfocused expression. "Bella, Love, we should talk," I explained softly.

Her eyes drifted closed again and suddenly she slumped backward on her bed. Her breathing changed, and she started to snore very softly.

She had fallen back to sleep.

I decided not to bother her anymore and just leave, but I paused at her window.

"I'll come again, tomorrow when you're awake." I promised.

**SG**

I slipped out onto the dewy lawn and quickly ran through the shadows back into the woods. I kept running until I was a mile away before I slid down to the ground at the base of a tree, resting my back against it.

_What just happened?_

I wasn't expecting her to kiss me like that. Not after the icy reaction Jasper and Emmett had received at the club. She was awake, right? I hope I didn't just take advantage of her, while she was in a dream-like state.

I thought she would be mad at me for being in her room unannounced. I expected to have a lengthy conversation, starting with me apologizing for everything I had done wrong, ending with me convincing her to take me back and to let us help her.

Whatever was going on with Bella, I wasn't going to sit back and ignore. I'm not sure why she was working in a strip club, but it couldn't because she wanted to. There had to be another reason and I wouldn't rest until I found out why.

I knew Alice would be completely on board with my decision. Jasper was more often than not, in agreement with what Alice wanted and Esme and Carlisle would be happy with my decision.

I already knew Rose would be the difficult one. I wasn't looking forward to her animosity, but Bella was worth whatever she threw at me.

My one regret was that it would put Emmett in a difficult position. I knew he cared for Bella and wanted to help her but he would be the one to deal with Rose's wrath the most.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_**You made the right decision**_**.**

I chuckled at the text from Alice. I smiled genuinely for the first time in so long. I took this as a sign that it would all work out.

_**School is in less than two hours.**_

Right. I had a role to play Edward Masen, a junior at Henry Hagg Academy. We rarely started a new school mid-semester. Rose was put out that we had moved so suddenly and she and Emmett weren't going to bother with school this time around.

Maybe I would luck out and they would take another extended honeymoon so that Rose couldn't cause trouble.

I jumped back to my feet, a sudden burst of adrenaline making me decide to hunt. When I was finished, I headed back to the house.

I encountered Emmett as soon as I entered the house, and he gave me a funny look and an exaggerated sniff. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," I lied trying to continue up the steps.

Emmett turned and followed me. _I don't believe you. Did you go see, Bella? _

"Some of us have to get ready for school." I ignored him.

I passed by Jasper, who was exiting his room, curious to find out what Emmett was excited about. He looked at me with a bemused expression.

"Hey, Jasper, I'll bet you that Edward is sneaking into Bella's room, again, while she is sleeping." Emmett said louder than necessary before letting out a boisterous laugh.

Jasper arched an eyebrow._ If you did_. _Something tells me, she's going to be less than amused this time if she catches you._

I rolled my eyes at his comment before heading to my room. In the back of my mind, I hoped that he was wrong, and that kiss wasn't a fluke.

**A/N: **

**First off, thank you for all the love that this story has gotten. Especially those of you that have recommended this story on Facebook or through other ways. I appreciate the shout out.**

**Edward just can't seem to stay out of her room. Tsk...Tsk. For everyone wondering what just happened? Why didn't she yell at him? You will find out, don't worry. No, this isn't she forgives him quickly story for those who love that. **

**Henry Hagg Academy is made up. There is a park and a** lake** named after him in the area though. **

**I like to ask questions so… **

**Was Bella awake? Was Alice right not to say anything to Edward? Why is she willing to wear a uniform? Will Victoria cause trouble again?**

**Thank you for all review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thank you, again, Fran, for taking your time to cleaning up my mistakes. **

**Ch.3**

**EPOV**

I stepped out of the main office, pausing to glance at my schedule. It was pretty mundane — same-old classes, again. It seemed to be a waste of my time. I should be trying to contact Bella.

"I guess, I'll see you two later," I slipped the paper into my pocket after already memorizing it.

Jasper nodded quickly. He was slightly on edge while adjusting to all the teenage emotions, as well as his thirst.

"We should meet at the table in the back of the cafeteria, left-hand corner, would be best. Come on, Jazzy; walk me to my first class." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

I sighed and headed for the east corridor for my first class — English. I was about halfway down the hall when a familiar floral scent wafted under my nose.

_Why would she be here?_

I glanced to my right and found her immediately. She was leaning against the wall with one knee bent and the bottom of her high-heel pressing against the locker door. Her choice of footwear showed off her long, toned legs; I thought she hated high-heels with a passion.

Her beautiful hair hung loosely around her. Her clothes fit her snuggly, more than I was used to seeing her wearing. The top few buttons of her white collared shirt were undone, exposing some modest cleavage. Her black skirt was three inches too short for regulations. All of this was a far cry from her jeans and T-shirts.

To my surprise, she was also wearing make-up. Too much, if you asked me — it hid her natural beauty.

Some pubescent boy was hovering too close to her with one arm against the locker above her head. Instead of being focused on her face, he was shamelessly looking down her top. She threw her head back and laughed, then smiled up at this him and touched his arm.

Subconsciously, I emitted a growl, as I took in the scene. She was mine, and I was ready to rip his arm from his body. Just last night, she was kissing me as if she had never kissed me before. And now, here she was flirting with some unworthy suitor.

Her laughter stopped abruptly, and her head turned sharply in my direction. Her brown eyes widened in shock then quickly became furious. Her jaw clenched, and she frowned at me.

The boy, Carver, glanced over his shoulder towards me; his cold blue eyes gave me a quick onceover before turning back to Bella.

"You know that kid, Marie?" he asked.

_Marie? _

Her name change peaked my curiosity. Why would she need to change her name?

Bella broke her gaze and shook her head. "No, I thought I recognized him, but I'm sure that I'm wrong." She gave him a smile.

"You want me to say something to him? He was staring at you, not that I blame him, you are hot you know." Carver offered with a sly smile.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay," She winked at him.

"Cool, Babe, catch ya at lunch." He turned and headed towards me.

He purposely tried to hit my shoulder, and I didn't stop him. He winced and waited until he was a few feet away before he rubbed it mumbling, '_Fuck, that hurt.' _

I snorted and looked up again jut as Bella was disappearing into a class a few doors down. I was pleased to realize that meant we had a class together.

I entered the classroom and glanced around. Bella was in the back row now wearing a cardigan, with her shirt buttoned.

She spotted me and muttered under her breath, "_Of course, he would be in this class,"_ As she tried to focus on the laptop in front of her.

"Can I help you?" An eager man appeared next to me. I could pick up from his mind that he was a first-year teacher. He wanted to relate to his student as a peer rather than an authority figure.

"Yes, today's my first day," I handed over my slip of paper.

"Glad to have you join us, I'm Mr. Stow. Welcome to Henry Hagg Academy. Please take a seat; there are few open ones at the back," He signed the slip and handed me a few pieces of papers.

Unfortunately, all the seats near Bella were all taken, so I chose one as close as I could. It is times like this I wished I could see into her mind. What was she doing in high school as a junior? It made no sense to me. What was she doing with this Carver? If she is with him then why did she kiss me last night?

I could be patient but coupled with everything else I'd recently learned, I had become increasingly anxious to figure out a few things.

"Class, before we begin, we have a new friend among us. Would you please stand?" Mr. Stow encouraged looking directly at me.

After I had held back a sigh, I stood and gave a grimace-like smile.

"Friends, this is Edward Masen."

Everyone turned towards me eyeing me as if I were a zoo exhibit. _I hated this part._ Many of the girls were curious if I was unattached or not. The boys were eyeing me as competition. Only Bella or I guess I should say Marie, gave me a quick glance then went back to the computer in front of her.

"Edward, you can take your seat. We are currently reading _Wuthering Heights_, have you had the pleasure of reading this book yet?" Mr. Stow asked as he sat on his desk.

I snorted under my breath. I have read it more than I cared too, and it was also one of Bella's favorites. "You could say I have read it before." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella withheld any reaction.

"Excellent. Let's see…" Mr. Stow eyes darted around the classroom and settled on Bella.

"Marie, would be so kind as to get a copy of your notes to Edward so he can catch up with the class?"

"_Of course, it would be __me,__"_ Bella grumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Of course, it won't be a problem. I'll be happy to," Bella smiled sweetly.

"Great, thank you. Edward, you should find her notes to be in good shape." Mr. Stow explained before directing everyone to pull out their copy of the book.

He started the class by opening a discussion on the story. I tried to get Bella's attention, but she was pointedly ignoring my presence. As the clock ticked on, I was growing increasing agitated.

I raised my hand high, and Mr. Stow lit up, eager that his new student wanted to contribute to the class.

"Mr. Masen, what would you like to add?"

"I have to be honest and say I can't see how this could be considered a love story. The two main characters are horrible people, who only ruin each other's lives. How they are ranked up there with some of the greatest couples in literature is beyond me." I stated all while watching Bella out of the corner of my eye.

Her left eye twitched, and her fingers grasped her pencil so tightly that it was in danger of snapping. The way she was practically hopping in her seat, I knew I managed to get to her. Her hand shot up and waved in the air.

I hid my snicker, behind my hand.

"Yes, Marie."

"I disagree. Through everything, her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, nothing could keep them apart in the end." Marie defended her favorite book vigorously.

"Still, if they had one redeeming quality…" I egged her on.

She cut me off quickly.

"Their love is their redeeming quality." Her eyes narrowed. She still looked like an angry little kitten when mad.

My face slipped slightly, and she caught my amusement. She caught on that I was purposely antagonizing her, and it only fueled her agitation. My kitten was becoming a tigress.

The two kids sitting in between the two of us started to shift uncomfortably.

I couldn't help but to continue. "Well, I hope for your sake you don't fall in love with someone so…malignant."

She scoffed. "Well, I hope you stay away from someone so selfish. Anyone could see that it was Catherine that was the source of all the trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind." I nodded, earning a scowl.

"Excellent, I've never seen a novel extract such a passionate argument. I can tell our classes are going to be lively." Mr. Stow clapped his hands excitedly, "Anyone else."

Bella went back to ignoring me. As soon as the bell rang, she was up and heading towards the door as fast as humanly possible.

I still caught up to her easily. "Marie, wait up," I called out and grabbed her arm just above the elbow. A familiar spark radiated up my hand through my arm.

"Let me go, please." She tried to yank her arm away. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping I could catch up with you after school for those notes and maybe talk," I asked politely, dropping my hand to my side.

"Sorry, I have plans. I'll make sure you have those notes by tomorrow." Bella took a backward step away from me.

"I still think it's pertinent that we should talk." I pressed lightly.

"Don't worry. Where I might not be a sieve, despite some ill-perceived thoughts, I won't go gossiping about things that are none of my business. Does that suit you, Mr. Masen?" she said stiffly.

"Partially," I frowned. I realized that she thought my only concern was her exposing my family.

"Well, unfortunately, I have to get to class so it will have to suffice for now." She spun on her heels and stormed off.

_Jeesh, Edward, we've barely been here an hour and already you've pissed her off? _Jasper fell into step next to me.

"I pretty much said in front of the entire class that her favorite book was trash," I mumbled under my breath.

He shook his head. _If you're trying to get back into her good graces — you're failing miserably. The last time she was that pissed at you, you had blocked her truck in the parking lot, to give Tyler a chance to ask her out. Why is she here __anyway__?_

"I have no idea. You should ask your wife, she's been hiding a lot of things lately." I responded crisply.

_I __know,__ but she usually has a good reason for it. _He grimaced, before ducking into his next class.

**SG**

Two class periods went by without Bella being in any of them. I spent the time looking into the minds around her for any clues to help me with Bella. Unfortunately, I lacked any success. There was one girl in class with Alice, who was comparing our arrival to Bella's. Apparently, Bella was fairly new herself, starting at the beginning of the semester in January.

I tried looking into Carver's mind and was concerned with what I found. His family seemed to be part of pretty large drug and human trafficking ring around the area. Carver himself sold drugs to the students here and in surrounding schools. He spent half of his time high.

He was concentrating on a trip he would have to make to Salem, after school. Then another trip to Seattle this weekend. He was upset because he wanted to go his uncle's club instead to check out the girls there. His father and uncle often rewarded him with his choice of the ladies before they were sold off as slaves.

I was not only appalled, but I very concerned. Why on earth would Bella hang around such a horrible crowd? She couldn't really be interested in this loser. I had to do something quickly before she winded up hurt and possibly addicted to drugs.

How could Charlie and Renée just sit back and let this happen? Surely they had to know that Bella wasn't at college. Wouldn't they be curious to know about their daughter's whereabouts?

Well, maybe not Renée, she was always more of free spirit and distracted with her own life. However, Charlie was a cop. If he knew that Bella was hanging out with a member of the Striker family, he wouldn't be sitting back and doing nothing.

**SG**

The bell rang, and I slipped out my seat prepared to head to the gym. Alice was in that class and I need to get some needed answers from her.

Our gym teacher tended to be on the scattered-brained side. He forgot he had new students starting, so he didn't have our gym uniforms or lockers ready.

Alice and I sat side by side on the bleachers, watching our classmates. My own eyes were glued on a particular brunette — Bella, who was also in the class.

"I want some answers," I demanded under my breath.

Alice snorted not all deterred by my attitude. "I'm sure that you do."

I waited for thirty seconds, but she remained silent.

"Alice," I hissed.

"Edward," she responded in a 'what' tone.

"Aren't you going to fill me in," My irritation grew.

"I can't fill you in on everything; you already know what I was able to tell you. I had a vision of someone who I thought was Bella. I sent Emmett and Jasper to check it out to make sure it was her. Did I know that she would be here at this school? Yes. However, I can't tell you why." She sighed looking bored.

"What about this Carver, where does he fit in? Does she really like him? Please tell he isn't her boyfriend," I pleaded.

"I can't read emotions or minds, so again, I can't tell you. Why would you care anyway? You tossed her away as if she meant nothing to you." Alice scoffed.

Her comment confused me since I thought her plan was to get Bella and me back together. "You know that's untrue, and that I left because I needed to protect her." I insisted.

"I understand that part of it, but you didn't have to pray on her low self-esteem to do it," Alice argued. She was still very angry with me for how I left Bella. She had made it known then that she thought Bella was owed the truth, and what I did was cruel.

"Well, it is not like she fought me to stay or called me out on my lying. She should've known I was lying."

Alice gave me a cold, hard look. _Don't put that on her. That is unfair._

I sighed and ran a hand roughly through my hair. "This guy is bad news. He deals drugs — not minor stuff either. His family is in the major leagues with drugs and other things. Bella is going to get hurt. Isn't that why you really insisted on me being here? To save her. Why are you giving me such a hard time?" I exasperated blew a breath.

Alice's shoulders sagged. "Why are we here? I missed my sister, just as I've missed my idiot brother. What you choose to do with being here is up to you. Only you can fix things between Bella and yourself. I can't look into the future and give you the answers on how to do that. You can't expect her to just jump back into your arms either, so I suggest bucking up and talking to her."

"Bucking up? You are starting to sound like Emmett," I pointed out.

"And you are procrastinating," Alice teased, swinging her feet lightly.

I groaned rubbed my eyes with my hand. I focused back on the group of students surrounded a rope dangling down from the rafters. Bella stepped up for her turn to climb.

No…no…no, Bella was going fall and get hurt.

Alice grabbed my wrist and yanked on it.

_Sit down._

"She's going to fall." I tried to pull away.

"Sit and just watch," Alice hissed again.

I turned to argue with her, and Alice gave me a reassuring smile. I reluctantly sat back down as Bella had started her way up. She was about halfway when Alice turned in her seat toward me.

"So tell me — since I know you have been watching her every chance you've gotten. How many times has she tripped today?" Alice asked with a cheeky smile.

I thought back and became mystified. I couldn't recall one trip, or one slip, or any clumsy moment.

"None," I admitted.

Bella reached the top and rang the bell with a big smile on her face. Down below, her fellow classmates applauded her achievement. Alice grinned and clapped from beside me. She nudged me with her elbow.

"It seems Bella has grown out of her awkward phase. I think we both know that she's not the same girl you left behind in Forks anymore."

Alice was right. Bella has changed, and I wasn't sure how much or even if was for the better yet.

Bella looked our way as she stepped back into the waiting group. I gave her a small smile. As she blinked and turned quickly away, I saw the small hint of blush on her cheeks.

Then again, maybe parts of the old Bella were still there after all.

**A/N:**

**If you recognized their argument in English class, they had the same argument in Eclipse, while in Charlie's kitchen. **

**Many of you were right last chapter about Bella. She obviously doesn't remember the kiss; judging on the reception he received from her at school. **

**Thoughts on Carver? **

**Thoughts on Alice? Is she hiding more? Or does she think now that she pushed Edward in Bella's direction, that the rest is up to him? Both?**

**This story is featured on FicSisters site The International House of FanFic this week. Thank you, Edward's Eternal. Also Twilight Fan Fiction Finders for pimping. If I missed(didn't see) anyone else recommending this story, thanks to you as well. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Beta'd by Fran. Thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**Ch. 4 **

**EPOV**

Our table in the cafeteria was in a dark corner but had an excellent view of the room. On the tray in front of me sat an apple and a bottle of water.

Jasper and Alice were having a quiet conversation.

My eyes remained trained on a table on the opposite end where Bella was sitting with Carver and few others. Bella's hair was acting as a curtain so I couldn't see her face. I hated when she did that.

I didn't want to use Carver's mind to see her. His thoughts would put even Mike Newton to shame.

Carver's hand rubbed Bella's knee, slipping under her skirt, dangerously close to being too high.

I couldn't help the low growl the escaped me.

She was mine.

I squeezed the apple so hard, and juice ran down my hand.

Bella's head turned slightly at she glanced in my direction. She frowned when she caught my eye. She turned back and tossed her hair once again so I couldn't see her face. I let out a discontented sigh.

Jasper turned slightly to me and tried to help me stay calm. _Are you all right over there? We can leave if you want._

"I'll be fine. I want to keep my eye on things." I answered.

"Who is that joker anyway?"" He asked as he slowly picked at his burger pretending to eat.

"His name is Carver Striker and he's not good enough for her." I took the napkin Alice held out and wiped my hands.

"Are you saying that because he's not you, and you're jealous?" Jasper leaned back in his seat; he stared over at her table thoughtfully.

"No. He's involved with drugs, and his uncle owns the club you were at the other night," I explained.

"I wonder if his uncle was the guy we met. I didn't want to tell you this before, but he was practically trying to sell Bella to us for the right price." Jasper's face twisted in disgust.

My jaw clenched tightly as I tried to remain in control. "That place needs to be shut down. They sell the girls after they are done with them. The girls are so hooked on drugs at that point they have very little will to fight back," I stated in revulsion.

"Even more the reason to get Bella away from there. I don't think she hooked on any drugs. We would've been able to smell them in her blood." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"At least one of you is on my side." I tossed an aggravated look at Alice.

Jasper gave her a surprised look. _Funny, I thought she would be first to help._

She barely glanced up from her magazine. "I never said I wasn't on your side. Just that you needed to do this on your own." She flipped a page. "I could've or still could go up to Bella, and tell her the truth as to why you left. However, it isn't my place to do that for you."

"But you're hiding something." I insisted, trying to make her slip and show me.

"I wouldn't call it hiding. You should know yourself since you don't go broadcasting everyone's thoughts out loud. If I'm hiding something, maybe it's because it's for Bella to share, not me." Alice flipped her magazine closed with a slap.

"I apologize; you're right. I don't like not knowing things, especially, when it concerns Bella." I apologized to Alice.

"Does she lo…like that guy?" I turned to Jasper; knowing he would get an idea of what she was feeling at least.

"I can't really tell. Right now, I'm definitely getting some curiosity brewing, as well as irritation. However, I can't say to whom it's being directed towards. All the different emotions in the room won't allow me to get a good reading."

Carver looked up at us and scowled, flipped us off, and then bent his head so he could talk to Bella.

"That jerk from earlier, is staring this way and so is the freak next to him." Carver commented.

"_Freak_? Is that the best he's got?" Jasper scoffed with a smirk.

"Just ignore them," Bella answered flippantly.

"I heard that he was trying to start a fight with you in first period. Want me to take care of him, Babe?" he offered, sneering in our direction again.

"Don't bother. He wasn't being mean; he just was arguing his opinion on a book the class is reading." Bella responded with a yawn.

"And true to Bella's form, she defends Edward, yet again." Alice grinned smugly behind her magazine.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Bella asked casually.

"I have to go to Seattle this weekend to visit my grandmother." He lied to her.

"I've never been to Seattle; I've always wanted to go," Bella commented with a flirty smile.

I exchanged a look with my siblings at her bold face lie. She even seemed to have surprised Alice, judging by the look on her face. Why would she lie about going to Seattle? I know she has been several times — with me on dates.

"Maybe if you play your cards right you can come with me someday." He winked at her.

I wanted to rip his head from his body for even making that suggestion after seeing the plans in his head to seduce her.

"Edward, go cool off," Alice muttered. _Killing him in front of everyone won't help anything._

I stood up with a scowl and stormed out of the room, and in the process scaring a couple of freshmen. I headed outside to the small courtyard and took a seat behind a bush that was just starting to bud.

I wasn't there long before I heard two guys approaching. I remained quiet as Carver and another guy, Josh, started to pass.

"Meet me after next period under the bleachers in the gym, and you better have my money." Carver threatened him.

"I do. Do you have any more…?" He paused nervously not wanting to say it out loud.

Carver looked around to make sure the area was deserted. "It will cost you."

"I'm good for it," Josh promised.

They continued on when the warning bell rang. I stepped out of my hiding spot and hurried to the class I had been dreading all day — Biology.

**SG**

I entered the class and paused when I heard a disgruntled sigh. I fought a sad chuckle —Bella was in the class, and once again — she wasn't very happy to see me.

I handed the slip over again to Ms. Bunsen. She was an elderly woman who was in her last year of teaching. She passed me a small stack of books and paperwork. "Take a seat with Miss Higginbotham.

I grinned and headed directly for Bella. She had a resigned look on her face as I sat down on the stool next to her. "Hello, again."

"Hi," she said curtly doodling random designs on her notebook page. Her pen was pressing so hard into the paper, making tiny rips.

Class started before I could say anything else. I laughed lightly when I caught wind of today's plans. Bella glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and raised one eyebrow.

"You'll see," I whispered.

"You'll find in front of you a small box of slides and a microscope. I'm passing out the worksheet now. I want you to follow the directions to identify the different stages of mitosis.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bella said too softly for anyone else to hear.

"Get used to the repetitiveness if you're going to make a habit of redoing high school," I commented lightly.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and didn't respond back.

She took the sheet from the girl in front of us who was now staring at me; she was trying to work up the nerve to ask if I had a girlfriend. Bella cleared her throat and gave the girl a pointed look making her spin back around and slunk down in her seat.

"Ladies, first."

She silently grabbed the microscope and box of slides. She took her time selecting one and placing it in the clips. She adjusted the magnification until she seemed satisfied.

"Prophase." She slid the microscope away from her. She reached for the paper prepared to write.

"May I have a look?" I asked, extending my hand slightly for the microscope.

She looked up from the paper looking slightly annoyed. She slid the scope towards me and waved her hand.

"Be my guest." She placed her elbow on the table then rested her chin on her hand as she waited.

I knew she was more than likely right, but I couldn't help antagonize her again. I looked in and announced. "Anaphase."

"What? That can't be right." She grabbed the microscope and looked again.

"This is Prophase. I'm sure of it," she said not looking up from the microscope.

I wrote the answer down and snickered. She glanced up with an exasperated look. I knew I was walking a fine line. She shook her head and closed her eyes briefly.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"May I have the next slide, please?" She took the first slide out and held it towards me.

I took it and then placed the new one in her hand. My hand brushed hers, and a buzz of electricity traveled up my arm. She pulled back sharply and bit her lip.

"Sorry, again," I muttered sheepishly.

"Wasn't your fault. Let's just get this finished, please," Bella responded softly.

We worked quietly finishing in no time. I tapped my fingers on the table and looked at her.

"We have time now, how about we talk?" I suggested hopefully.

"Okay. What is with you? For someone who is not supposed to exist, you are doing an excellent job of being a perpetual annoyance." She whispered under her breath; she appeared to be confused by my behavior. She was focused on the table in front of her so I couldn't see into her eyes.

"Well, I've decided I do exist," I commented lightly.

She huffed. "And I don't get a choice in the matter? You can't just reenter my life and expect me to be happy to see you. Nor can you tell me that I have to change my life since it's not up to your expectations."

She raised her hand, and Ms. Bunsen came over to the table.

"We've finished the lab. Would it be all right if I use this time in the library to get ahead on homework?" Bella asked sweetly.

Mrs. Bunsen scanned our sheet and was satisfied. "Everything looks good here. Go right ahead, Marie." She took the sheet and started to step away.

"Excuse me, Ms. Bunsen, but since I'm new, would it be okay if Marie shows me to the library? I need to get a card." I gave her what Bella often called my dazzling smile.

Ms. Bunsen nodded smiling with a dazed look. "That sounds like an excellent idea. You don't mind, do you, Marie."

Bella opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. She shook her head. "No, ma'am, I'll be happy to."

**SG**

She stood and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she picked up her backpack. I followed her out the door, and she turned to face me.

"I have to go meet someone. I'm sure you can find your own way to the library." She dismissed me.

"Who are you meeting, that kid Carver? You need to stay away from him; he's only going to get you into trouble." My hands balled into fists as my anger started to slip through.

Bella took a step back and gave me an apprehensive look. "I can handle myself just fine. So don't worry."

"What would Charlie say about what you are doing? Does he know that you are in high school, again? Why _are_ you in high school," I questioned.

A dark shadow passed over her eyes. "I would think that Charlie would be proud of what I am doing? Now if you would excuse me."

I couldn't possibly see how Charlie would be okay with anything that I have witnessed so far.

She started down the hall, and I quickly followed behind. Just as we reached a supply closet, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room, locking the door. She moved away from me and backed up to the opposite side of the room.

"If you pulled me in here to make out, it's not going to happen," she snapped sarcastically as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I ignored her comment and tried to appeal to her sensibility. "Of course, I'm going to worry, Bella. How can I not — you're working at a strip club, and you're going to high school and hanging out with a guy who is serious trouble."

"I have my reason as I'm sure you have yours." Bella responded. "Look, this school is big enough that our lives don't have to cross paths. I'm not about to talk about your secrets, so please leave me to mine. You don't need to worry, your family is safe, and you don't have to pretend you care about me to keep me quiet." She promised coolly without any trace of emotion.

"Pretend? I don't have to pretend. Bella, I love you. I have always loved you!" I proclaimed earnestly.

Her calm and collected stance started to break. Her eyes harden over without a trace of love. "I don't believe you."

"Please, believe me, Love. I lied that day to protect you. My life was only endangering yours. I thought that if I left you would be safe," I implored.

She flinched, and she shook her head. A tear slipped down her face that she wiped away quickly. I think it was safe to say they weren't tears of sadness, but what she referred to as her angry tears, judging by the fury in her eyes.

"Safe without you," she deadpanned. She laughed humorlessly. "Then where have you been, Edward? Why now? If you love me so much why not….Where were you when…" She started off shouting then trailed into a whisper.

It killed me to see her this upset. "Love…" I reached for her to comfort her.

"Don't. You lost the right to call me 'Love' when you ditched me in the woods." She crossed her arm in front of her again in a defensive stance.

"I'm sorry," I said helplessly. I was out of my depth and grasping for straws. "I'm herenow and I'll do anything to fix it. I was sure that this was the reason Alice wanted us to move back, for us to have a second chance."

"Alice convinced you to come? Did you know before or after you moved that I was here?" Bella asked in an unsure voice.

"After. I didn't know until Jasper and Emmett saw you," I answered truthfully.

"I see. And tell me this, Edward. If Alice didn't push you in my direction, would still have come back to find me on your own?" Her eyes beseeched me for the truth.

"I don't know. Each day was harder to live without you. But I was convinced that you were better off without me and that you had moved on." I realized the best way to get through to her was to be completely honest with her.

She swallowed hard. "Better off?" she whispered so low I had hard time hearing her. Her eyes were clenched shut, blocking me from seeing into them.

She kept her eyes cast down when she spoke. "I have moved on, so please let me go." She moved to get around me.

"Bella, please, don't shut me out. Last night…" I started and she cut me off.

"I'm not going to argue with you about my job, again." She looked me straight in the eye. Behind her stubbornness, there was a haunted look.

I was starting to wonder if something happened when I was gone, that hurt her deeply. Or was it me that caused all this pain?

"This isn't about the job. This is about after, when I came to see you — in your room," I replied.

She gave me a wary look and stepped back. "You snuck into my room when I was sleeping again? How dare you, what gives you the right to do that? What did you hear?" she demanded furiously.

I grew flustered that she didn't remember. I was sure that she was awake. "You don't remember? We didn't exactly talk… I thought you were happy to see me."

Her eyes grew wide in mortification before anger took over. "Oh...my…god." Her face turned bright red. "I thought I was … You … You can't just enter my room without permission. I need to go, please, just let me leave," she snapped venomously.

I stepped aside mechanically as she fled from the room. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. What have I done? I did screw up and took advantage of her when she was sleeping. I had gotten it all wrong. It didn't matter that she started that kiss; I was the one fully awake and should have known better. She had every right to be upset with me.

She was more upset with me for leaving than I thought. Her words played over in my mind again.

_Then where have you been, Edward? Why now? If you love me so much why not ...Where were you when…_

Something had to have happened. But what, was the main question. I doubted she would tell me anytime soon. If Alice had seen something, surely she would've told me back then.

There was a slim chance Victoria had something to do with it. However, Bella wouldn't be standing here talking to me if Victoria had gotten a hold of her — she would be dead if not turned.

Speaking of Victoria, she had been quiet for too long. I lost track of her down in Brazil. Alice did assure me that she saw Victoria far away from Forks. It looked as if she was always on the move. My hope was that she gave up, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

**SG**

The bell rang, and I decided I should head to my next class. I kept an eye on the gym where Craver and Josh made a quick exchange under the bleachers. Josh took a package of white powder and stuffed it into a sock and then into his gym bag.

I wonder if I could make an anonymous tip. The Carver problem would be handled, and Bella would see how much trouble he was for herself. I just had to make sure she was out of the line of fire.

Curious to know where Bella was after she left, I scanned the minds of all the classrooms. When I couldn't find her, I grew concerned. Perhaps having our conversation at school wasn't the brightest of ideas. It seemed as though I was messing up right and left.

I could ask Alice to… No, she made it clear she was staying out of it.

_She left after your conversation. _Alice answered me from a floor below. She must have caught me asking her before I changed my mind. _ I know it was hard for you, but I'm proud of you for trying. You may not have chosen the best time, though. Give her time to process things and don't give up on her._

**A/N: **

**I know some of you aren't liking Alice too much right now, and that's okay. She may have given Edward a push in the Bella's direction, but she does have a point. He has to make amends on his own and look to her for answers or for Bella's secrets. Bella's entitled to share them when she is ready.**

**Bella found out about him entering her room. And as many of you agreed, she was asleep or at least thought she was asleep. Do you blame her for being upset?**

**I know Bella may seem cold(bitchy) towards Edward, but remember the last time she saw him; he broke her heart. Wouldn't you be upset at first, running into ex that seemed to think you could just pick up where you left off? Especially, if you weren't sure of his motives.**

**Plus, we don't know all she has been through since he was gone that made her a bit bitter. Give her time.**

**Next Chapter is in her point of view so it may help clear up some things. Many of your theories are close on target.**

**Thank you for all your love and reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Beta'd by Fran. Thank you for taking your time to edit for me. Any mistakes left are mine. **

**Ch. 5**

**BPOV**

I left school in a hurry and climbed onto the back of my motorcycle. I had to get away from here. As I strapped on the helmet, I glanced back up at the school, making sure that I wasn't followed.

I kicked started the bike and took off only to realize that I had forgotten that I was in a skirt. At the stop sign at the edge of the parking lot, I quickly tucked it around my legs, securing it so that it wouldn't fly up.

I didn't stop driving until I got to my house. I looked at the one-story house that was supposed to be my home — but it didn't feel like one. A home should be a placed filled with warmth yet here it felt cold and lonely.

I went immediately to my room, kicking off my heels not caring where they landed. I grabbed some old clothes and put them on, then taking the time to hang up my uniform before exiting the room.

The house I was renting had two bedrooms. I only need the one, so I turned the other into a workout room/office. I tossed my phone down on the desk, in case work called. I found my gloves on the bookcase and slipped them on.

In the corner of the room, I had set up a free-standing punching bag. To warm up, I started off with a couple of jabs, then moving on to a one-two combos. The more I punched, the more pent up energy I was able to get out.

Who did Edward think he was showing up now, after all this time? He was going to mess up everything that I've worked so hard for over the last year.

Did I miss him?

Of course, I did — but I had long since given up on him. I had closed my feeling up in a box and buried them. No matter how hard that box rattled, I refused to open it again. Just because he was back, didn't mean he was staying.

I had just gotten my 'in', and was slowly gaining Carver's trust. He recently broke up with his girlfriend, and I was practically throwing myself at him to get into his inner circle. The guy was a jerk, and it was all I could do to keep up my front.

Now my cover may be blown before I can take him and his family down.

Even if I didn't have my job, did Edward really think I would just forgive him as easily as all that? What made me even angrier was that if he actually did love me, then he shouldn't have left. When I need him the most, he wasn't there.

I switched to alternating kicks with punches.

Then there was that kiss.

Seeing Jasper and Emmett had triggered thoughts of him. I hadn't had a nightmare about him leaving in months. Though this one ended differently, I didn't think anything of it. I had reasoned it was because of the reappearance of the Cullens. How was I supposed to know that the kiss was real?

However, it _was_ the most amazing kiss.

I shook my head and threw a left hook. I couldn't let myself go back down that road.

I spun and hit the bag with a roundhouse kick making it bend over almost completely. I took a few steps away before it swung back up. I placed my hands on my knees trying to regain my breath. I felt slightly better letting out my aggression.

I had to do something about Edward, and possibly the rest of the Cullens. I know they meant well, but I can't have them getting involved — especially Edward. I couldn't afford to be distracted.

If anything happened to them, I wouldn't forgive myself. I wasn't going to lose anyone else. This wasn't their fight anyway — it was mine.

I stood; lifting my arms high above my head then arched my back in a stretch as I thought about the best way to handle the situation.

Edward called me stubborn, but he wasn't that far off himself when he became determined. There was only one person that might get through to him — Carlisle. I needed to visit him and plead my case.

My phone chirped and buzzed on the desk. I crossed the room and picked it up. On the screen was an address from the outskirts of town. Strange. I quickly typed a response.

_**Who is this?**_

_**Alice. **_

_**Carlisle is home right now. **_

I smirked and rolled my eyes. I should've known. Well, now they are expecting me, so I guess I should show up. Luckily, I didn't have to be at the club tonight.

I had, however, planned to work on the pole; I glanced at it in the other corner. Although my strength and agility were much better, I still hadn't been able to master it as of yet. I might have to become a dancer on stage if I wanted to get closer to the higher-ups; not that I was looking forward to the stripping part. It was hard enough for me to build up the nerve to walk around in barely anything. Nevertheless, if it was what I had to do to reach my goal, I would have to suck it up.

I caught my appearance in the mirror. I was sweaty and looked a mess from my workout. I was going to need a quick shower before anything.

**SG**

Twenty minutes later, I was riding my bike down their incredibly long driveway. I came to a stop and turned off the motor. I unhooked my helmet and hung it from the handlebar. I bent my head then flipped it back, using my hands to fluff out my hair a few times before climbing off.

I turned toward the house and stopped mid-step. Edward was standing about ten feet away from me, watching with a strange expression; one I couldn't read. I glanced down at myself wondering if I had sprayed mud on my clothes. I inspected my black skinny jeans and leather jacket carefully. There was some mud on my boots, but that was it.

Looking back up; I saw he was now glancing behind me at my bike.

"Since when do you drive a motorcycle?" he asked in a tight voice. I could tell I was about to get a lecture.

"I started about a year ago," I answered bracing myself for yet another argument.

"And Charlie is okay with it?" he frowned.

"Actually, Charlie would've hated the thing." I felt a sharp jab to my heart. I recalled his lectures when I was younger and first learning to drive about the dangers of motorcycles. It was part of how I rebelled when I was still so lost over losing him.

"Then why drive one? You were better off in the truck. What happened to keeping yourself safe like you promised Charlie?" Edward snapped.

I sucked in my breath. "I don't think you should be the one to lecture me about broken promises." I retorted. "Now if you don't mind, I came to speak with Carlisle, not get into another fight with you."

I sided stepped him and walked towards the tan, two-story house. It was a sprawling structure, with large windows — allowing for plenty of light. There were also a few balconies on the upper level overlooking the lawn.

"Bella, wait, please," Edward called from behind me. He could've caught up with me, but he stayed back.

"I told you, I don't want to have another fight." I sighed, glancing behind me.

"Can I apologize?" He asked quietly. He ran his through hair and tugged it. "I owe you several, in fact."

He paused and waited for me to say something. When I didn't, he continued.

"My first and biggest apology should be for lying that day I left. It was the biggest and most horrendous lie I have ever told. I should've told you the truth about my concerns, and why I needed to leave.

The second, as much I hate to admit it, I lost the right to comment on how you're living your life. It comes out of concern since I still love you. But I should've talked to you rather than reprimanded you.

My third apology, I admit there were times today I purposely tried to goad you, childishly trying to get you to response to me. And lastly, yet probably the second biggest I owe, is for entering your room when you were asleep and taking advantage of you. I honestly thought you were awake and were happy to see me. I got carried away, and never meant for it to get that far without talking to you. It was also wrong to assume that even though you didn't mind it in the past; that I shouldn't visit your room without you knowing."

His apologies came across as being very sincere.

"Thank you, Edward; I will accept your apologies and forgive you. However, I'm sorry that it doesn't change anything; I can't go back to what we were before with you. What we had was in the past. I would appreciate that you don't interfere with my life anymore." I responded honestly, yet feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Edward looked pained. "I don't know if I can promise that."

At least he was trying to be honest. "Well, you are going to have to try. I can take care of myself; I've been doing so for a while now."

He opened his mouth but stopped, his head lifted to focus behind me. I heard the door open, so I turned around to Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again. Or do you prefer that we call you Marie now?" he asked in his gentle manner.

"Bella is fine. It's only Marie at school, and China at the Club." I explained. "It is good to see you again as well. I hope you don't mind me coming here, but I had to speak to you regarding a rather imperative matter."

"Of course, please, come in." Carlisle stepped aside and gestured to the door.

Once inside, I noticed the color scheme wasn't too different from Forks. Light colors and open, airy rooms. Everything in its perfect place with the exception of the Grand piano that looked as if it was shoved in a corner with the cover still over it. I stood looking and it forlornly until Carlisle appeared at my side.

"I do have to apologize. I know you wished to speak only to me, but the others have asked to sit in on the conversation. I figured rather than pretend they weren't listening to us, that it would be better if we let them. They have all promised to be on their best behavior. However, if you are against it, I will understand and we will make more suitable arrangements," Carlisle explained with a hopeful look.

I thought about it for a moment, they might as well be there, and get it over with all at once. "I'm fine with that." I agreed.

"This way, everyone is in here." Carlisle led me to what looked to be their dining room. Everyone was around the long table as though it was a board meeting.

Alice gave me a small smile and a wave. She was sitting between Jasper and Edward. I had to say I was pleased but surprised she hadn't approached me at school.

Esme came up to me and held her arms open for a hug, then dropped them looking nervous. "You are looking well, Bella. May I get you anything to eat or drink?" she offered.

"Thank you, but I'm all set. It is good to see you, Esme. I have missed you," I said genuinely.

Her face had brightened for a moment before she looked apologetic again. "I have missed you, too." She smiled warmly.

"Please, take a seat, and we can get started." Carlisle pulled out a chair for me.

I took a seat between Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle then helped Esme with her chair at his side before he took the other end.

"Hey, Bells, long time no see," Emmett, said cheerfully.

I flinched at the name; it had been a long time since I heard the nickname Charlie gave me. Emmett saw my reaction and his smile dropped.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Emmett's eyebrows furrowed.

Rose, from her seat next to him, glared at me, which was nothing new. I never fully understood her problem with me, but I'm sure she will be pleased that I don't want to be part of her life. I know she doesn't want me here.

"No. If you don't mind, I prefer it if you called me Bella," I explained cautiously. I wanted to leave Charlie out of this if I could.

Emmett shrugged it off, but I felt another pair eyes trying to stare me down from the end of the table. It was times such as this I was thankful Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Bella, since you wanted this meeting would you like to begin," Carlisle suggested. He had his hands folded in front of him in a calm manner.

"First, thank you, for agreeing to meet with me. I understand we are all in an awkward predicament. I never thought I'd wind up at the same school as you, again. As I tried to explain to Edward earlier; even if things ended badly in Forks, I still would never expose your secret."

"We trust your word. You have never have given us a reason to doubt you." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Rose snorted, and I turned to face her.

"Problem?" I challenged her.

"Just the fact that I don't know whether I agree. It seems that your life is very questionable and shady, if you ask my opinion. And we are here, once again to save your sorry ass." Rose sneered.

"Rose," Esme gasped and shot her a look that she ignored.

Edward growled and opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Funny, you should mention that." I glared back at her before turning to Carlisle, again. "I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to swoop in and save me. I came here to ask you all to respect that I have a job to do without any interference."

"I will not agree to that." Edward's eyes were flint black and his entire posture was tense.

"There is nothing for you to agree to," I fought back.

We stared at each other, neither of us seemed as though we would back down anytime soon.

"I'm going to break in here for a moment," Alice spoke up quietly. She turned to me and gave me a hesitant smile. "Bella, it might go better if you explained your job to them, so they have better understanding."

"What is so difficult to understand about working at a strip club?" Rose scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it has its ups and downs like any job?" Emmett snorted, laughing at his own joke.

Everyone else just stared at him blankly. He shrugged sheepishly and wrapped his arm behind Rose.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood in here," he grumbled.

I suddenly felt calmer, which I suspect had to be Jasper's doing.

"They don't know; I thought you would've seen and told them?" I turned back to Alice. I thought that was why Edward was so against it.

"No, I didn't tell them. This was your secret to reveal, not mine. I thought if anyone should explain to them it should be you." Alice ignored Edward's pointed stare as she focused on me.

The others turned to me expectantly waiting for me to elaborate. It was now more understandable as to why they were concerned about the club and hanging out with drug dealer if they didn't know the reason behind it.

I dug into my pocket pulling out my badge and tossed it onto the table. Seven pairs of eyes landed on it and their expressions varied.

"I have been working undercover at both the club and the high school." I started but was interrupted by Emmett's loud laughter.

He laughed so hard he shook the table and by extension, me since I had been leaning on it. I pulled back and looked at him. Why, was this so funny?

"You're a Narc. Oh, thank, God. That makes so much more sense than you taking your clothes off for a bunch of strangers." His laughter slowed when he realized no one else was laughing.

"Enough with the bad jokes already." Jasper shook his head. "I think that it's pretty cool. I didn't expect this possibility, but I'm glad you're not in trouble."

Edward looked as if he was ready to disagree with him. I knew once he started I would have a hard time getting control of the conversation again.

"For the recorded, I only act as a waitress at the club. The Strikers are involved 'illegally' with a drug and human trafficking ring." I explained, using my fingers to add quotes.

"I know they're guilty, I just need the proof."

_I wasn't going to stop until I could make Charlie proud_.

"So you already know that Carver is selling drugs at school," Edward spoke up looking slightly relieved.

"Yes, I have been trying to get close to him to catch him, and to figure out if there is anyone else selling for him at the school. I'm getting closer, but I still need solid evidence to take him in and make the charges stick; enough that he wouldn't just receive a slap on the wrist, but to send him away for a long time. This is why I need you to back off and not interfere?" I leaned back in my chair.

"What about the human trafficking?" Rose had lost her glare. In fact, she looked a little concerned.

"It has been suspected that Jerome Striker has not only been selling drugs at the club, but some of the girls as well. Apparently, some get invited by special clientele into the back rooms for favors, and after a few visits, they suddenly disappear. Rumors run ramped that they quit or have even run off with the client. Speculation is that the girls are drugged." I answered her question.

Rose stared off blankly at the wall. Emmett rubbed her gently, and she leaned into him. It was strange to see her act so subdued.

"Are you close to bringing them down?" Esme asked.

"Not as close as I'd like but hopefully getting there." I admitted.

"Then we will help you." Edward smacked his hand down on the table.

"Uh … no you're not. I came here to ask you to stay out of it." I reiterated as I shook my hand. "I'm trained for this, it's my job. In fact, I shouldn't have shared all that I did with you tonight. So it can't go past this room."

"You're putting your life in danger." Edward snarled.

Carlisle reached out and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "We will stay out of your way, as you wish. However, if we can be of any assistance, please don't hesitate to call on us." Carlisle informed me decisively.

Edward's mouth moved, but I couldn't catch a word he said. Carlisle only turned his head to look at him. They were obviously sharing something silently. Edward shook his head, and then Carlisle gave a curt nod. Edward huffed and left the table abruptly.

Moments later, we all heard a loud crash outside. I jumped and turned my head.

"I liked that tree," Esme sighed, shaking her head.

Carlisle sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He rubbed his temple before opening them. "I'll do my best to talk with him."

"Thank you that's all I ask." I stood and grabbed my badge off the table. "I'm sorry if this causes any issues, but it is better for everyone this way."

"I'll walk you out." Alice jumped up and appeared quickly at my side.

**SG**

We walked together silently. Once we were out the door, she hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry I didn't approach you earlier, but I _saw_ you would want your space at school." Alice pulled back.

"I've missed you too. Thank you for understanding about keeping silent."

I noticed the poor tree that had been subjected to Edward's anger. It was completely uprooted and blocking the driveway.

"I can help you get out. " Alice lifted my bike as if it was nothing.

She jumped over the tree with it, landing on the other side. I followed more slowly climbing the trunk aided by the branches.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about Charlie. I didn't know; I swear. I wasn't looking for you at Edward's request. It had been my fault everything went to hell in a handbasket during and after the party that I agreed in a weak moment to leave. I wish I never did, and that I fought harder to stay." She hugged herself and looked upset. "If I knew beforehand I would've done something to save Charlie as would have Edward. We would never have just sat back and let it happen," she apologized profusely.

Her words registered slowly.

They hadn't known. I guess I should've expected it since they didn't know about me being undercover. That meant they were still unaware of my motive as well.

"It's not your fault." I wiped away a stray tear. "When did you find out?"

"Not until recently." She admitted.

I nodded my head and looked around the woods for Edward to reappear.

"He doesn't know, I've kept it from him. I was trying to respect that it was personal to you."

"But that didn't stop you from tricking him to come here," I stated.

She gave me reluctant smile. "I know I'm interfering but it was better than the alternative." She shrugged, but I could see that she was worried.

"Which is?" I prompted.

"For you two to discuss when you're ready. I don't blame you for not wanting us back in your life, but I have faith that you'll give us another chance." She gave me a hopeful look.

I took a step back and straddled my bike. "I can't promise anything, right now," I told her.

I started the bike and headed away; my mind filled with conflicting thoughts.

**A/N: So many of you are right, Bella is a Narc. and she's undercover.**

**Part of why she has been so upset with Edward was that she thought he was interfering with her job. Bella thought they already knew she was Narc. which is why she went to Carlisle, in hopes that he would reason with Edward to stay out of it.**

**It has been hinted at, but it's pretty obvious now, that something happened to Charlie. That will be explained more in the next chapter. **

**There are some of you that want Bella and Edward back together already. Give it some time. It hasn't even been 24hrs., since they reappeared in her life. It won't take to the end of the story, but it isn't going to be instant either.**

**So did Bella make the right decision telling the Cullens about her job? Should she have told them more? Will Edward back off now that he knows?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you, for taking your time to edit for me. **

***Warning: Some may need tissues for this. **

**Ch. 6**

**BPOV**

_There was a loud clink as Charlie set down his fork and knife on the plate. I robotically stood up and went to grab it. _

"_Hold on a minute, Bells. We need to have a serious talk. Sit down." He pointed gruffly to my chair. _

_I sat down feeling confused as I watched a series of expressions flit across his face. He looked as if he aged years in a matter of minutes. _

"_Bells, I've made a decision. You're leaving tonight to go stay with your mother. I want you to go upstairs and pack a bag. I will send the rest to you later," he said sternly._

"_No! I won't go. You can't make me. I'm eighteen." I argued gripping the chair like it could hold me here. _

"_This isn't up for discussion. You have been walking around this place like a zombie for months. A change will be good for you." His hand slapped the table hard and, I flinched._

"_I'll do better, I promise. Give me another chance." I begged tears filled my eyes._

"_He isn't coming back! I don't want you to say here anymore, you need to move on with your life," he thundered._

"_You don't want me…" His words hit hard, my mind went back to that day in the woods. I pushed back the chair so hard it crashed to the floor. "Fine, I'll leave." _

"_Bells!" he called out._

_I ran upstairs, hearing him curse from behind me. I threw open my door and shoved things wildly into my bag. _

_In my haste going back down the stairs, my feet became tangled, and I landed in a heap on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Charlie came running into the room looking worried._

_He tried to help me up, but I was too angry with him at the moment. _

_I'm ready; you can ship me off now." I went to the door and yanked it open, limping out to the cruiser._

"_You're limping. Do you need to go the doctor?" he sounded concerned. _

"_No. I'm sure you wouldn't want me be late for my flight." I ignored my throbbing ankle as I climbed into the backseat. _

_Charlie watched from the outside for a moment before sighing and rubbing his face with his hand. He got in the front and then used the review mirror to look at me as I sat pouting in the back. _

"_You do know that you're stuck back there until I let you out. So you're going to have to listen to me." He pulled away from the curb._

_I looked blankly out at the trees as we passed them _

_After few moments of silence, he spoke again. But I think it was more to himself than to me. "Did you save up the terrible twos and all the teenage drama just for me. Just when I thought we got a lucky pass with you." _

"_What are you talking about?" I scoffed._

"_Take a good look at yourself, Bells. Is this how you really want to be? Ever since he left, you haven't been the same. I'm out of my league here. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do because it is best for the other person. I never said I didn't want you. I love you, and you'll always be the most important person in my life. But I know what you are going through because it happened to me when your mother left. I don't want you to end up like I did, alone, waiting for someone to come back. I'm sorry you think I'm doing this to hurt you, but I honestly think this is the best way to get you to heal and be happy, again," Charlie explained in a reasonable voice._

_I chewed on my bottom lip as I listened to him. Only a glance at the reflection of the window told me that he was right. I needed to move on with my life. Staying here was preventing me from doing that. I had to let go of Edward once and for all._

"_Dad, I …" my apology was cut short as we swerved off the road as a black car sped by us from the opposite direction. I felt myself knocked hard to the side even though I was wearing my seatbelt. _

"_Shit! Hold on to something, Bells." Charlie made a sharp U-turn and followed the car. _

_I grabbed the handle of the door until my knuckles turned white. He flipped the switch for the siren, and it pierced the air with its wail. He yelled over his radio for backup. _

_The car pulled to the side of the road spraying mud over the cruiser. Charlie hit the wipers and pulled to a stop behind the fancy car. _

"_Bells, stay here and stay down." Charlie hit a button for the camera on his dash and the little red light began to blink. _

_I nodded as he climbed out of the car. I breathed out and slid down in my seat as I watched Charlie approached the car. Now that I was closer, I could see that it was a Corvette with an Oregon license plate. _

_Charlie knocked on the window and that's when everything seemed to begin moving in slow motion. I saw the window come down and then the barrel of a gun. I stared at the scene in front of me blinking … Thinking I had to be seeing things. Charlie reached for his gun just as I heard a loud bang. Immediately, Charlie fell to the ground in a heap, and the car sped off, running over Charlie in the process. _

"_No…! Dad!" I struggled with the door, but it wouldn't budge. I was stuck, because in my tantrum I had chosen to sit in the back. "No… this isn't happening. This is Forks ... Dad." I banged on the door screaming. I tried shaking the protective barrier, but it was no use._

_Backup was coming, but not fast enough. I reached for my phone fumbling with it, hitting a number on speed dial — Edward. _

_It rang and rang._

"_Edward, please," I begged him to answer. _

"_This number…" my phone dropped out of my hand onto the floor of the car. _

_I wasn't sure what I expected. Why would he come? He made it clear he didn't care._

_Backup arrived and they immediately rushed to help Charlie, ignoring my screams. I banged on the door, hoping someone would see me. _

_Finally, the door was yanked open and I stumbled out. "Dad!" _

_I didn't make it two steps before I was pulled backward. _

"_Let me go!" I hollered._

"_Bella, stop before you hurt yourself." The person tried soothe me. _

_I glanced up to see Jacob. I almost didn't recognize him with his hair so short. He was holding me back, standing there in just a pair of shorts._

_I looked back at Charlie as the EMT was covering him with a blanket. "No! No!" I struggled against Jacob._

"No!" I shot up in bed panting and drenched in sweat. I was breathing heavily and crying.

I took a few calming breaths. At first, I thought the pounding was my heart — but quickly realized the banging was nearby. It was just past two in the morning — way too early for anyone decent to visit. I grabbed my gun out of my nightstand and started to make my way to the front door.

"Bella," Edward called my name and banged again. My head snapped around, and I spotted him on the other side of my bedroom window.

My shoulders sagged slightly in relief. "I thought you promised not to come into my room again without permission." I waved my arms around angrily.

Edward eyed me cautiously. "Technically, I'm still outside the room and the house. I didn't break a promise this time. I heard you screaming, and I wanted to check on you."

"You just happened to be in the area." I threw out up my hands in exasperation.

"I …" he paused, he looked nervous. "Could you please, put the gun down now? You took the safety off and waving it around that way it could go off." He glanced at my right hand.

Shit. Why did he have to be right? I hated it when he was right, and I ended up looking like an idiot. I clicked the safety and placed the gun on my dresser.

"Happy. Now that you see that I'm fine, you can be on your way." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella, you still look upset. What happened to Charlie? Is he okay? Can I call him for you or bring you to him?" He offered.

"Not unless, you have Ouija board." I joked sadly.

Edward made the connection quickly and he winced and frowned apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Lo… Bella, I had no idea — I swear it. How did it happen and when? Please open the window, so we can talk. Is this why you're here all alone? I swear I didn't know … If I did …" He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I would've came back and stopped it if I had any warning. Love, open the window please," he pleaded through the glass; His eyes were full of remorse.

I shook my head. I closed my eyes gathering myself together. The rational side of me knew it wasn't his fault, and it would be wrong to blame him since he didn't know. But I still remembered how much I wanted…needed him at that moment, and the fact he wasn't there, stung. I opened my eyes and stared at him through the glass.

"Bella, I am so sorry you lost him. Please, open the window so we can talk. I want to know what happened to him." He leaned his palm against the window.

"He was killed. He pulled over a car for speeding and driving recklessly, and when he went up to the window the driver shot him in the head. He died instantly before he even hit the ground. To make matters worse, they ran him over driving away, splattering him with mud as if he was nothing. — But he was someone special, he was my dad. And he died thinking I hated him." My voice trembled with so much emotion, I wasn't sure if Edward understood everything.

"Charlie knew that you loved him," Edward stated admittedly.

"You're wrong. I was so mad at him that night. He was sending me away, bringing me to the airport to go to Renee's. We had argued, and before I could apologize for being a brat…" I shook my head as tears trailed down my face.

"Bella, may I come in?" Edward asked, tapping on the window.

"I'm sorry, but I rather you didn't," I answered honestly. If I let him in, the walls I had carefully erected around myself would soon fall. I was afraid to allow that to happen and then have him leave again. I'm not sure I could survive.

"Okay, would you come a bit closer then?" he asked, talking to me as if I was a scared animal.

I hated he caught me in yet another weak moment. I moved closer until I was on the other side of the window. We only had the glass between us; his eyes looking at me carefully, and I turned my head from his scrutinizing eyes.

"Look at me, please."

I glanced up to meet his eyes, they were dark today, so maybe he was telling the truth and was out hunting when he heard me. But then why would he be so close to the house?

"Were you there when it happened?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded, and he cursed just loudly enough for me to hear him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then gave an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, you lost him; Charlie was a great man. Just because you argued with him, doesn't mean he didn't know that you loved him." He reached out and placed a hand on the glass. "He loved you and was proud of you ..."

"I don't think he was that proud of me. He was sending me to live with Renée." I admitted, sitting on the small window seat.

"Why?" he prodded.

I shook my head. I wasn't ready to tell him how I was after he left. The very thought of it would be mortifying.

"Okay…." After an awkward pause, he switched to a different question. "Did they catch the guy that did it?"

I nodded. "Yes. He's been put away for life." But I left out a big part of the truth. If he knew it one of the Strikers, he would blow it out of portion. He would be even more adamant that I stop what I was doing. And I couldn't, not yet.

"That's good to hear. I apologize for what I said before. What you're doing is very commendable." Edward praised. "I still think Charlie was proud of you, even if you can't see that yet. If you're only doing this try to prove something…" He stopped when I shook my head.

"I just need to do this. It's hard to explain, but it's for me as well as for Charlie." I insisted.

Edward watched me intently through the glass. I could feel his eyes trying to penetrate my mind so he could probe me some more.

"It's not going to work you know?" I taunted.

"What isn't? He arched his right eyebrow.

"No matter how hard you try you'll never be able to read my mind." I smirked breaking the tension.

He let out a short laugh and then grinned crookedly. "Touché. But that won't stop me from trying."

He sighed then smiled reluctantly. "I'll back off from trying to stop you. But I would like you to promise me something."

"I'm not making any promises with you." I refused, right away.

"I guess I've earned that, but the thought of you in any type of danger, will always worry me. I want to make sure you know that you don't have to do this alone. We can help you. And before you say no, think of what having a mind reader and psychic could do. We can get you inside information easier than bugs or spies. It will make setting traps or catching them much easier. You can still do the dirty work as we stay in the shadows."

He made a very tempting offer. However, I still had my doubts.

"I'm not sure a tip from a psychic or a mind reader will hold up in court. Doesn't that just happen in movies?" I pointed out.

"It's often exaggerated in the entertainment world, but they still get them. Alice has called in tips before." Edward smirked.

"I'll think about it. But I'd rather keep you all out of it if you don't mind. It will be better that way. I don't want to risk anyone being exposed or getting hurt."

"In case you forgot, I'm indestructible." Edward snickered.

"Not completely," I muttered under my breath.

His eyes narrowed as he frowned. "I've lost your trust, and that is my own fault. Somehow, I will find a way to earn it back." He vowed, not leaving any room for an argument.

I stretched and yawned.

"I need to get to sleep. I didn't sleep well last night either, and I have to work tomorrow well…tonight now." I yawned again.

"Right. Do you want me to stick around, in case you have another nightmare?" He offered.

"I think I'll be all right but thank you for offering. Good-night." I stepped backward towards my bed.

"Good-night, Lo…Bella." He looked slightly disappointed; he turned to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing," I called out after him. I waited until I was sure that I had his attention. "You were wrong about something else." I teased.

"What is that?" he looked skeptical.

"I'm apparently a better actress than you have given me credited me for," I smirked proudly.

He paused and gave me a half-smile. "Perhaps. One thing you have never failed to do Miss Swan is surprise me. You've always done what I least expect." He waved then disappeared faster than I could blink.

**SG**

The school day went by slowly.

Carver appeared to be high most of the day. I hated having his hands on me, they felt clammy and shaky. Whenever he would touch me, I felt Edward's eyes on us as well. It was unnerving.

However, I couldn't get too mad at Edward, because he was keeping his promise not to interfere. The times I caught him glancing towards me, he didn't look as hostile as yesterday.

By Biology, I was tired and wanted a nap. I groaned when I saw Ms. Bunsen set up the T.V. for a movie. The room would be dark, and I would have a hard time keeping my eyes open.

Edward gently nudged my elbow.

"If you want to sleep, I'll wake you up before you get caught or anything," he whispered to me.

I debated for a moment and glanced at the teacher as she finished setting up the movie and was now giving out instructions.

"She going to get coffee, and will ask the teacher next door to keep an eye out. You won't get caught." He promised.

I waited until the door closed behind her before I laid my head down on top of my arms. My body was all too aware that Edward was close by. At first, I didn't think I would be able to sleep with how my body buzzed; feeling alive.

Then subconsciously I heard my lullaby play in my head. I had forgotten how beautiful it sounded.

Then next thing I knew I felt Edward's cool breath close to my ear. "Marie, wake up. She's going to be back in about ten seconds."

I opened my eyes and yawned. I stretched my arms over my head and felt surprisingly well rested. "Thank you. I guess I needed that more than I thought." I let my arms dropped and I turned to him.

His eyes glanced up to meet mine and he looked slightly ashamed. I looked at him skeptically, if I didn't know any better, I would swear he was just checking out my breasts.

"You're welcome. I'm glad, I could help somehow," his voice sounded gruffer than normal.

The light came on causing me to blink a few times. When I looked back at Edward, he was focusing ahead with a neutral expression on his face.

At the end of the day, when I went to close my locker, I noticed a large pink folder that wasn't in there before.

"What is all this?" I leafed through the papers and I found a pink, sticky note near the middle.

_**Hey Bella,**_

_**I thought you wouldn't mind if we did this. In the folder is every homework assignment for all your classes for the next few weeks. At least we can ease the burden foy you in some small way, and yet not actually be involved.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alice**_

What they did was very sweet. Although I didn't have to worry about grades I still had to keep up with appearances by doing classwork like anyone else. This did take a lot of pressure off me.

I pulled out my phone and texted a thank you to her. I got back a 'you're welcome' a moment later.

**SG**

When I went to work that night, I went straight to the back to change. I always arrived in street clothes wearing a red wig on and green contacts. I quickly changed into a dark green nightie for tonight. I was finishing my make-up when there was a knock.

"China, are you in there, Doll?" Jerome laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah," I opened the door and he quickly looked me up and down leering at me as if I was on some sort of menu.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" I asked charmingly.

"I want you to show the new girl the ropes. This here is Venus, and I want you to train her tonight." He gestured to his side.

As I glanced to my right to greet the new girl, my eyes could not believe what I saw...

**A/N: Now you know the truth about Charlie(sorry if it made you cry). Bella also witnessed the event right in front of her. She may have acted immaturely with Charlie, but she is human and will have those moments. It will always haunt her, so please don't be too harsh on her.**

**I'm sure some of you wanted her to let Edward into her room. However, she has trust issues at the moment. Edward needs to earn her trust back, and two in the morning when she is half-asleep and already upset isn't the best of times. She will get there. **

**So was Bella suddenly imagining her lullaby or was someone actually humming it? Any guesses on Venus? **

**If you haven't, check out the Maybe an HEA contest. Warning that stories are supposed to be angst level, and they will not guarantee an HEA. If you paste this after net, it should bring you to the page: /u/6649093/Maybe-an-HEA-Contest**

**Thank you for all the love and reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Beta'd by Fran. Thank you for all the red marks that made this story better. **

**Ch. 7**

Standing there next to him, in a long, blood red coat was a familiar blonde. Her cool, golden eyes were expressionless, but she gave me a small smile.

"Welcome Venus," I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Thank you," she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Jerome gave her a lustful stare and licked his lips. "All right you, two, have a great night out there. I have to go make sure the new bartender is all set."

_Please, tell me that it isn't Edward._

I waited until he was out of earshot, before facing Rose. "Well, Venus, this is the room where the waitresses to change. The dancers have the room next to this." I stepped to the side so she could enter.

She breezed by me gracefully, and as if she owned the place.

"I would suggest that corner or behind the curtains. Mind you, that the door doesn't lock so anyone can enter," I explained. "Plus, there are cameras there, there, and there," I whispered under my breath and looked at them pointedly without making it too obvious.

Her eyes followed mine, and she nodded, "Good to know."

She frowned looking at the full-length mirror. She moved closer and fixed her hair, fluffing it over her shoulder. She spun to face me and mouthed. "Two-way mirror with a camera."

That I didn't know, but I wasn't too surprised. Thankfully, I always made sure to put on my wig and green contacts before I came here.

"I'll be a moment." Rose stepped behind a curtain.

"So, Venus, what brings you here?" After the attitude she gave me the other day, I had to say I was mildly shocked to see her in a place such as this.

She met my eyes over the curtain and looked thoughtful. There was no malice in her eyes; in fact, she looked as though she was remorseful.

"Look I know we haven't gotten along in the past, and I know that it is mostly my fault for that. I'm sorry for the things I said the other day. What you are doing is a really great thing, and I'm going to help." She pushed the curtain aside and stepped through. She was wearing a red, satin teddy that fit her curves and pushed her breasts up, so they looked even fuller.

"Ro…Venus, I appreciate your willingness, but I can't have you getting involved. Did Edward send you?" I asked remembering to keep my voice low since I wasn't sure if there were microphones in here or not.

She shook head and her hair bounced lightly. "No, he doesn't know. Well, he may know now. I promise I won't get in your way. I…" she stopped when another girl rushed into the room.

"Oh, God, I'm so late. Have they noticed? I can't afford to lose this job." Gwen dropped her stuff and started getting changed in the middle of the room. "This day has been one thing after another." Her shirt muffled her voice, as she pulled it over her head then tossed it down at her feet. "My kid woke up with the stomach bug, so daycare wouldn't take him, and the doctor's office took forever to call me back. Of course, since the baby was sick, I couldn't go to my other job, and when I called out, they told me one more strike, and I'm gone." She tugged on her fishnet stocking. "Like I called out just for the fun of it or something. I can't help it — kids get sick. Thank God, my angel of a neighbor is looking after him tonight so I can work. I'm hoping I can get some excellent tips."

"I don't know if they noticed, Jerome didn't say anything to me. I hope your son feels better soon. Gwen, this is our new waitress, Venus. Venus, this is Gwen." I introduced them.

Rose nodded and smiled wanly, and Gwen looked a bit mortified.

"Oh Lord, what you must think of me after my ranting. I'm sorry you had to hear that." Gwen blushed. She quickly ran a brush through her long black hair.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has days like that." Rose shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I seem to get more than my fair share. Did you hear about Cat?" Gwen looked at me.

I shook my head. I knew Cat was one of the best dancers at the club.

"Well, rumor has it she was the next chosen one. I tell you that is the ticket. I need to work on being a dancer. If I could find a guy willing to want me and even willing to take my kid, I'll be all for it." Gwen stepped into her shoes.

"I don't think it is as good as it sounds. All those men want is sex; there's no love in it at all." I was filled with a sense of dread and tried to discourage her.

"I don't care if it's just sex. I gave up on love a long time ago. I'm not getting a prince. As long as I can get food in my kid's belly, a roof over his head, and clothes for him to wear, then I will do just about anything to ensure that." She stepped quickly out of the room — heels clicking as she went.

Women just like her are the ones I wanted to help. She shouldn't have to resort to this in order to take care of her son. The Strikers were preying on women who found themselves in desperate situations.

"Bella, I'm not here because I think you need protection, I want to help girls like her. They are the ones that need it. Another set of eyes and ears can't hurt. Drugs and alcohol won't affect me, and I can fight back if needed," Rose said softly. She verbalized my thoughts and sentiments.

I eyed her for a moment longer as I deliberated.

"Did Edward tell you about my past?" she asked.

"Vaguely. He never gave me any details just that it was similar to what happened to me in Port Angeles."

She gave me a surprised look. "There was more to it than that. I won't go into specifics right now, but I don't want what happened to me to happen to them."

I glanced at her and sighed, "Okay."

Her compassion surprised me — she almost seemed human. Rose never lied to me in the past, she told me the truth — even if it was the brutal truth. Who was I to deny honest help?

**SG**

"We should get out there." I led the way out of the room.

She fell into step beside me. "I have to say, I like seeingthat you're more confident. It suits you," she complimented.

"Thank you, I guess." She only knew a part of why I had changed so much.

"Our section is over there, we have six tables and three booths. You'll find the busiest nights to be Thursday thru Saturday. They card at the door, so you don't have to worry about checking IDs in here. Patrons are not allowed to touch you unless you give them permission. If a patron requests a back room visit, they need to speak to Jerome. They claim that they won't force you, however, they offer a lot of incentives for you not to say no."

"What kind of incentives?" Rose asked, scanning the room.

"Money, we would get at least sixty percent of what they pay to start. Or so they say. To someone like Gwen, they jump at the chance." I nodded my head to where Gwen was leading a man in a business suit through a curtain to a back room.

"I haven't had any offers yet from any of the V.I.P. clients. Those are the ones the girls disappear with, and they seem to only want the dancers in the private rooms — not the waitresses," I explained.

"But you would if they ask?" Rose asked skeptically.

"If I thought I could get evidence, then yes." I gauged her face for a response.

She frowned but didn't say anything.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand, so don't worry. And please, try not to tell Edward that part." I implored. I felt sick inside that he might find out what levels I may have to stoop to in order to reach my goal and get information.

"Why are you so afraid of him knowing?" She arched her eyebrow.

"I don't think he would understand," I muttered. I caught Jerome looking at us. "We should move."

I headed to my first table where two men sat, their ties loosened around their necks, and plastered on my most charming smile. "What can I get for you boys tonight?" I asked, making sure I stayed to the side to not block the dancers.

"Whatever is on tap." The first guy didn't even look up; his eyes were trained on the blonde twirling around the pole.

The second glanced at me then pouted slightly when he realized I wasn't naked. "The same." He looked past me to Rose, you could practically see him start to salivate.

"We'll be right back with your beers," I turned towards the bar.

I paused when I spotted the new bartender. Well, I guess it was better than Edward. But I should have known. "Please tell me, he knows not to put actual 'rocks' in the drinks." I whispered to Rose.

She tilted her head back and laughed musically. A few heads shot towards her and their mouth dropped open as they gaped at her. She smiled at them and tossed her hair, and they ate it up. Maybe having her here would help me get in further.

"Don't worry. Jasper bought Chip, _Bartending for Dummies_." She smiled as we stepped up to the bar.

Emmett was a bit further down filling an order for some men at the bar. He glanced up and gave me a quick nod.

"Hey China, what can I do for you beautiful." Dylan, another bartender, stood in front of me and winked. Dylan was late twenties and undercover for the FBI.

"I need two beers from the tap, please." I gave him a friendly smile.

"No problem. Who's the newbie?" He glanced at Rose looking her up and down with interest.

"This is Venus. Venus this is Dylan." I introduced them.

"Venus, welcome to the club."

"Charmed," Rose smiled politely but didn't reach out her hand to shake his.

Dylan frowned and dropped his. "Got to be a lot friendlier than that if you want good tips." He criticized.

"I didn't realize the bartenders tipped the waitress," Rose responded sharply.

Dylan shook his head and went to pour the beer as I shot her a pointed look. I knew she was often a bitch, but I thought she would at least try a little harder here. Her head was turned towards Emmett. He was looking at the wall of alcohol, but his mouth was moving. Rose sighed and dropped her scowl, so I figured he had said something to her.

"Here you go ladies," Dylan slid the ice-cold mugs in front of me. He watched closely as I placed them on my tray.

"So, China, perhaps you and I can hang out some time outside of work." He reached out and brushed my wrist with his little finger.

At first, I thought he was talking about exchanging information. However, the way he was looking at me, I was betting he had other plans. I didn't care for him that way, but I couldn't afford not to have him on my side either.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. I have been very busy lately." I winked.

He nodded knowingly then turned to help another waitress.

Rose followed me as I made my way through the sea of tables. She remained quietly watching and flirted lightly with some of the patrons. Within the half-hour, she was working a section on her own when Gwen didn't return from the back room.

**SG**

Just before midnight, I noticed the back of a familiar blond head talking to Jerome. They seemed to be having a tense conversation. I was broken out of my stare when a very drunk college student tried to pull me onto his lap.

I pulled away and gave him a slightly reproachful look. "Sorry, but no touching." I scolded him lightly.

He was drunk enough that he started to giggle, and his ears turned a bright pink. His friends around the table started to tease him.

"One of you is D.D. right?" I asked casually.

"Yes, Miss," One of the other guys raised his soda up in salute. He was sober and seemed slightly embarrassed by his friends.

"Good, I'll be back in a few." I smiled at him.

I headed over to Jerome and Carver in hopes I might hear something good. Jerome spotted me right away and stopped talking.

"I was just checking on you and your acquaintance to see if you needed any drinks." I lied. I paused so that I was standing almost between them.

Carver looked down at me with a leering grin and licked lips. "I don't believe I have seen you here before. Who are you, sexy?"

I batted my eyes and puffed up my chest slightly so that it brushed his arm. "You may call me, China." I was pleased, he didn't seem to recognize me at all.

Jerome cleared his throat and looked sterner than normal. "China, this is my nephew Carver, who was just leaving."

Carver scowled at him then turned back to me with a dark look. "I guess we'll have to get to know each other some other time." He winked before walking away.

"How's the new girl working out?" Jerome turned to watch Rose.

She was at the bar getting drinks from Emmett. She had made a point of avoiding Dylan most of the night. I couldn't see why she ignored him, but could handle the customers without batting an eye.

"She got the hang of it really fast," I answered honestly.

"Good. Too bad she turned down being a dancer. She would draw a crowd up there." He eyed her wolfishly.

"You need more dancers?" I bit my lip. Maybe this was my chance, but did I actually have the guts to try?

"Are you interested? Can you dance?" Jerome looked me up and down, eyes settling on my breasts.

"I have been practicing." I forced a smile.

"Gwen spoke to me too. Maybe we can set up a try-out in a couple of days." He clapped me on the shoulder and walked away.

**SG**

I had finished changing when I noticed that Gwen hadn't made an appearance as of yet. I had taken my time in hopes that she would be back. I pulled my tips out of my apron and looked for a moment at Gwen's bag.

After a quick glance at the door, I leaned down and tucked some cash into her bag.

"What are you doing?" Rose's voice made me jump.

I whipped my head around to see her standing just inside of the door. She was giving me a curious look.

"I was giving my tips to Gwen. She needs the money more than I do." I responded, standing up and slipping on my jacket.

She paused then pulled out her own tips; she knelt down and slid the bills into the purse as well. "Do you always give her your tips? Hasn't she noticed?" Rose stood up and glanced at the door.

"Sometimes, and if she has, she hasn't said anything," I shrugged.

Gwen slipped into the room and grabbed her stuff and ran out again, without a word. Rose frowned and shook her head, as she stepped into the curtain area.

"I'll see you around," I called to her.

I arrived at the exit to see Dylan there. He seemed to be waiting for me, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"China, can I walk you to your car?" he asked. He knew I always parked a few blocks away and often walked with me.

"Sure." I agreed willingly.

He waited until we were a block away before speaking. He kept his hands in his pockets as he kept a casual look out.

"Did you hear about Cat?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder to see if we were being followed.

"Only that she was the next 'chosen one,' not much else. Gwen seems determined to take her place, and I told Jerome I was interested." I shifted my bag on my shoulder. I knew he wasn't going to be pleased.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and spun towards me. "What? You can't be serious. There has to be another way." He shook his head furiously.

"If we want to get more information, we need to get into a position where we have contact with V.I.P. clients," I argued.

"It's too risky. You're not even supposed to be working here. If something happens to you, your Chief and my boss are going to blame me." He looked worried.

"It wasn't your idea though; I wanted to help."

I had met Dylan in a meeting that took place between the FBI and the local police regarding the Strikers. He was undercover for the FBI trying to bust a human trafficking ring. I was only supposed to be a narc. at the high school in Forest Grove, but I persuaded him to let me help him after he admitted to running into roadblocks.

"Still, if anything was to happen to you I would blame myself. I wasn't kidding earlier when I asked you to go out sometime. I really like you, and I think we could be good together," he said softly.

I sighed heavily. It wasn't the first time he expressed interested in me. He was a nice guy, and I considered briefly giving him a chance then backed away from the idea several times. I knew my heart wasn't in it, and the last time I tried when I wasn't ready, it didn't end very well.

Edward came to my mind too. I didn't know what to do about him. Where part of me still loved him — another part couldn't get over how he lied, and just up and left me.

"Dylan, look, I'm very busy right now, and I really don't have time to date anyone," I explained.

We had reached my Prius, and I dug my keys out of my pocket.

"Well, we don't have to date per say. It could be more of a _benefits_ thing." He offered and looked hopeful.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" I was immediately insulted.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought if you were willing for the investigation, then why not me?"

I gave him a disgusted look.

In the distance, I swear I could hear Edward growling. I shook my head furiously. "I don't plan on letting it get that far, just for your information. And you have offended me, so I'm leaving now." I yanked open my car door and slid in, tossing my bag onto the passenger seat.

"Wait." He placed his hand on the door, stopping it from closing. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a harsh breath. "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot you're technically still a kid, I shouldn't have said that."

I rolled my eyes. _That was his apology? _"Fine. I'm going home and catch up on some sleep."

He backed away so I could close the door. I drove off leaving him on the sidewalk, even though in the past, I had always driven him to his car.

"Don't kill him, Edward," I muttered under my breath sensing he was still nearby.

At a stop light, I glanced at the small wolf carving hanging from the review mirror. Every time that I looked at it, it reminded me why I was better off alone.

**A/N:**

**So Venus is Rose, which may surprise some of you. Emmett's name at the club is Chip. Edward didn't send them to help Bella. Rose went on her own, and Emmett followed her.**

**Two new characters, Dylan and Gwen, in this chapter. I posted pictures of them and Carver on my timeline earlier in the week (Tues.). What do you think of them? Would you help Gwen like Bella and Rose, or is it overstepping? Should she have given Dylan a chance? (I think I already know the answers on that one.)**

**Sneak peek posted on either Tues. or Wed. on my FB page. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and love to this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thank you, Fran, for taking your time to make my story even better. **

**Ch. 8**

**(BPOV)**

When I arrived home, I took a quick shower — working in that place always left me feeling dirty. Standing under the warm spray, I was able to sooth my muscles but not relax my mind.

_Why did my life have to be so complicated? _ I sighed, turning off the shower and stepping out.

The house was dark and quiet, which usually didn't bother me. However, tonight I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I made sure the front door, and all the windows were locked before heading to my room.

I stepped into my room, went directly to the window and peered out. I still had the eerie feeling something was amiss. However, I didn't think it was Edward this time or any of the Cullens.

"Edward?" I whispered, knowing he should be able to hear me.

A gentle breeze moved the branches of the trees, but still no other response. I shook my head, stepped away from the window and crawled into my bed.

Minutes that felt like hours went by as I tossed and turned as memories prevented me from going to sleep.

The Blacks had been very good to me when Charlie passed away. Billy helped me make all the arrangements for the funeral, and he and Jacob sat with me as support. As a result, I had grown close to Jacob.

I never went back to school after Charlie's death. The stares were unsettling from my classmates. Instead, I had gotten my G.E.D. and began to make plans to join the police academy. I had heard officers talking about the Striker family at the reception, which was held after the funeral. It was then I decided to find a way to stop them.

I was still a klutz and not physically fit at all so I turned to Jacob for help getting into the academy. I saw how he had grown over the last few months, and thought he would be the perfect person to help me.

Little did I know then, that it was the wolf gene that had affected his growth, causing him to be stronger and faster than a normal human. Although Jake was hesitant at first, he helped me train. The other wolf pack members helped me out as well.

What I didn't notice as time went by was exactly how close Jacob and I had become. He was my rock and he supported me without judgment. Maybe we did fall into a relationship without me realizing what was happening. Being with him was easy; he made me forget the pain for a while. However, where I had only seen him as a close friend, he had seen more — or at least, he wanted more.

"_Bella, I really like you, I think we could be good together." Jacob reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. We were sitting in the garage after __a day__ of riding our bikes._

"_Jake…" He caught me by surprise, and I pulled away. A small part of me wanted to make him happy and say 'yes'; but I knew my heart wasn't completely in it. _

"_It's because of him isn't. He isn't coming back." Jacob sneered; his attitude did __a 180.__ "I'm here and I would never leave you. Where was he when Charlie died, huh? M.I.A. — because the bloodsucker doesn't give a shit about you at all. When are you going to realize that?"_

"_Stop it," I felt a hole twist open in my chest that throbbed painfully. _

"_Just try for me, please. I can make you happy." He pleaded; he came so __close__ that I could feel the heat of his skin radiating off him._

_I knew I cared for Jacob. However, it wasn't the way he wanted. Would it be wrong to make him happy? Maybe I could learn to love him._

_Before I could __decide,__ his lips descended on mine. Instead of feeling good — it caused my blood to run cold, and my stomach to flip and twist into knots. His hands felt like an iron grip that was caging me in. A nagging voice in the back of my head was telling me that I shouldn't have to try so hard._

"_Jake, stop." I pushed him off, feeling uncomfortable as I moved across the room. I __took__ a deep calming breath before I snapped at him._

_He looked at me dejectedly with confusing marring his eyes. Although he looked like a grown man, his facial expression reminded me of a __young__ boy who was denied his treat. _

_What's wrong?" He took a step towards me, but I jerked away from his reach._

"_I'm sorry. I can't do this, it wouldn't be right." Tears ran down my cheeks._

"_I love you. I know you love me, too. I'm the one who has been there for you. I would never leave you like he did. How can you still be hung up on him," Jacob growled. His fists were clenched at his side as his body started to tremor. He seemed to be barely holding together so as not to change less than five feet from me. _

"_It isn't Ed…him… It isn't you. I love you, but only as a good friend. You deserve more than someone who will never be able to love you fully. For all we know you can find your imprint, and forget all about me." I wished __intensely__ for what I was saying to be true. Jake deserved the best despite how he was reacting right now. I tried not to get upset with __him__ since I knew that it was my rejection that was making him act like a jerk. I hoped one day he would see that I was right about this._

"_You had to feel something in that kiss. I'll show you again." He insisted reaching for me._

"_Jacob, I said no." _

_Before I realized what I was doing, I defended myself by flipping him __onto__ his back the way Leah had taught me. He was on the floor, looking up at me stunned and hurt. I had to have caught him __off-guard,__since,__ in __a normal__ circumstance I shouldn't have been able to flip him that way._

"_Jake, I…" I started to apologize._

"_Save it. Enjoy being alone, Bella." Jake stormed from the garage. _

_A minute later, I heard his wolf howl in the distance._

**SG**

I sat up in bed, now wide-awake. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top. Jacob had done so much for me, and I ended up unintentionally treating him like crap. Because of him, I was stronger than I used to be. I was also alive since the pack had taken care of Laurent and then later Victoria, who were both after me in vengeance of James' death.

I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so I decided to get up. With a sigh, I stretched and then padded out of the room. Maybe some warm milk would help. I remembered my grandmother making it for me as a small child to help me sleep.

I didn't bother with the lights as I went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked at the sparse contents. It had been a while since I shopped and I grimaced when I checked the date of the milk; it had expired a few days ago. I didn't bother to smell it since I didn't want to risk smelling sour milk; I left it in the fridge to take care of it later.

A knock on the door startled me. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. Despite the déjà vu feeling from the night before. I grabbed a carving knife from the knife block and approached the door cautiously. I peeked through the peephole then rolled my eyes — I should've have known.

I unlocked and opened the door. "Well, it is nice to see that you learned to use the door. Maybe next you can learn to come at a decent hour." I smirked.

"I brought you a peace offering … milk." He glanced quickly at the knife and his lips twitched as his eyes glowed with amusement.

"How did…Alice." I realized the pixie must have seen me, and either told Edward or he saw the vision while she had it.

"Thanks, that was nice of you." I reached for the jug.

He handed it over and looked reluctant to leave. "You're welcome. May I come for a minute; I'd like to talk to you."

"Now? It can't wait until a better time." I asked.

"I was hoping to since you're up, and it will be sunny today. However, I guess it can wait, but it is rather important." He seemed pretty persistent.

"Okay, but not for long. I want to try to get some sleep before work tonight." Luckily, it was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about school.

I headed to the kitchen and put the knife away before searching for a pot.

"Do you usually greet visitors with weapons? That makes twice now. I'm starting to think you don't want me around." Edward chuckled from behind me.

I placed the pan on the stove and glanced behind me. "Only visitors who can't seem to tell time and show up in the middle of the night," I smirked then poured some milk into the pot.

"I'll make sure my next visit will be at a more convenient time," Edward's mouth twisted into a lopsided grin. My heart skipped a beat, and I blinked and turned away before he could dazzle me.

"Well, that may be in your best interest since my next weapon of choice is a flame thrower." I fought my own amused smile as I teased him.

His laughter stalled then he cleared his throat nervously. There was a period of silence as I stirred the milk.

"You needed to talk to me so talk." I looked over my shoulder.

Edward had his back to me, looking around at my sparse furnishings. I only had Charlie's old chair, coffee table, and television. There wasn't much since I didn't plan on being here for long so I didn't see the need for to furnish the whole house.

"Edward?" I called to him.

He turned around and gave me a sheepish smile before his expression became serious. "I wanted to talk to you about Dylan."

"I know you were watching earlier. Don't worry, I can handle him. I may not be able to take down a vampire, but I can handle myself around human men." I turned to check on the milk.

"I wish you wouldn't be so cavalier about it. I know you have been trained, but so has he as an FBI agent." Edward's eyes grew dark and stormy.

"Dylan is an FBI agent; you're right. He may have acted like a jerk before, but he wouldn't force himself on me. He took this job to fight against situations such as sexual abuse, not cause them." I stirred the milk again as it came to a simmer.

I poured it into a mug and faced Edward, who was still scowling. I took a small sip of the warm liquid. Edward continued to watch me without speaking again. Maybe he was acting this way because another decent guy was showing interest when I have kept him at bay.

"Look I'm not interested in having a relationship with him…or anyone else, if that is what you're worried about. I need to focus on my job. So if this out of jealously…"

He interrupted me. "You think I'm doing this out of jealously?" He looked more upset and even slightly offended.

"Okay, so maybe you're not, I'm trying to figure out where you're coming from or what the problem is. Obviously, I'm missing something, so please tell me." I took another sip glancing at him over the cup.

"He's a double agent," Edward explained watching me closely.

I froze; the cup slipped from my grip, as mind went into overdrive.

Edward grabbed the mug before it hit the floor. He set it on the table and reached for my hand — he barely brushed it before pulling back.

"I know you may not believe me, but I'm telling you the truth," he said cautiously.

I looked him in the eye and nodded. "I believe you, but how do you know?"

He tapped his forehead. "Benefits of being a mind reader."

"Shit. This isn't good." I ran my hand through my hair anxiously.

Someone who I thought was my closest ally was working against me this entire time. Edward's eye widened slightly at my curse, but he didn't comment.

"I don't mean this negatively, but I think you are in over your head. Please, reconsider letting us helping you. Between Alice and me, we can tell you about any deals going down, and what girl is next on their list. Jasper can hack into their computer systems. And that is just the tip of the iceberg. We can help you keep one step ahead, instead of being behind." He attempted to dazzle me, to persuade my answer.

I shook my head so I could think clearly. I wanted to disagree about being over my head. However, I was starting to accept that he was right. I wasn't going to be able to do this on my own. If I really wanted the Strikers taken care of, I would have to accept their help.

"Do the Strikers know about me?" I asked while trying to formulate my next move.

"No. Dylan wasn't lying when he said he was attracted to you. However, his thoughts are more lust controlled than sentimental. He's keeping you close to keep tabs on you so you don't find out too much. You also apparently put him in a difficult position where he can't expose you, without exposing himself." Edward paused.

He seemed to be weighing something in his mind. His jaw clenched the way it did when he was upset but trying to restrain himself.

"He's knows your boss worked some favors to get you on this case. Where in normal circumstances, you wouldn't be allowed. And I'm not talking about you getting involved with an FBI human trafficking case when you're only a police officer. Although you could get in trouble with interfering, if you're not careful. Since Dylan is a crooked agent, you don't exactly have their permission to be helping." Edward's voice was a tense type of calm and I knew he was trying hard not to yell at me.

"No one besides Dylan…and you guys know that I'm working at the club. He said his supervisor wouldn't allow it." I started to rethink every little interaction I've had with him. Was there something I missed that should've clued me in?

"Sometimes being personally involved can mess with a person's judgment," Edward pointed out, sounding calmer. He held my gaze, trying to reason with me.

I broke his gaze and stared into the cup. "So you know that it was the Striker family that killed Charlie. Because of them, a good man lost his life way too early. I want justice for him. They not only killed my dad, but they're hurting others, and possibly killing them. Those innocent people deserve justice, too. They can't get away with it." My vision blurred, and tears swam in my eyes. "They deserve more than to rot in jail. It was Chase Striker that killed Charlie but Carver was there too, in the passenger seat. He only got a month in juvi before he was back out on the street as though nothing happened. It isn't fair."

"You're still playing a dangerous game," Edward stressed. His cool fingers covered mine and pulled them away from the cup. He held them gently, rubbing small circles on the back of my hands.

"I know I messed up leaving. I know you don't believe me when I say that I love you, and I won't leave you again. But at least give me a chance to try. Please let me help you, Love."

I looked into his eyes and all I saw was sincerity.

"Okay," I agreed quietly.

**A/N: **

**A quick look into her past relationship with Jacob. They may of not of had a romantic relationship; but things didn't end well, and Bella is blaming herself for that. **

**Dylan is a double agent. A couple of you suspected that. Bella didn't. **

**Edward was able to get her to agree to let them help. I know many of you wanted her too. **

**Questions:**

**Was Bella only agreeing to let him help or giving him another chance? Will Dylan be a problem? Did you catch the part about Victoria? (It will be explained later how Edward didn't know)**

**This story was on the Lemonade Stand this week. Thank you, again for the nod Midnight Cougar. **

**Thank you all for the love and reviews for this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. I hope you enjoy your vacation. **

**Ch. 9**

**(EPOV)**

"Sometimes being personally involved can mess with a person's judgment," I tried to reason with her calmly. Showing my agitation and being confrontational would just make her defensive. I held her gaze; I could see the turmoil in her eyes.

She looked down into the cup. "So you know that it was the Striker family that killed Charlie. Because of them, a good man lost his life way too early. I want justice for him. They not only killed my dad, but they're hurting others, and possibly killing them. Those innocent people deserve justice, too. They can't get away with it." Her beautiful eyes filled with tears, and a few leaked out to stream down her face.

I had to fight the urge to reach out and take her in my arms. I wanted to wipe her tears away and promise that everything would be okay. She was no longer the shy girl that doubted herself. She was stronger, but I could tell she was burying her pain. In front of me was a woman that had matured faster than she should have. This time of her life should be trouble free.

"They deserve more than to rot in jail. It was Chase Striker that killed Charlie, but Carver was there too, in the passenger seat. He only got a month in juvi before he was back out on the street as though nothing happened. It isn't fair."

I understood her more now. She wanted and needed justice or revenge depending how you looked at it for peace of mind. However, I was worried she would be so focused on it that she would get hurt in the process. She already neglected to realize that Dylan wasn't on the same side, and I feared what else she might be missing.

I knew I couldn't stop her mission, nor did I want to for a bunch of reasons. I also couldn't force her to let us help. I made a mistake in how I went about things in the beginning. I knew I couldn't order her around, and expect her to do what I say. When I left that meeting, I was determined to run all the way to Forks and speak with Charlie myself. I was hoping he would talk some sense into her.

I never got there though. I had realized halfway through my run that I was going about this the wrong way. I lost her trust before by leaving her. If I wanted her to trust me again, I would have to play by her rules.

"You're still playing a dangerous game," I stressed. I covered her hands with mine and pulled them away from the cup. I rubbed small circles on the back on them the way I used to do when she was upset in the past. "I know I messed up by leaving. I know you don't believe me when I say that I love and I won't leave you again. But at least give me a chance to try. I can help you." I made a promise that I would never break.

"Okay," she whispered.

Elated that she was finally willing to give me another chance, I pulled her hands to my lips and kissed the back of them. She looked startled and pulled them away.

"I meant, okay I will let you help," she explained looking flustered. She chewed on her lower lip as she clutched her cup again. "I know you say you love me, and you won't leave, but…"

"You still don't believe me." I smiled sadly. I would just have to prove it to her. In time, she will realize that I won't run away again like a fool.

Her mouth opened and shut a few times, and she gave a guilty look. "Ed…"

"You don't have to apologize or explain. I know why you don't. I should have been honest with you that day; instead of making up horrendous lies and used your own self-doubts to my advantage. It's my own fault you don't trust me." I paused until she looked up so I could see into her warm brown eyes. "I won't stop trying to earn back your trust. Will you at least give me that chance?"

She took a sip before answering; she seemed to be thinking it over. "You can try. However, I'm not ready for anything but friendship right now."

"Friends." I detested the word to describe what she meant to me. She was my mate and so much more than a friend.

It was already a struggle for me to stand here and not claim her as my own. She was wearing a tank top that fit her curves leaving nothing to the imagination, and a pair of shorts so short I think they might actually be underwear. The Bella I knew in Forks would've been mortified standing like this in front of me. However, it was tame compared to the outfits she wore at the club. With how sinful she looked in those sexy outfits — I wanted to gouge out the eyes of any man who looked at her. I wanted her more than ever and yet I was kept at arm's length.

"We can start there." I agreed with reluctance — I wasn't known for my patience, but I would be for her.

"Good." She smiled genuinely at me.

I found myself smiling back at her. Despite not getting what I entirely desired, I still hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"Bella, forgive me for asking, but you said you saw Charlie get killed. I know you change your appearance for the club, but you don't at school. How come Carver or any of the other Strikers don't recognize you?" It seemed too big of a slight for her to have missed.

"They never saw me in the car. I was in the backseat when it happened. Charlie had turned on his camera so everything was caught on tape, plus the gun was still found on Chase Striker, so they had enough evidence without my testimony. The police department and D.A. hid the fact that I was there for my protection. They thought it the least they could do for Charlie, to protect his only daughter."

I bit the inside of my cheek from retorting that now she was doing the opposite by going after the Striker family. She already agreed to let us help, and I would do my very best to keep her safe.

**SG**

"So how exactly do you plan on helping me?" Bella asked.

"Do you want to talk about this now?" I asked in surprise.

She looked exhausted leaning against the counter. I knew with the schedule she had been keeping, she wasn't getting nearly enough sleep.

"Why not? I won't be able to sleep anyways."" She shrugged.

"Why can't you sleep?" I grew concerned.

"It seems every time that I go to sleep, I have bad dreams." She ran her hand through her hair.

"About Charlie again?" I asked.

"Not this time." She shook her head.

"Would you like to talk about them? That's what friends do. Right?" I offered.

She seemed to be hesitant, so I decided to suggest something else.

"Or we can talk about anything. I'm sure I could find something completely mundane to talk about that will bore you until you fall asleep."

Her lips twitched into a smile. "I rather not talk about my dreams. I prefer to forget them and talk about something else. You asked me once to distract you, now it's your turn to distract me." She challenged me.

"Should we sit?" I suggested.

She shrugged and walked around the counter to her small living room. She gestured to the chair before taking a seat on the floor. I followed her example and sat down across from her. I knew she was trying to do the hospitable thing by offering me the only chair. However, at the same time, I was raised to be a gentleman, and allowing her to sit on the floor as I sat in the chair wouldn't be right either.

"You want a distraction, okay." I thought for a moment before smiling innocently. "I plan on running over Tyler Crowley after school tomorrow," I teased.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. It was a beautiful sound, one that I haven't heard enough of in so long.

"You will have to break him out of jail first."

"He's in jail? What did he do?" Her news caught me by surprise.

"Seems he never learned his lesson after that first accident, though this one might not be all his fault. He was driving drunk after prom, and Lauren decided it was the perfect time to give him road head. He crashed right through the display window at Newton's." She finished off her milk and set on the floor beside her.

"Was everyone okay?" I worried more about her than the other two. I wasn't sure if she was still working there at that time.

"Cuts, and bruises, mostly; and Lauren bit down so hard that Tyler supposedly almost lost his manhood. However, I'm pretty sure that last part was a rumor started by Mike, who was pissed he got stuck with clean-up duty. Tyler is in jail for driving drunk, and Lauren got community service for her part in the fiasco. And I used to think Forks was boring." She snickered.

"Seems like the guy's has been punished enough then." I winced. He was an idiot, but I imagine that to be bitten that area really has to be very painful.

"Did they allow him at graduation?" I tried to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know I wasn't there. I dropped out after Charlie died. I got my GED and focused on getting myself in better physical shape to get into the academy." She shifted over and leaned her back against the chair.

"What did Renée think about that?" I questioned. Her name hadn't come up at all in our conversations before.

Bella hesitated then looked very guilty. "I haven't told Renée anything. I haven't wanted her to worry about me or about what I was doing. She thinks I'm at U-Dub. I call her at least once a week, so she hears from me and doesn't make any surprise visits." She started rubbing the bottom of her foot.

I glanced down; her feet were slightly red, swollen and had small calluses that never used to mark her feet. I'm sure it was the work she did and the heels she has taken to wearing. I never understood why women wore those shoes when the results were painful. Sure, they made her legs look longer, but it wasn't worth it.

Bella cleared her throat causing me to look up at her. She was looking at me with a curious expression.

"I was just looking at your battle scars. Can I do anything for you?" I offered. _Rub them? _ I wanted to offer but held back.

She snorted lightly before tucking her legs under her. "I'll be okay. One of the hazards of the job. I'm just glad my balance has gotten better, or I would've probably broken my ankle or neck by this point."

"I've noticed. You surprised me the way you climbed the rope in gym class. I was worried that you were going to fall, and I was about to run out there to catch you until Alice stopped me. I have to say I was very impressed." I complimented her.

She blushed lightly. "I've worked hard with Jake."

Jake as in Jacob Black, Ephraim Black's grandson? He was the boy who showed up at prom and said my Bella looked merely 'pretty'. I guess the _wolves _did descend when we left. I felt a surge of jealousy that yet another guy was close to her while I was gone.

"By the way, how did you not laugh at me?" She accused.

"Why would I ever laugh at you?" I asked confused.

"When I believed the part about the cold ones in the Quileute legend, but totally ignored the fact that Quileutes could change into wolves. You could have at least told me, it technically wouldn't have broken the treaty since Jake already did that," she scoffed.

"I didn't think much of it since there were no wolves around at the time we were there. We had thought they had all died out," I replied truthfully.

"You were wrong. There were at least two maybe three when you left. There were a total of seven when I left Forks." A shadow covered her eyes, leading me to believe that something had happened.

I didn't know where to start. Part of me wanted to lecture her for hanging out with adolescent wolves that wouldn't have been able to control their tempers and could have hurt her. The other part of me wanted to know how close she got to Jacob.

Bella let out a big yawn that appeared to be exaggerated. "I think we should say good night. I won't be able to keep my eyes open much longer."

"I think I failed at distracting you." I apologized.

"That's okay. I'm so tired that at this point I don't think it will matter much. I can catch up on sleep during the day. I only have to shop for food before work." She stood up.

"I'll be on my way. We will talk about a game plan soon. Perhaps on Sunday once you're rested?" I rose to my feet and stood very close to her. I fought the urge to pull her into my arms.

She took a step back, wrapped one arm around her and rubbed the other arm with it. "That sounds like a good plan. Good night, Edward." She gave me a soft smile.

"Good night, Bella. I hope you have pleasant dreams." I whispered as I looked directly into her eyes.

She blinked and looked quickly away. I held back a laugh realizing that I must have dazzled her as she once accused me of doing. I headed to the door and paused checking the surrounding area. It was safe, and I realized I forgot to mention something to her when I first arrived.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked from behind me.

"You should know that Dylan is out there in his car." I turned to look at her.

Confusion flit over her face, quickly replaced with fury. She went to the window and peeked out.

He's two houses down on the left." I informed her.

"Did he see you arrive?" Her eyes squinted to see in the dark. She dropped the curtain and spun to face me.

"No, he was asleep. As far as I know, he hasn't been there the previous nights." I kept my hand on the doorknob waiting to see her reaction to this news.

Her eyes tightened, and she gave me a sharp nod. "Thank you for letting me know."

"Would you like me to stay out there, and make sure he leaves you alone as you sleep?" I offered. I was staying anyway, but I thought she should at least have a say.

"I'll be fine. I'll make sure the door and windows are locked so I don't get any surprise visitors." Her lip twitched slightly. "I also keep my gun on my nightstand at night."

"You're sure? I could soap his windows or egg his car; maybe it will teach him a lesson." I suggested.

"That sounds something that Emmett would do — not you." She snickered. "Seriously though, I'll be okay. Besides, we both know you're staying no matter what I say."  
She casted me an amused smile.

I shrugged sheepishly that I was caught. I opened my mouth to tell her I wouldn't, but I promised her no more lies.

"Good night." She didn't seem mad. She headed into her kitchen area and cleaned up.

"Good night." I echoed and disappeared out the door.

**SG**

I rounded the house and entered the woods. Emmett was standing by a group of trees with a bag at his feet.

"What, she said I could do it?" He grinned mischievously.

I snorted and shook my head. "That isn't what she said. She said it sounded like something you would do."

"So that's a no?" He sighed. _Then why did Alice hand me the bag and send me here?_

"I haven't got a clue. You will have to ask her." I leaned against a tree near him and watched the house.

The light went out in her room, and I could hear the movements as she got into bed.

"Are you staying the whole night? Remember it's going to be sunny later." Emmett warned me.

"I'm staying as long he does." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Emmett didn't argue, but just nodded his head. _I'll keep my eye on her at work. You know that, right?_

"I know you will, Emmett. Thank you." I smiled at him.

In fact, he was one of the ones I trusted the most to watch her back. He may be a goof, but he was also fiercely protective of Bella since he thought of her as sister.

"How are you doing with all this?" he questioned.

"She is slowly letting me back in. I have to earn back her trust. Right now, I'm in the friend zone."

"There is nothing wrong with that. If you remember, I was in the friend zone with Rosie for a while since she didn't trust men at first." He recalled.

"I remember. She was a lot easier to be around after you came into the picture." I smirked.

"Well, the same can be said for you. Bella changed you for the better, too." He elbowed me.

"Yes, she has," I admitted wholeheartedly.

I gazed at the back of the house where Bella's heart rhythm and breathing let me know that she had fallen asleep.

"Well, I'm going to head back. Are you coming, bro?" _Before she wakes up and arrests your ass for stalking or for being a peeping tom_

I shook my head. She thought I was out here. What if something happened before I get back to her? I didn't want to disappoint her again.

He turned to leave and waited for me to follow him. _Alice will let us know if that guy will be a problem._

"I'll be home before the sun rises," I promised, half ignoring him.

He watched me for a moment and clasped me on the shoulder. "All right have it your way."

He took off in a flash, and I settled myself against the tree for a long night.

**A/N:**

**So it was Dylan that was giving her the creepy feeling of being watched. Although tempting, it would be juvenile or Edward or Emmett to egg the car. **

**A little more information learned in this chapter. The Strikers didn't know Bella was at the scene of Charlie's death. Walls are still coming down. **

**Should I had let them egg the car? I know most of you want Dylan to disappear, but by whose hands? Bella's, Edward's, Strikers, or another like Emmett or Rose?**

**Some of you may know Fran on Facebook and know she is going on vacation. She was nice enough to edit another chapter for me this week, so next week's posting will still be on schedule. **

**Thank you for all the love and reviews for this story**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you, for taking your time to edit for me before you went on your vacation.**

**Ch. 10**

**(EPOV)**

Saturday went by at a snail's pace.

The sun was just coming up when Dylan was woken by a man who threatened to call the police because he had slept in front of his house all night.

I never resented a sunny day as much as I did in my entire existence. I had thought about inviting her to our house but decided against it. I was being selfish and wanted to spend time alone with her but if she came to us, my family would monopolize her attention.

I had waited for a decent hour on Sunday before I texted her. She responded quickly back asking for a time. I got in my new Volvo with minutes to spare, but just as I started the engine, three doors opened and three out of my four siblings slid inside. Rose claimed she didn't think she needed to be there, and I couldn't agree with her more.

I heaved a huge sigh and looked at them each in turn.

"What are you guys doing?" my irritation spilled out easily.

"Joining you. If we're going to help, shouldn't we be included in the conversation?" Alice answered from the backseat.

"I don't think it will be necessary," I argued.

"I disagree. I think we should be there to answer any questions Bella may have. Besides, have you considered that it may make her more comfortable if we were there? She needs to know she can trust all of us, not just you." Alice met my eyes with a knowing look. _You're not the only one that lost her trust that day. I let you have your way when I didn't say __good-bye__ because I didn't think we would be gone that long. You're not the only one that has a __guilty__ conscience._

"Fine." I shifted the car into drive and headed down the driveway. "Alice, you do have to promise me one thing. No complaining or insulting the inside of Bella's house…or insisting she has to let you redecorate for her."

"You make it sound as if I don't have any manners." She looked sharply at Emmett in the front seat. "I'll be good. I will never force anything on her again; I promise. If I do, I'll let Emmett pick out my clothes for the next year."

"Cool, has pleather made a comeback yet?" Emmett grinned devilishly.

"Pleather was never in." Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Even better." Emmett snickered.

Alice looked pained, and Jasper reached over and squeezed her hand in comfort, even though he was fighting an amused smile. I decided to let her off the hook because I knew she was being honest.

"I believe you, Alice."

I turned to my brother who was hoping that she would slip. "Emmett?"

He glanced at me. "I'm here to show her a few more defensive moves."

"I appreciate that, but what I was going to say is please think before you speak?" I reminded him.

"And if you need to, think about it again," Jasper chuckled dryly.

"Hey, I'm not the one that tried to take a bite out of her." Emmett scoffed.

The car became deathly silent. Jasper winced and looked out the side window. It was now Alice's turn to comfort him.

"See it is comments like that, that worry me," I growled.

Emmett frowned and nodded. "Sorry, Jasper." He sounded contrite.

"Everyone calm down. Everything will go fine," Alice said cheerfully.

"Before we get there, Alice, have you found Victoria yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I can't see her at all. It's like a giant blank spot. It's the same for Laurent; Irina has asked me to look for him, but I get nothing." _ Sorry, I don't know what that means._

"Maybe she pissed off another vampire that finally ended her," Emmett suggested.

"That is always a possibility, but I don't think it would be wise to put our guard down yet," Jasper advised.

I agree." I pulled into the driveway.

"However, either way I think you should tell Bella." Alice demanded. _She deserves the whole truth as to why you left._

"I disagree." She didn't need another thing to worry about.

_Idiot_

_You're making a big mistake…again._

_And you think I'm the clueless one._

I ignored them, parked next to Bella's Prius and got out of the car. I looked it over; pleased to see she had a sensible car at last. Her truck had been a nightmare, and I hoped it had finally died. A small wolf charm hanging inside caught my eye, and I frowned.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked, sending some calming waves to me.

"Yeah," I turned toward the front door.

Just as I raised my hand to knock, the door opened and Bella stood in front of me looking like the girl I used to know. She was barefoot in jeans with an oversized T-shirt, and her damp hair was pulled into a ponytail.

She smiled up at me. "Well, look at that, you used the door, it's a decent time, and you even called first; I'm impressed." Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"He can be taught." Emmett snickered from behind me. I dodged his hand as he reached to mess up my hair.

Bella and Alice burst into giggles and Jasper softly snickered under his breath.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just glad you don't have a flamethrower on you."

"Flamethrower? Naw. What you need is a proton pack, like the Ghostbusters used. That should do some damage." Emmett advised playfully.

"I'll get right on that." Bella grinned playfully as she took a step back so we could enter.

"I didn't realize that all of you were coming. I apologize that I don't have enough chairs for everyone." Her grin faltered as she looked behind her. She cast a quick glance at Alice and grimaced.

"Don't worry about it. Emmett isn't allowed on the furniture anyway." Alice joked with a wink. She eyed the room but kept a pleasant look on her face. _Wow, it is even more depressing than my visions showed. Don't worry, I won't tell her that though. _

The joke was enough to ease Bella's tension. Alice stepped over to her and hugged her lightly.

"Seriously though, don't worry about it. We're sorry we caught you off-guard. We thought it would be best if we were all here for any planning or questions that may arise." Alice took a few steps into the living room and took a seat on the rug crossing her legs underneath her.

"I do have the rocking chair in the other room. Let me go get it." Bella pointed with her thumb behind her.

"Let me." I offered.

She looked like she was about to argue before she nodded. "It's in the room I'm using as an office. First door on your left."

I went quickly and stepped into the room, which smelled strongly of Bella. She must spend a lot of time in here. Her office seemed to double as her workout area. My eyes lingered on the pole. Since I could pick up her scent on it, I knew it had been used.

I hoped that she would never have to use it at the club. I knew she wanted revenge; I was afraid stripping and dancing would later be a regret for her.

I grabbed the chair before I was missed and headed back to the room. Bella was sitting in Charlie's chair, Emmett the other one while Jasper had joined Alice on the floor. I set the rocking chair down next to Bella.

I sat thinking about the many times I had sat in it before. The first time in particular, when Bella hopped into my lap excited that I had stayed the night, which only quickly turned to mortification when she realized what she had done.

_Are you all right? _ Jasper asked without looking up from the laptop he was setting up on the coffee table.

I nodded then turned to Bella with a smile. She was looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. When I caught her eye, she blushed and looked away.

"So, where should we begin?"

"First, we know that Carver is in Seattle this weekend. He is picking up a shipment as well as collecting from a few sellers there."

Bella nodded in confirming my news.

"Do you know where? I called it in that he was headed that way, but any additional information, such as a location and time would be helpful." She looked between Alice and me.

"It was by the ports. I'm sorry I can't say specifically which one since he wasn't thinking of the name. However, if I were to wager a guess it would be close to the Fisherman terminal since he was complaining about the smell of fish."

"The deal went down sometime last night. He's already on his way back." Alice's eyes glazed over. "I see him at a party this week…Wednesday. At…." She looked at me to see if I could identify the boy she was picturing.

"Josh Nelson's, he's a sophomore." I recognized the pimply face.

"Will he be selling drugs there?" Bella looked interested.

Alice closed her eyes searching, but the vision was cloudy. I got a glimpse of dancing and drinking from red Solo cups, but not much else.

"I don't know. It's still unclear, sorry." Alice was disappointed that she couldn't be more of a help. "I don't always see visions of humans that well. Especially, if I don't know them."

"That's okay Alice, it's a start." Bella dismissed her apology. "Do you by chance see when he might be headed to Seattle again?"

Alice concentrated for a few moments. "This coming weekend, but it looks like another party. Frat maybe, looks like Sigma Alpha Epsilon… wait now I see Kappa Sigma. He must be either going to a few or hasn't made up his mind." Alice opened her eyes. "I feel as though I'm not being much of help." She apologized again.

"You are still telling me more than I knew before. Thank you, Alice. Unfortunately, Seattle is out of my jurisdiction." Bella smiled at her.

"I can tell you that he went to Salem this past Thursday. He also sold Jason a large bag of coke under the bleachers on Thursday. That was kind of why I was trying to stop you. I was concerned you would walk into the middle of it," I explained.

She turned to me with one eyebrow raised, and I rushed to explain.

"Not that I was trying to stop you from doing your job. Just that it would've been dangerous for you to walk in on that if you didn't know what you were doing. Although, I guess I owe you another apology for interfering with your job."

"Out of curiosity, what did you think I was doing at the club and at the high school if Narc didn't come to mind?" Bella asked; her eyes were brimmed with curiosity.

I exchanged a look with my brothers since I didn't really want to answer that. They looked just as uncomfortable as me.

"We thought you might be at the club because you had found yourself in financial trouble. We knew drugs were out of the question, since we couldn't smell them in your blood." Jasper answered first.

"Hence the large tip you tried to leave," Bella concluded with a slight nod.

"Seeing you at school, I will admit I didn't understand it at all. When I thought of things you might want to be, law enforcement never entered my mind. I saw you going into either a literary or a science field," I explained.

"I never saw myself in law enforcement either." Bella agreed solemnly.

"Are you going to stay in after this assignment or do something else?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I have to admit going to high school again is less than thrilling. I don't see how you do it." Bella curled back into her chair.

I frowned, if she hated it already, then she would hate how many times we have had to repeat. If she had been changed, it proved that she would grow bored, and regret it happening.

"Tell me about it," Emmett muttered.

"College isn't too bad. At least then you can explore different subjects." Jasper pointed out. "Can I see your cell phone and your laptop?"

"May I ask why?" Bella asked shifting and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I wanted to check it for bugs or tracers. If you don't mind, can I take a sweep of your place?"

"I have a normal laptop and cell phone, and also those issued to me by the station. Which do you want?" Bella put her first phone on the coffee table.

"As long as you don't mind, all of it to be on the safe side. They are probably all right, I just I figured better safe than sorry. Especially, since we know you have been in contact with one crooked agent."

"You have a point. I'll be right back." She got up and disappeared down the hall.

She reappeared a moment later and handed them over to Jasper.

_We have a visitor. _ Alice looked up. "Bella, Dylan is here. Emmett, make yourself scarce. I suggested we act like we are working on a school assignment since he already saw the car."

Emmett disappeared down the hall as a knock sounded on the door.

"He isn't supposed to come here. He could blow my cover." Bella huffed as she stomped toward the door. I caught a glimpse of her gun tucked into the back of her pants.

She opened the door slightly just enough for her to look out, but he couldn't see in. "May I help you, Sir."

"Bella, who is here with you," he demanded. He looked her up and down with a frown. _Damn,__ why is she covering up that fine body of __hers?_

"I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Marie. Not that it is any of your business, but my friends and I are working on an assignment for school." Bella reminded him in clipped tone about her role.

"Shit. Sorry, B…Marie," he apologized quickly then lowered his voice. "I need to talk to you about the other night."

"My dad isn't here; you'll have to come back later." She continued as though she didn't know him.

_She's still pissed, not that I blame her. I acted like ass the other night. I'll have to convince her I'm not __the bad guy__. I can't risk her poking her nose where it doesn't belong._

"Will he be available later?" He played along.

"He is working very late." Bella wasn't giving in to him.

I was pretty proud of her.

He had the night off so she wouldn't be seeing him at work where he could continue to harass her.

"When he gets off then." He insisted. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I just wanted to apologize again. Maybe make it up to you?"

I watched her facial expression from his mind. She looked highly suspicious. _Crap, I lost her trust._

I found myself heading to the door to end this conversation.

_Edward_ Alice called after me. _ Oh never mind, go ahead._

"Hey, Babe, we need your help with Brontë." I came up from behind her.

Her head snapped back, and she looked at me with narrowed eyes. I'm not surprised that she hated to be called babe. Usually, I wouldn't be so condescending, but I was trying to act like a typical teenage boy.

Dylan's eyes shot up to look at me over Bella's head. _Who the hell is this kid?_

"I'll be right there." Bella gave me a pointed look.

"Okay. Hey, is this your old man? Edward Masen, sir." I held out my hand, as I looked the prick up and down.

His looked appalled. _Do I really look that much older than her?_

Bella's lips twitched as she tried not to laugh. My siblings were not being as successful as her.

_Nice one. _ Emmett commented from the bedroom.

"No. Do I really look like I'm old enough to be her dad?" he narrowed his eyes at me._ I should teach this punk a lesson._

"Sorry, man, my bad. No need to get bent over it." I shrugged.

"I should go before the study group falls apart. I'll pass your message on to my father." Bella dismissed him.

He nodded looking flustered. _What just happened?_

"Right, it is important he gets it."

Bella just rolled her eyes and shut the door. She whipped around then placed her hands on her hips. "Babe? My bad? Who are you?"

"Playing a part. I apologize if you were offended by me calling you babe." I offered her a small smile.

"I hate being called that name; it makes my skin crawl every time Carver calls me that." She scowled.

"I won't do it again," I promised.

We returned to the living room where Emmett had already reappeared as well. _  
_

Before she could take a seat, Emmett stood up and blocked her path. She stepped to the side, and he blocked her again.

"Can I help you?" she asked in annoyance.

"I want to teach you something in case you get into trouble." Mischief glinted in his eyes, indicating he was up to no good.

"Emmett," I warned.

I was worried he would get carried away. He didn't always remember his own strength.

_It will be __fine__. It fact, you may find it slightly amusing. _ Alice moved the coffee table out of the way and slid back some giving them room.

Jasper looked up curiously before holding his breath as a precaution. I sighed and sat back down on the edge of my seat.

"What are you going to show me?" Bella looked wary.

Instead of answering, Emmett's movements blurred as he pulled a roll of duct tape out of his pocket, and wrapped Bella's wrist together.

"What the hell, Emmett? Why is this necessary?" Her face flushed in anger.

"If you get captured by the bad guys, you need to learn how to escape. They won't warn you before they do it." Emmett reasoned.

This situation didn't seem amusing to me at all.

"Come here, Bella, I'll get it off for you." I reached out for her.

"No, she needs to get herself out." Emmett insisted, placing a hand on my chest and pushing me back. He turned back to Bella. "What you need to do is…"

Before he could finish, Bella brought her arms up over her head then down in a chopping movement, moving her arms out to her side — freeing herself. She gave Emmett a challenging look and took a step back.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I already knew how, and before you try it, I can get out of cable ties too." She tugged at the tape trying to get off her.

"Here, let me." I offered so she didn't actually pull some skin off with how hard she was yanking.

"I can get it." She insisted.

"If you pull it off too fast you could start to bleed." I pointed out.

"Been there done that, don't exactly want to do that again." Bella bit on her lower lip.

She held up her wrists, and I gently took the right one first. I slowly pulled off the tape and rubbed my thumb over her red flesh soothing it, and making sure I removed any adhesive.

We were standing so close I could feel the warmth of her body against mine. She looked up at me through her eyelashes. Her breath hitched, and her pulse started to race. She glanced at my lips then back at my eyes. Her eyes darkened, and I saw the hint of desire.

It would be so easy to lean down and…

"Here some cream. It should help with red marks." Alice interrupted. She was standing next to us, holding up a small bottle.

"Thank you, Alice." Bella cleared her throat roughly and stepped away. She took the bottle from Alice. "Thank you too, Edward," she said softly.

"You're welcome." I forced a smile.

When Bella's back was turned, I shot Alice an annoyed look.

_Sorry. I saw her regretting it, and shutting you back out again. I tried to warn you, but you weren't listening to me. You seemed preoccupied. _ She begged me to understand.

I knew her heart was in the right place.

_It will happen. Just be patient. _

"Should we get back to this?" Jasper broke the tension.

We settled back down, and Jasper took control, explaining to Bella how he might be able to hack into Carver's computer.

**A/N: I'm sure some of you are miffed with Alice. She does means well. She's is trying to be good. To quote her, '**_**It will happen. Just be patient.'**_

**If you are wondering why Bella didn't say anything about Victoria being gone; she doesn't know that they are looking for her, so it isn't on the forefront of her mind to tell them. **

**Things should start picking up soon. There is a party coming up that Bella will be at. I know many of you are concerned that she might have to dance(strip) at the club. Don't stress too much about it, I have something up my sleeve or evil plan for that. That is all I'm going to say. **

**So now that they are helping, will Edward be able to let her do her job or will he interfere and step in? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**Ch. 11**

**(EPOV)**

We were wrapping up when I heard Bella's stomach make a low rumble. I looked and noticed it was past noon, and she hadn't had anything to eat while we were here.

"Excuse me," she apologized looking slightly embarrassed.

"Go ahead and eat, Bella. Please don't let us stop you; we will be heading out in a moment anyway."" Alice suggested encouragingly.

"Are you sure? I know the smell isn't pleasing to you." Bella looked hesitant.

"Alice is right. You won't be bothering us." Jasper gave her an encouraging smile.

Bella got up and went to the fridge, returning a moment later with a small container and a spoon. I frowned looking at the yogurt; it was nothing but a small one cup, not nearly enough for her to be eating. I held my tongue from voicing my concern, knowing it would only lead to an argument. Emmett noticed my reaction and said something for me.

"What the hell is that?" he pointed at the cup, with a scowl.

"It's a strawberry yogurt." Bella swirled her spoon before scooping up a bit and showing it to him.

"I know what it is, but why are you only eating that? You're too small to be eating just a yogurt. What you need is a nice big steak and some potatoes. That will put meat on your bones." He insisted.

"I eat bigger meals too. Since I was going to practice on the pole after you leave, I wanted to eat light." Bella promised. "You can even check out my fridge if you want. I just went food shopping earlier."

Emmett looked satisfied by her response. "Okay, I'm just concerned about you, little sister. I don't need you to literally fall through cracks if you get too small."

"I don't think that is_ literally_ possible." Bella scoffed but looked amused. Her expression softened. "I appreciate your concern, but I promise you that I am eating well."

_Please, stay calm, _Alice warned me. "So you're really going to try out to be a dancer this week?" Alice casually mentioned.

_No…no…no… there had to be another way._ I growled under my breath.

Both Jasper and Alice glanced at me quickly. Jasper immediately tried to lighten the mood of the room. Alice just raised an eyebrow reminding me to stay calm.

"There is an opening since another girl just went missing. I don't want to, but…"

"Then don't." I interrupted.

Bella's expression hardened. "I think I have to. I can't let Gwen get this job. She has a little boy to worry about, and if something happened to her, he would be left alone. In her eyes, she sees what happens to these girls as some sort of fantasy, where the guy is a prince, who will rescue the girl. She doesn't see the danger at all and she will get hurt," Bella said firmly. She stared at me daring me to argue with her.

"What about you? You could get hurt too. There has to be another way." I argued back.

She turned her head and focused in on Alice. "Do you see anything happening to me?" She inquired.

"No." Alice ignored me as I tried to beg her silently to persuade Bella from stripping.

Bella smiled looking pleased and triumphant.

"Hold on though." Alice held up her hand. "That doesn't mean nothing won't happen. For the timeline we are on now, your future is clear. However, one little change can alter that outcome in a split second. Nothing is set in stone. There will always be the possibility that you could get hurt," Alice cautioned.

"I understand." Bella nodded.

"Maybe Rose…"

Both Bella and Emmett shook their heads before I could finish.

_Sorry, but there's no way Rose will be able to do that._ Emmett pointed out.

"Rose was offered the job and she turned it down. She seems to be having a difficult time just serving." Bella observed.

They were right. I couldn't ask Rose to put herself out like that. I was grateful enough that she and Emmett were there to support Bella.

"Not that I want my baby sister stripping, but I will be there. So will Rosie; we would hardly let Bella get taken or hurt on our watch." Emmett promised.

"Do you think you can do it? I don't mean physically, but …?" Alice asked curiously. Her eyes were wide and innocent looking. Almost too naive… she was up to something.

"I will admit I'm very nervous. I'm worried I will come off looking like a fool. Those other girls are beautiful and more graceful than me." Bella's eyes dimmed.

I held back my retort; she still didn't see herself clearly.

"Maybe you just need to practice with an audience," Emmett suggested with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I hissed under my breath at him, but he ignored me, as his grin grew wider. Bella shot him an unsure look.

_You'll thank me for this in a moment brother, trust me._

Somehow, I doubted that I would.

"Who would be in this audience?" Bella glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes, before turning back to Emmett.

"Well, it won't be me. You're like my sister, so that would be wrong on all accounts. I was thinking of Eddie here." Emmett's grinned hugely.

Bella paled and she started to shake her head, making her ponytail bounce. "I don't think that is a wise idea."

"Think about it, if you can twirl on a pole for him, then you should be able to do it at the club. Better him than that Dylan guy." Emmett pointed out.

Bella's head stopped and her shoulders slumped slightly. She seemed to be thinking it over but still seemed skeptical.

"You don't have to take your clothes off. Just practice a routine for him on the pole. Emmett's suggestion is actually a good one. An audience will give you more confidence." Alice chimed in with an impish smile.

"Well, maybe you could watch, Alice?" Bella replied as she side-glanced me once again.

Alice's expression faltered slightly. I knew she wanted to spend time with Bella, but she was trying to give us a chance, too. "I would love to, but I promised Esme to help her with something." She lied.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," I said softly. Part of me was hurt that she was so uncomfortable with me, but I was also slightly relieved since watching her in that way would test my resolve at being a gentleman, and I didn't want to fail at the test.

She looked at me, and her face softened. "I just think it would be too awkward," she admitted. She closed her eyes and suddenly her face changed, and she looked more confident. "But maybe Emmett has a point."

She opened her eyes with a look of determination. "If you would be willing to be my Guinea pig then I would like to try."

"You're sure?" I hesitated.

I glanced at Jasper, wondering if he was behind her sudden change of mood. He was starting at the ceiling thinking of complicated chess moves. It amused me that my family thought of random things to avoid me. All it did was confirm to me that they were up to something they were trying to hide from me.

I sighed giving in to her suggestion. "Okay." I ran my hand through my hair and tugged on the ends.

"So we will get going. Edward, we'll see you later, at home." Alice bounced to her feet, and Jasper stood up more slowly.

"Do you mind if we exit out the back? Dylan is waiting down the street and he may get suspicious if we leave without Edward," Alice politely asked permission.

_It will be clear later. _

"Alice, before you leave, I was hoping you would help me with something," Bella asked cryptically.

"I would love to. Would you like to go together, or should I save you the trouble and just grab it myself?" Alice was trying to quell her excitement about shopping for Bella — but failing miserably.

"If you wouldn't mind doing it; I would be grateful. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of extra time. Just tell me how much I owe you, and I'll pay you back," Bella asked. "I'll even make it up to you by shopping with you when this is all over."

"If the pixie is shopping for you and you're picking up the tab you should probably give her a price limit," Emmett warned with a smirk.

"I will be reasonable," Alice promised.

**SG**

The group headed to the back of the house and was gone a moment later — leaving Bella and me looking awkwardly at one another.

Bella gave me a polite smile as she walked away into her kitchen. She took her time rinsing out her yogurt container before throwing it away.

"Before I forget — here." She slid a couple of bills and change to me across the table.

"What is this for? Surely, you don't expect to give me money to tip you. Besides you're worth so much more than $ 3.50," I teased.

"What?" Her cheeks turned bright pink. "I was paying you back for the milk. I didn't expect you to tip me." The words rushed out of her mouth quickly as she became flustered.

"I don't expect you to pay me back, either. It was my pleasure to help you." I folded my arms in front of me.

"I'm not going to take your charity." She mirrored my pose crossing her arms.

"Bella, do you really want to get into an argument over $3.50. You won't win." I smirked.

"I'm only trying to do the polite thing." She retorted.

I remained unmoved and after a few moments, she gave up.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. I'm going to go get changed. I'll meet you in the other room."

I could hear her moving around in her room. There were two soft thuds as the sound of shoes hit the floor.

"_Come on, Bella, you can do this. It is only Edward, and it's not as if you are actually going to strip for him — just a small routine on the pole. You can do that. If you can't do this for him, how are you going to do this at the club?"_ It sounded like she was giving herself a pep talk in the other room.

Maybe this was a bad idea. I wanted to help her, but I didn't want her stripping for anyone. However, I certainly didn't want anyone else watching her practice like Dylan. Or Jacob Black.

Her footsteps came closer, and her heartbeat quickened. She paused just outside the door and took a few deep breaths.

My gazed landed on her and followed her as she walked confidently across the room with her hips gently swaying. She was wearing a tight, blue, mid-drift tank top that exposed the creamy-white skin of her firm stomach, and a pair of tight black shorts that clung to her muscular legs. On her feet, she wore a pair of black high heels. Her hair now flowed loosely around her in waves.

Without speaking, she went to the desk where she placed a small DVD player and speaker. She hit a button and _Eyes On Fire_ by Blue Foundation started to play.

She approached the pole with her body moving fluidly in sync with the music. Her right hand grabbed the pole just above her head as she circled it slowly. The second time around she hooked her right knee around the pole, grabbing it with her left and extend her left leg in the air as she twirled around it languidly. She then touched down switched her grip — this time both feet lifted off the ground. Her back arched, and her breasts lifted making them appear to be fuller.

I drew a deep breath, and licked my lips. I tried to focus and not letting my body react to watching her. However, with every increasing moment, it was getting _harder__. _

She started to ascend the pole, and I moved to the edge of my seat. I expected a spin, but she hooked and wrapped herself around it in a mid- air pose. She held it before switching easily to a spinning slide.

She continued to spin, climb, turn upside down and slide around the pole. Each sensual movement more elaborate than the last. I watched as she twisted her body into positions that showed her flexibility and dexterity.

I loosened my grasp on the air of the chair before the wood splintered. I gripped my leg just as the tension in my body built.

I wanted her to be wrapped around _me_ instead of that pole.

She leaned back until she was perpendicular to the pole, her left leg extended straight out while her right was pulled back into a split until it almost touched her forehead while upside down.

A small rumble escaped my chest and startled her — she lost her grip and started to fall. Without hesitation, I lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground. I held her tight to me; her skin was warm and slightly damp. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she tried to regain her balance.

"Tha…" Her startled brown eyes met mine then widened. She stopped breathing, and her heart skipped a beat, as she froze in my arms.

"Bella, Love, are you all right?" I asked worriedly. I shifted her weight, so I was holding her with only my left arm. I stroked her cheek lightly with my other hand. I didn't see her hit anything, but she was worrying me with how she was acting.

"Bella, you have to breathe, Sweetheart. Please tell me that you are okay." I ordered.

She took a tiny breath but didn't relax. "Is it safe to move?" she asked without barely moving her lips.

"Are you hurt?" I demanded. My eyes scanned her body for any trace of a bruise or swelling, but I couldn't see anything.

"No," she answered; her eyes hadn't left my face. "Your eyes."

"My eyes?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"They're black. Are you… do you need to hunt?" she asked softly.

It clicked; she thought I wasn't in control of myself, that the monster in me was rearing to get out — desiring her blood. She wasn't far-off — I desired her, but it wasn't her blood that I craved.

"You're safe," I promised.

She sighed and took a deep breath as her body relaxed into mine. "Could you put me down?"

"Sorry." I placed her on her feet but didn't want to let her go until I knew she had her balance back.

"Edward, please…" she tried to back away, but couldn't with my arms wrapped around her so tightly.

"Right, I just wanted to make sure you had your balance," my voice sounded rougher than normal. I released her and she stepped away from me.

"I'm good. Thank you for catching me before I hit the floor." She gave me a gentle smile.

"You're welcome. After all, it is the least I could do since I think I startled you. Sorry about that." I grinned back sheepishly.

"So tell me honestly, how was it?" she implored.

_It was amazing…captivating… sexy...erotic…_ "It was fine." I blurted out.

Her forehead crinkled and her shoulders slumped. "Fine?"

I nodded. "It was nice."

She looked disappointed by my answer and went to click off the music. "So it was _nice_?" she questioned not looking at me. "Is _nice_ going to work for the club?"

"It will be good, don't worry." I ran my hand through my hair.

It would be more than good for the club. She would have no problem captivating her audience, and that's what worried me. If she got up there on that stage, I didn't doubt that she would be the next target.

The tension in the room was very awkward. Bella faced me with her arms wrapped protectively around her; she was watching me carefully. I wanted to give her more words of reassurance, but they remained stuck in my throat. I couldn't bring myself to say anything that would encourage her dancing, even though I knew that what she was hoping for.

"Okay," She drew out the word slowly, breaking the silence. "Thank you for your help. I'm going to shower then eat before I have to get ready for the club."

"I guess I should go then. I'll see you later." I headed to the door and then stopped. "Bella, please be careful." _I can't lose you, again._

"I will." Her smile came off as a grimace.

**SG**

I got in the car just as my phone chimed. I pulled it out expecting that it was Alice telling me that I messed up. Instead, she listed a gas station and told me to play six numbers for Powerball.

I drove the ten minutes to get to this particular station knowing that Alice always has a reason. I was paying for the ticket when a young woman entered with her young son. She looked frazzled and tired. I caught that she was trying to finish her errands before work tonight. I then recognized her as Gwen, Bella's co-worker.

I moved into the shadows as I observed her. She collected a few groceries, and her son tugged on her sleeve asking for a sweet. She hated disappointing him, but she told him not today. She did, however, buy a Powerball ticket. I glanced at the one in my hand. I knew instantly that this was what Alice wanted me to do.

I walked a few paces behind her trying to figure out how to make the switch. As luck would have it, as she was attempting to put her change back into her wallet the ticket flew out of her hand.

I caught it quickly, and then made the quick switch. "Ma'am, I think this is yours," I called out to her.

She looked up and her jaw dropped slightly. _Oh,__ my._ She quickly tried to fix her hair and straightened her clothes. Her chest puffed out and she batted her eyes at me. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, good luck." I grinned at her and she flushed.

"I don't suppose I could get your number. If I win, I could take you out to celebrate." She boldly suggested. _Then back to my place where we could celebrate more._

"Well, it can't be on a school night," I answered.

"Oh," her smile faltered slightly. "What school do you go to?" _Please, let be a college. _

"I go to Henry Hagg Academy. My mom doesn't let me go out on school nights." I hid my smirk as she paled.

_Dear Lord, I just hit __on __a kid._

"Oh well, I wouldn't want to upset your mom." She glanced down at her own son who was looking bored. "We need to go. Thank you, again." She grabbed his hand, and they walked quickly to an old looking car that made Bella's old truck look good. After a rough start, it finally wheezed out of the lot.

I made a mental note to ask Rose to check it out to see if there was anything she could do. At least, I could trust that Alice just gave this woman a way out before she got hurt. That should make Bella very happy.

I was almost home when Alice's thoughts hit me as if she was yelling. _I swear I had no part in this. This was all Rose. At first, I thought it would be a __good__ thing. However, I didn't see their childish, ulterior motives behind it. I hope you don't go along with this. Immature games won't work on Bella or get you back together any sooner. _

Her thoughts concerned me, so I searched out for Rose's as I pulled into the drive. I didn't have to search far. She was waiting for me in the front yard.

Beside her was the source of Alice's discontent.

**A/N: **

**Bella performed a routine for Edward that he dubbed as **_**fine **_**and **_**nice. **_** He was too much of a gentleman to tell her the truth. Or maybe he was trying to get her doubt herself, so she wouldn't do it. The move before she fell is called a supine or a jade split. There is a silhouette of the move on my Facebook page. **

**Gwen's will get a bit of good luck heading her way, thanks to a meddlesome pixie and Edward. **

**What has Rose done now that has Alice so upset, any ideas? And will Edward agree to it? **

**My beta, Fran, is up for favorite Beta in the MultiFandom Awards. She takes her time to edit for a few of us, please, show her some love and vote for her. **

**Thank you all, for the love and reviews that you have shown me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**Ch. 12 **

**BPOV**

_Fine?_

_Nice?_

_Good?_

Those weren't the words I was hoping for to describe my routine. To be honest, I'm not sure what I really expected from Edward but I hated how he could make me doubt myself.

Perhaps that was just what he wanted — he wasn't quiet about how much he was against me doing this. Maybe he wanted me to doubt myself so I would chicken out and not dance.

I thought I had performed well. I wasn't shaky, and it felt as if it had flowed with the music. In fact, up until I fell, I thought it was my best to date.

I'm not sure what happened that caused Edward to react the way he did. His eyes had been dark and predatory; I seriously thought I was in trouble for a moment. The last time he was like that was after our first kiss when he claimed it was too much for him.

He appeared flustered afterwards, and I could tell he wasn't telling me the truth. That pissed me off, too. He keeps saying he wants to earn my trust, but how can he do that by lying to me.

Twice today, I almost ended up in a compromising position with him. I felt a gravitational pull that made it hard resist him. I knew it would be foolish to give in, since I couldn't be with someone who was still going to continue to lie to me.

I placed the last pin in the red wig — wincing when it dug into my scalp. I adjusted it then whipped my head around a bit to make sure it would stay firmly in place. After one last check to make sure none of my brown hair was visible, I left for work.

My plan was to get there early to speak with Jerome. I need to do this while I still had the courage to do so.

I entered through the back, into the dark hallway. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Instead of heading to the dressing room, I went for Jerome's office.

I reached his door just as it was opening, and he stepped out with a strange grin on his face.

"China, what are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the tryout for the new dancer." I used my best seductive smile.

"Oh I forgot you were interested in that. I just hired three girls for the price of one; I'm getting a deal." He looked into the room. "They are from Russia and speak very little English. However, I doubt any guy that comes here will care." He chuckled darkly.

"Ladies, this is one of our waitresses, China. China, meet The Sirens." He waved the ladies out of his office.

I took a step back as three, tall blonde women sauntered out of the room. Each of them had flawless porcelain skin. I took another step back when I instantly noticed their golden eyes with a hint of shadow under them.

_They were vampires. _

I wondered if the Cullens knew about them, and if they did, why hadn't they mentioned anything to me.

The one that stood in the middle looked me up and down appraisingly. Her strawberry curls framed her face perfectly. She was undoubtedly the prettiest vampire I had ever seen.

"Hello," she said with a thick accent, her wide smile showed off her straight, white teeth.

"Hi, I hope you ladies like it here." I met her stare evenly.

She smirked and tossed her head and her eyes danced as if she had found me amusing.

"Excuse me; I need to get ready for tonight." I started to turn.

"China, would you be a doll," he paused to chuckle at his own little joke. The guy really creeped me out sometimes. "Would you show The Sirens their dressing room?"

"Of course; ladies, follow me." I turned my back on them and walked down the hall.

Although, I didn't hear any footsteps, I knew they were following closely. Slightly uncomfortable with them behind me, I slowed and stepped to the side until I was even with one of them.

"So you moved here from Russia?" I questioned, eyeing them.

The one with the strawberry blonde hair grinned and let out a small musical laugh. "Yes, we have come to stay with our cousins. We have missed them and thought it was time for us to be together again. Our cousin, Venus, put in a good word for us here."

I hid my surprise as I continued to smile. "Well, that was nice of her.

"Oh, I am sure that I will. I have plenty to catch up on with an old friend. We have a lot of lost time to make up for now that he has no more _distractions_," she off-handedly remarked.

My insides clenched and twisted, as I knew she was speaking of Edward and the distraction comment struck a nerve. I fought to keep my face neutral. I got the feeling she was purposely trying to provoke me. She wasn't even bothering to pretend to speak broken English.

"Your dressing room is right here, ladies. Best of luck." I gestured toward the door and walked away.

When I entered my dressing area, I saw Rose fluffing her hair while looking in the mirror. When she saw me, her face broke out into a Cheshire grin.

"Evening, China," she said lightly.

"Venus, I just had the pleasure of meeting your cousins." I dropped my bag and disappeared behind the curtain. I pulled out my phone and checked for messages but found none.

"Did you? Aren't they great? I am so happy they could come. It has been too long. Everyone is excited that they could make the trip. Edward and Tanya have always had a special relationship. He thought she would be perfect as a dancer," Rose announced sounding a bit too pleased.

If she was trying to antagonize me, I wasn't going to let her succeed. Still, I was more than a little annoyed that I was left out of the loop. They knew I was planning to dance so that I could get the information I needed. They had plenty of opportunities to tell me that they could have _cousins _help in this area. Instead, they went above me and didn't even seek my opinion on the matter. They begged me to help, but right now, it seemed as though they more or less want to take control from me.

I stepped out from behind the curtain and looked Rose right in the eye. "A little heads-up would've been nice. If Tanya makes Edward happy, then I'm happy for him. Edward deserves someone special to spend his entire life with," I stated calmly though I felt cold inside.

Rose's smile faltered slightly. "You're happy for them?" She seemed disappointed that I wasn't more upset.

"That's what I said." I stated again.

"But what about … I thought you wanted to be changed," she lowered her voice.

"No, I don't."

_What would the point __be__ if he doesn't want it? _

I'm glad that I hadn't given in to him at this point. Tanya showing up only proves that Edward could easily be happy with someone else. A vampire would make a better mate for him, since she could keep him happy for all eternity. Where I would only be with him for a short while. He didn't want me for eternity so why force myself on him. I wasn't going to be changed just so I could to end up alone.

"You don't." Rose frowned, looking confused.

"Are you having problem listening tonight. I thought of everyone in the family, that news would please you the most. Well, second to your brother that is." I challenged her; her eyes narrowed but she remained silent. "Once upon a time it made sense to me. But I woke up to reality instead of believing in fairy tales."

I turned and checked my appearance.

Gwen rushed into the room, so our conversation ended.

**SG**

An hour later, I walked up to the bar towards Emmett. One of the things we had decided on was whenever the patrons were going to buy me a drink or a shot, I would get the order filled by Emmett. He would give me something non-alcoholic that looked like a match so no one would know difference. In the past, I trusted Dylan to do it, but I didn't have the same amount of trust toward him anymore.

Rose was standing in front of him waiting for an order. It didn't escape my notice that things seemed tense between the two. She said something I couldn't hear, and he shook his head slightly. Even though she had a smile on her face, her eyes tightened. She turned sharply and nearly plowed me over in passing.

I leaned against the counter and placed down my tray. "Five shots of Jack for booth six, please." I asked.

Emmett glanced behind me and nodded. He went to work still looking upset, which was unusual for him.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

He nodded placing the glasses on the tray. He tapped his finger twice against the one that was for me.

With a sigh, I turned and headed back to the table. The boys were celebrating a guy's divorce by getting drunk.

"You'll toast with us right?" One of the guys looked at me blurry eyed. He blinked a few times having trouble focusing on me — even though I was two feet in front of him.

"What are we toasting to?" I picked up my glass.

"To my hag of an ex-wife. Ding-dong the wicked witch is gone." One of the men slurred.

"Pft. I'm not raising a glass to that bitch." His friend next to me spat on me as he spoke. I fought not to cringe that my arm was now wet.

"We should toast to the pretty waitress. To China!" a third guy spoke up, he was leaning forward to read my name tag; his nose came close to my chest so I took a tiny step back.

"To China!" The other three chorused loudly. A few men at the surrounding tables also chimed in on the action.

I raised my glass with them and downed the apple juice as they downed their whiskey.

"Dang, did you see that? She downed that whiskey like it was nothing. She's my kind of girl." The one that one almost poked my chest with his nose grinned. He was eyeing me wolfishly.

"Can I get you boys, another round?" I asked.

"Make it a double, beautiful. Will you join …who are _they_?" something behind me distracted him.

I glanced and noticed The Sirens were getting ready to make their debut.

"That would be The Sirens; this is their first night. I hope you enjoy them; I'll be right back with your drinks." I smirked and headed to the bar.

"Another round, make it a double, but just for four this time." I caught the damp cloth Emmett tossed at me.

"Got it." He grabbed the old glasses off the tray.

I wiped my arms off and tossed it on the counter. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'm walking you to your car tonight. Please, don't argue with me." Emmett put the new glasses on the tray.

"I won't argue." It would give me a chance to find out why no one told me about The Sirens and find out more about Tanya.

**SG**

I had just finished getting dressed when Gwen stormed into the room clearly upset. "Have you seen them? No one looks that good naturally. They had to have had work done," she spat bitterly.

"I saw, and I think you're right. There is nothing natural about them." I laughed at my own private joke. I didn't care if they heard after the way they tried to provoke me earlier.

"This isn't my day at all. Tips were poor because all those men were slobbering over the new girls. Obviously, Jerome didn't give me a second thought about being a dancer, and I could've used the pay raise.

On top of everything, I made a total ass of myself earlier trying to pick up a guy, who turned out to be a kid still in high school. He had this gorgeous rust-colored hair, and these golden eyes. I didn't even know that eye color was possible until recently. He was such a gentleman, catching my lottery ticket and handing it back to me. Like a fool, I offered to take him out and share my winnings if I won. He then told me it can't be a school night because momwon't allow him. Argh! I felt like such a fool," she lamented.

I wondered if she met Edward. If so, it seems as if he was keeping even more from me.

"Well maybe your luck will change and you will win the lottery," I suggested with a smile.

"One could only hope." She sighed picking up her bag. "Have a good night."

"You too," I called after her.

I met Emmett at the door a few minutes later. We walked for a few minutes before I spoke up. I didn't comment about Rose not being with him since I was pleased I could talk to him alone.

"So why didn't anyone tell me about The Sirens?" I asked. I figured I would more than likely get the truth from Emmett before I would get it from Edward.

"I wish I could've told you. But I didn't know myself until they showed up after we got back from your place." Emmett shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Did Edward know?" I prompted.

"I think you should talk to him about that." Emmett responded.

"I would if I thought I could get the truth. He still has a habit of leaving things out, or I would have gotten a call or something about _The Sirens_. I trust you though not to hold back."

"He didn't until he got back from your place. None of us … Well except for Rose, was trying to keep this from you. By the time we found out, they already had the job. Rose thought it was the best solution so neither of you had to dance," Emmett explained after a moment of silence.

"Then why not suggest it to me beforehand? Don't get me wrong, I wasn't looking forward to that part, but it kind of feels as if she went behind my back." I wasn't happy that I felt like I was losing control of my job.

A big gust of wind came, and I pulled my jacket tighter to me. Emmett moved to my other side shielding the wind for me.

"I apologize on her behalf. You're not the only upset by this. Alice is beyond pissed with Rose at the moment. I'm not too happy with her myself." Emmett looked behind us briefly and sighed as he turned forward.

"What about Edward? Rose mentioned that he thought Tanya would be perfect for dancing. Where he said I …" I couldn't help but ask; I stopped before finishing when Emmett perked up.

He chuckled, but it was without any humor. "Edward isn't completely pleased either. He said Tanya, Kate, and Irina _would_ be perfect for the job, but not the way Rose was trying imply. They are masters in the art of seduction. Giving that they are succubi, they have been trapping men for even longer than Carlisle has been alive."

"Wait…doesn't a succubus kill their prey when they are done?" They had golden eyes, but I wasn't sure if I should be worried.

"They used to a long time ago, but they decided they loved men too much to kill them." Emmet waggled his eyebrows. "Don't go believing everything Rose and Tanya have been saying either. Most of it is utter bullshit."

"I figured they were up to something, but why would they lie? Were they trying to make me jealous or something?" I asked in irritation.

"Bingo. That's why Alice was pissed; she knew it wouldn't work, or it would backfire. You caught on quickly; I've forgotten how observant you are."

"Is that why you're so upset with Rose?" I asked.

He sighed and hung his head a bit. "I hate arguing and going against her, but she is wrong on this one. If you and Edward are to work things out, it needs to be between the two of you and no juvenile high school games."

I was amazed to see this side of him. He was rarely so serious. He sighed again before smirking at something.

"So what did Edward say about your performance?"

I shook my head, refusing to tell him.

"Come on I shared; now you share." He elbowed me knocking me slightly off balance.

I regained my footing and glared at him as a small smile twisted on his lips.

"He said it was _nice, _and it was _fine._ So, if you were hoping for anything to happen, it didn't. Except that he almost lost control for lusting after my blood." I winced wishing I didn't add the last part. Knowing Emmett, he will probably tease Edward.

Emmett snorted, which quickly turned into full-blown laughing. "He said what?"

"Shit. I shouldn't have said anything," I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word — except I highly doubt it was your blood he wanted." Emmett snickered; his mood seemed much lighter.

"Then what else could it be?" I wondered out loud.

"That is for you and Edward to discuss." Emmett winked. "He was probably trying to dissuade you from dancing because he's worried about you getting hurt. Between Carver, the club, and Victoria; he's been stressing overtime."

"Wait … Victoria? Why would he be worried about her?" We had reached my car, but I hadn't pulled out my keys just yet.

"After we killed James, we've been concerned Victoria would want revenge," he explained.

They knew she would want revenge and they left me as a sitting duck for her? I took a step back from him and fumbled for my keys.

"Awww…shit. I shouldn't have said that. Look Edward can explain…"

I held up my hand stopping him. "Don't worry about it. Victoria is dead."

"Wait, she's dead? Are you sure?" Emmett looked surprised.

"Yes, I saw her burn with my own eyes after the wolf pack destroyed her when she tried to attack me," I snapped as my anger started to boil.

"Fuck … fuck… she attacked you and we weren't there … Shit…Edward is going to go ballistic. How the fuck am I going to keep that from him? That wasn't supposed to happen. That's why…" Emmett started rambling and abruptly stopped when his phone rang.

He pulled it out and grimaced at the message.

"That's why, what?" I demanded.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and shook his head. "Edward should explain," he said adamantly.

"But that's the problem isn't it? Edward doesn't really tell me anything despite all this crap that he says he will!" I growled.

Poor Emmett looked at a loss for words, and I felt horrible for yelling at him. "I'm sorry, Em. It's Edward, I'm mad at, not you."

"If I thought it would help I would tell you. However, it is only right for Edward to do so. In his time, men protected their spouse or lover by either making decisions for them or shielding them from hurtful things." Emmett reminded me.

"However, this is 2007, not the early 1900s; things have changed," I huffed.

"I know, but sometimes things are deeply engrained into our minds on how to do things. And it's especially hard to change once we're vampires. He is trying, Bella," Emmett said softly.

I nodded silently. "I should go, school tomorrow."

"Right. I almost forgot. The others won't be in school Monday or Tuesday due to the sun. You won't see Edward tonight either. He went hunting with Carlisle and Jasper. If you want, either Alice or I will come over and keep an eye out." Emmett offered.

"I think I will be all right. Thank you," I said softly. I unlocked my door and turned back to him. "Do you need a ride?"

"I'm going to run back. See ya, tomorrow night." He took a couple of steps away.

"Night, Emmett." I slid in and immediately locked my door.

I looked up, and Emmett was gone.

I ran my hands over my face and took a deep breath. They knew about Victoria, and they left. One part of me felt hurt while the other part of me was pissed. How and why would they leave me, knowing I was in danger like that, yet claim they were worried it would happen?

I wiped the tears of frustration from my eyes and started the car to go home.

I already knew it was going to be another sleepless night.

**A/N: Many of you will probably be relieved that Bella will not be stripping(dancing) at the club. There have been a lot of guesses that the Denali sisters would step in or at least Tanya. **

**I'm sure there are some of you upset with Rose and Tanya trying to make Bella jealous. If you haven't caught on it isn't going to work. And Bella won't give them what they want. **

**Bella's comment about Tanya being a better match, isn't her looking down at herself; more or less, she's thinking another vampire would be best in the long run so Edward wouldn't be alone. She doesn't understand the mating connection, or that she is Edward's mate.**

**Of course, Bella is now upset with Edward again for not informing of her things. Do you blame her? Hopefully, he will have a good explanation.**

**Does he have an excuse for not telling her? Should it have been Rose since it was her idea? Are you pleased to see the sisters at all? What about Bella not wanting to be changed any more? **

**Thank you, for all the love and reviews, you have given my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**Ch. 13**

**(BPOV)  
**

Monday was bright and sunny, so not surprisingly the school was vampire free for the day. I had sent a text to Edward the night before telling him that we needed to talk. However, I have yet to hear from him.

Carver, however, seemed to be to slipping; getting sloppy. Not only was it obvious by looking in his red-rimmed eyes that he was on something, but there was even a trace of white powder under his nose. He was more touchy-feely than usual so it was good thing Edward wasn't there to glower at him.

Monday night was Emmett's night off, and since I was trying to avoid Rose I, unfortunately, had no buffer from Dylan.

"Two Jack and Cokes, please," I asked acting as normal as possible.

"Coming right up, Beautiful." He smiled charmingly at me.

He went to work, but he glanced back at me a few times. "We're good, right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" I shrugged as I busied myself by making sure my slips were in order.

"You still seem upset with me about the other day." He placed the drinks on the tray.

"I'm all right. Thank you for the drinks." I started to pick up my tray.

"Wait, I'll walk you to your car later; we need to catch up on things." He stopped me.

I was about to find an excuse when Rose came up next to me and smacked her tray down to command his attention. "Three beers, please." She gave him an over exaggerated smile.

Dylan rolled his eyes and smirked, then moved to get the beers for her.

"That will be fine, Dylan, I'll meet you at the door." I smiled and winked.

Rose's smile dropped and she shot me a nasty look. I just kept smiling. If Rose wanted to play games, I could play them right back. Besides, as much as I hated to, I would have to pretend things were normal with Dylan, and in normal circumstances, I would walk with him.

At the end of the night, I was heading towards the door when Tanya stepped into my path. Kate stood behind her looking back and forth between us, seeming unsure about something. Irina was looking at her nails while looking bored.

"I wanted to pass on an apology to you from Edward. Sorry that he hasn't called you back, but w...he has been a bit preoccupied." She giggled and tossed her hair.

"Well good for him. After all these years, I'm glad things can be _easy _for him," I responded calmly.

Tanya's smile froze on her face, and her eyes narrowed.

I started to step around her then paused. "Oh, by the way, Tanya," I whispered. "You might want to get that before you see Edward." I scratched the corner of my mouth. I knew she had been working the private rooms earlier and the men who left after their time with her was over, seemed to look as if they were in higher spirits than usual.

Automatically, her hand rose to her face, and she glared dangerously at me. Kate broke out into giggles and Tanya whipped around to face her. I used that time to make my escape.

"What was that about?" Dylan asked as he pushed open the exit door.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

He looked over his shoulder at them for a minute. "Those new girls are something aren't they? They almost look like 'femmebots' instead being real."

"Femmebots? Really is that some sort of fantasy of yours?" I teased. I was mildly amused by his response to The Sirens.

"Naw, I prefer brunettes." He smiled and winked at me.

"Dylan, look, this is the last time I'm going to say this — I'm not interested in you that way, or for a causal relationship. I know from experience, not my age that it doesn't work out. Someone would more than likely end up hurt and the friendship would be over," I explained honestly to him.

He looked down at his shoes looking chastised. "I would like to apologize again. The age comment was out of line. I realize I ended up being an asshole trying to save face. I'm sorry."

"I can forgive you as long as it doesn't happen again. However, do it again and I will kick your ass." I made it sound like I was teasing, but the truth was I just might.

"Like you could," he scoffed; a playful grin played across his face.

"Oh, I know that I could. I've taken down men bigger than you," I announced confidentially.

"Maybe, we should spar sometime. Just to keep your skills fresh," he suggested.

"Perhaps, but my extra time is very little. Between the club, school, and school work, I'm lucky if I get four hours of sleep at night." I pointed out.

"Right, that must stink having to go to school again. I know I would never go back willingly. How is that going anyway?" He nodded in understanding.

I hesitated briefly; before Edward told me Dylan was a double agent, I would've told him everything I suspected. If I held back now, he might think something was odd. I had to tell him something, but I would have to be careful to give him a piece of the puzzle without declaring everything.

"I think Carver is going to slip up soon. He's been coming to school high more often. There's a talk of a party Wednesday night, so I was going to show up there." I fed him that tidbit.

"What about that other kid?" Dylan asked with a tight smile.

"What kid?" I asked; my mind went first to Josh.

"The punk that was at your house, who thought I was your father." He scowled.

I laughed at the idea of Edward being a punk, but I guess he did come across that way.

"You mean Eddie? He's harmless. He's also new to the area." I had a feeling Edward was close by, and I was a little annoyed he hadn't tried to contact me. However, I refused to chase after him to get him to speak to me.

"Maybe he thought that because of the gray in your hair." I teased.

Dylan's hand went through his hair subconsciously. He dropped it quickly when I began to laugh.

"Very funny." He tried to frown, but his lips twitched, betraying him.

"Still I think you should be careful around that kid. You wouldn't want to lead him on, he's younger than you." Dylan pointed out.

"He is, but only by two years. But don't worry it was just a project we were working on together."

"Don't worry? You obviously didn't see the way he looks at you. He was eyeing me as if I was trying to claim his territory. That boy has more than a crush on you, so be careful," he warned again.

"I will. Any word on Cat?" I changed the subject.

Dylan's demeanor changed as he became more closed off. "No. You know I'm kind of glad that The Sirens showed up. This keeps you safer from being next."

"So it would be better if it were them? They aren't sacrifices, Dylan. It would've been better if it were me, so we could have tried to end this thing." I eyed him carefully. I may not like Tanya, but she's not a sacrifice — even if she could handle herself.

"I didn't mean it like that," he grumbled looking away.

"You do want this to end, don't you?" I looked at him sharply.

"Of course, I do. What do you take me for?" He appeared to be feeling guilty more than being offended.

"Well, you didn't seem too concerned about throwing The Sirens in the line of fire," I accused.

"You're right, again." He came to a stop beside my car.

I opened the door and got in. "Have a nice night." I waved before driving away.

**SG**

Tuesday wasn't much different than Monday. I was growing increasingly annoyed that I hadn't heard from Edward. I knew he was around the other night following Dylan and me to my car. However, when I got home, he wasn't there.

When I got to lunch, I noticed Carver wasn't around like normal. After waiting for ten minutes, I went to find him. I checked in the small quad first since it was a sunny day — many of the students were out there enjoying the sun.

I found nothing.

I decided to check the gym next since Edward mentioned what went on underneath the bleachers. The gym was vacant this period; I entered and headed to a section of the bleachers that were already out.

I heard voices as I approached; I recognized one of them as Carver's. I pulled out my handheld recorder, clicked on, and placed itback into the pocket of my bag. Unfortunately, the lighting under the bleachers was too dark for my phone take pictures, so this would have to do. Plus I wouldn't want the flash to alert them.

"You have everything set for tomorrow night?" Carver asked.

"Yes, my parents will be gone until Sunday, so we are in the clear." A voice I didn't recognize answered.

"Good."

"Wait, if I let you do this, we're even, right?" the guy sounded nervous.

"Let me see," Carver chuckled darkly. "I'm doing this whether you like it or not. You're lucky that I'm letting you off because you owe me a lot," Carver said curtly.

"I-I-I know, th-thank you," the voice stuttered.

A group of four boys entered the gym, and Carver's conversation stopped with the commotion. I backed away just as Carver and Josh came out from under the bleachers. Josh glanced at me quickly then scurried out of the gym.

Carver stopped and came closer. "What are you doing in here, Babe?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was looking for my sweater. I was checking to see if I dropped it in here." I glanced at the bleachers.

Carver searched with furrowed eyebrows. He grinned mischievously, snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close, so my back was against him. I could feel his erection poking me in the back and making me involuntary shudder.

"Are you cold, Babe? I could warm you up," He offered. I think he tried to kiss me below my neck, but I felt more tongue than lips. His hand started to push up my skirt.

"I don't think here is the proper place." I pulled away and glanced at the boys who were now playing a game of basketball.

Carver looked over and nodded. "Right, why give them a free show of your deliciousness."

_Really?_

I couldn't help but be disgusted.

"I'm going to go check my locker again." I knew the sweater was in there.

I adjusted my bag, and the recorder slipped out. I reached down for it, but Carver was faster. I bit my lip hoping he was too high to notice it was on _record_.

"What's this? Did you know that it was on?" he frowned turning it over in his hand.

"Thank you." I snagged it out of his hand. "I must have forgotten to shut it off after Mr. Watson's class. I use a recorder since his droning puts me to sleep, and I miss taking notes," I lied.

"I had him last year, the best nap of my day." Carver laughed. "I'll walk you to your locker."

"Great." I batted my eyes at him.

His arm circled around my shoulders as we walked so that his hand could graze my breast.

"So, Babe, there's a party tomorrow night. I hope you will be there," he purred into my ear.

"I love to, just tell me where, and I'll be there." I leaned into him.

**SG  
**

When I got out of work on Tuesday night, it was raining, so I knew there was good chance that Edward and the others would be back in school on Wednesday. However, my patience for waiting to hear from Edward was wearing thin.

I arrived home, and I sensed that he was here. I took off my wig so it wouldn't get ruined in the rain and left in the car. Instead of entering the house — I went around to the back, towards the edge of the woods. I was determined that it was all going to come out now or never.

He stepped out before I could enter. For a vampire, he was looking drained and almost sick. Despite the fact, he supposedly hunted two nights before, his eyes were dark, and the shadows beneath his eyes were very prominent.

My steps faltered, and my anger lessened slightly as I began to worry about him.

Could vampires get sick?

"We need to talk. Maybe inside out of the rain," he said in a low voice.

"Funny, I sent you a message two nights ago saying the same thing. Thank you, so much for your quick response. We can talk here," I commented sarcastically.

"I'm sorry — my phone was destroyed, and I haven't been able to get a new one. I would've come over sooner, but I kept getting followed," he explained.

I looked at him not sure if I should believe him. It felt as though he was leaving a huge portion of his reasoning unspoken.

"I'm telling you the truth," he implored.

"Well, forgive me for doubting. It feels as though you're leaving a bunch of information left unsaid; such as The Sirens." I huffed.

"I had no part in that at all; it was all Rose." His eyes darkened.

"I do believe that is called scapegoating. You could've called and told me about them. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for their help since I didn't want to take that step, but it feels as if you guys went behind my back. I agreed to let you help, not take over for me. I should have been consulted before they took the job," I argued.

"I agree with you on all those points. Rose went behind all of our backs on this. You're right, I should've have said something after I knew. I had decided it was Rose's problem to deal with. But once again, I see that I made the wrong decision. It seems all I do is make the wrong decision with you," Edward ranted.

"Like Victoria?" I challenged crossing my arms in front of me.

His face crumbled looking a broken man. "Yes, like Victoria."

"You left me like a sitting duck for her." I accused, feeling the tears well in my eyes.

"I did not. I would never have done such a thing!" he bellowed.

I jumped startled and took a step back. He looked pained and reached out to me. When I didn't move, his hand pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When I found out what nearly happen, I've never been so disgusted with myself. I almost shut down again and I was ashamed to face you. However, my family wouldn't let me."

"Then why did you leave? You haven't given me a clear answer on that one. If you care for me as much as you say you do; why on earth would you leave me all alone when there was a sadistic vampire after me? I needed you here and not off with some _distraction._" I demanded.

His hand dropped to his side as he looked up at me. "There has, and never will be a distraction, ever. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my existence. It seemed everything in my world put you in danger — including my own brother. I left to keep you safe; so you would have a chance at full life without always being in constant danger. I didn't know for sure that Victoria would come after you. It was speculation. I thought if we left, and she thought that you meant noth…" he winced and shook his head. "I thought she would leave you alone and come after me. I made it my mission to try to track her down and destroy her before she could hurt you. I found out I was horrible at tracking, and I had failed you. When I realized my mistake, I basically shut down. It wasn't until a few months ago that Alice and Esme begged for me to come home. It was then that I started to try to live again."

I remained speechless as I tried to process this new information.

_He left to try to protect me._

I thought it was just a line he used before to get back into my good graces before. But he appeared to be telling me the truth. His decision was wrong. However, I could understand his reasoning. If I were in his shoes, I might have made the same mistake.

"Why the lies? Why not tell me the truth? You really gutted me, leaving me the way you did," I whispered; I pushed my wet hair over my shoulder.

"To be honest, I was worried what would happen if I told you that Victoria was possibly after you. One, I didn't want you to worry. Two, I was afraid of repeat performance like we had with James." He paused and his eyes softened.

He might have been right. Back then I would've foolishly gone after Victoria myself if I thought anyone I loved was in danger. Now I know how foolish that would be; a young girl going after a vampire. I would've lost my life.

"I didn't want to leave you. As a vampire, I'm a selfish creature by nature, and would want my mate by my side for my entire existence. However, your safety comes before my desires. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do because it's best for the other person," he finished in a sincere voice.

I involuntarily flinched when he said the same words Charlie had said to me. Edward came one-step closer looking pained. He reached out his hand for mine — this time, I reached back. Our fingers laced together, and he relaxed slightly.

"What can I say to make you believe me," he implored.

"I believe you," I swallowed roughly, blinking back tears. "It's that Charlie…" I paused to take a deep breath before I explained my side.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll do it. Do you want me to kill them? I can make it look like an accident, or I could slowly torture them for you. Or if you wish, I'll bring them to you, and you can do what you want to them." He squeezed my hands gently.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?" I closed my eyes tightly.

His eyes told me his answer, but he let me continue.

"I can't let you kill them. I know you regret your rogue period, so I would never ask you to kill for me."

"I would never think less of you for wanting justice for your father's death. I wouldn't regret doing anything to ensure that you got either. I messed up; if I hadn't left, then I would have been able to stop the events that day and Charlie would still be here. I owe it to you. If you want them dead, then their days are numbered." Edward's voice, although calm, was dripping with venom.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint Charlie any more than I have. He wouldn't want me to kill anyone, unless I had no choice."

"Bella, you were never a disappointment to Charlie." Edward adamantly stated.

The rain started to fall harder. Edward glanced toward the house looking as if he was about to urge me inside. However, I spoke before he could say anything.

"When you left, I shut down too. I was moving through life like a zombie. Charlie finally had enough and told me that he was sending me to live with Renée. He said that I couldn't stay in Forks waiting for you to come back — because you weren't, and that I needed to move on with my life. I was furious with him at first. I felt as if he was sending me away as punishment. But I realized too late, that he was sending me away because he cared so much. He didn't want me to end up like him. Alone, waiting for something that wouldn't happen. He told me the same thing, you did, that he wasn't doing it because he wanted to, but that it was _for my own good_.

Before I could apologize, that's when he was killed. I was stuck in the back of the cruiser unable to help him. He was taking me to the airport …" The tears began to fall freer now.

Edward brushed my tears away, and he looked as if he was ready to shed tears himself. I covered his hand with mine.

"There's more." I didn't want to tell him because I knew it would further upset him. However, I had to, so we could both finally move on with no more secrets between us. "The first thing I did in the back of the cruiser that night was reach for my phone … and I called you. Well, I called your old number. At that moment, I needed you more than any other time."

"And I failed you," he nodded dejectedly.

"You didn't fail me. There was no way you could've known. I didn't tell you this to lay blame. I told you so that there are no more secrets between us." I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes briefly.

"I will spend my existence making everything up to you. But only if you wish me to do so.

I love, and will only ever love _you_ for the rest of my being; you are the only one in my heart; you are my mate, there can never be another.

However, if you wish for me to leave, I will. If you would rather have a normal, human life, I won't hold you back.

Our future is in your hands, whatever you decide I will respect. Do you still love me?" He stood before me look like a pleading angel.

**A/N:**

**Quite a bit in this one. Bella isn't letting Tanya or Rose get to her. **

**She does have to pretend to work with Dylan. If she started to avoid him, he would know something was wrong. **

**Bella had a close one when she caught Carver on tape. **

**Bella and Edward have had their talk, and I would guess about 90% of what they needed to talk about has been said. Bella now knows why he really left and what he was doing. Edward also knows more about how much pain Bella really went through. Because I know some of you may ask, Tanya and Jacob are part of the remaining 10%.(Nothing has happen between Tanya and Edward to be clear.)  
**

**Will Carver slip up sooner than later? What will Bella's response to Edward be? What do you want her response to Edward to be? **

**Thank you, for the love and reviews you have given this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**CH. 14 (BPOV)**

"_Our future is in your hands, whatever you decide I will respect. Do you still love me?" _

"I don't think I have ever stopped loving you and that terrifies me. I worked so hard to make myself a stronger person than the one who fell apart when you left. However, as strong as I am now, I know if you leave again that it would destroy me this time." I explained.

"I will not leave you ever again," he said adamantly.

"You've promised me that before." I pointed out.

"I've also said as long as it was _for your own good_. Nevertheless, this time I'm staying no matter what. Unless you order me away." His eyes pleaded with me not to.

"You called me your _mate_, why?" I asked. I knew what a vampire mate was, but he had never before referred to me this way before and I wanted to know why.

"Because that is who you are to me, Love. You're my mate — my better half." He brushed my cheek one more time before dropping his hand.

"But don't I have to be a vampire for that? What about Tanya, wouldn't she be better for you since she is already a vampire?" I asked as a cold feeling washed over me.

"I know that you're my mate, it took me a while to recognize it and accept it myself, but I had realized back in Forks. As for Tanya, she and Rose decided to play a childish game to try to make you jealous. There has never been, and will never be, anything between Tanya and me; perhaps you still don't see yourself clearly." His face twisted into a scowl.

I was happy he dismissed her so quickly. I figured that was what she was up to; however, I still had to wonder if Tanya or another vampire was the better choice for him.

"It has nothing to with that … well, not exactly. You wouldn't lose another vampire one day like you would me. I can only live for so long. She can do things for you I can't. I would want you to be happy," I explained.

"I thought you understood, but maybe it is my fault because I never fully explained. Vampire mates don't work that way. When we find our mate, it is an irreversible bond for eternity. There is no one else, there could never be. Even if one of the mating pair ceases to exist, there is no moving on with another," he said tenderly.

"Are you my mate or would I have to be a vampire for that to happen?" I looked up at him in curiosity.

He turned back to me and gazed into my eyes, making my heart race. He glanced down at our hands and squeezed mine gently. I felt a buzz of electricity run up my arm to my heart.

"Do you feel that?" he asked softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

I nodded hoping he wasn't avoiding my question.

"Vampire mating does work both ways. That's part of why I never mentioned it before was because I thought the connection was one-sided due to the fact you were human. However, I now believe I was in denial since I didn't want you to be subjected to the dark side of being a vampire. I also didn't want you to feel as though you _had_ to be with me because of the connection. You deserved so much better. When we first met, you tended to romanticize about us being together. However, I do think the relationship formed both ways." He looked at me wistfully.

"Maybe I romanticized things because you always kept me in the dark about what you _thought_ I couldn't handle." I pointed out.

He nodded and looked a bit sheepish.

"It is my nature to protect you — shield you — from any potential harm. It was never to demean you and I'm sorry if that's how it appeared." He looked apologetic. "It's also why I am struggling with you being a Narc and working at the club. On one hand, I want you to be able to do your job and succeed. On the other, the possibility of losing you if something goes wrong terrifies me."

"You won't lose me," I promised.

I took a deep breath and prayed that I wasn't making a mistake.

I would always love him — I knew that. Keeping him away was getting to be too hard. I realized it was already too late; it hurt to think of him leaving.

"I want you to stay." My resolve crumbled as I admitted it out loud. "I still love you."

He stepped closer and cupped my face. He leaned down and paused, looking at me for permission. I closed the space between us and placed my lips on his. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me against his firm, cold body. My hands made their home in his hair. I missed how silky and thick it felt between my fingers.

Edward was the first to pull away. "Please tell me that you are fully awake this time." His warm, butterscotch eyes glowed.

I laughed and then shivered when a cold gust of wind pelted us with rain.

"You're cold. You should go inside." He stepped away from me quickly.

"Only if you come with me." I tugged him back to me.

His frown melted into a crooked grin. "Do I have to worry about any weapons?" he teased.

"No, the proton pack is on backorder." I joked.

His laugh rang out, and he paused at the corner of the house. "I'm going to enter through the back; one of your neighbors is up for midnight snack and might see me."

I nodded, and he placed a quick kiss on my lips.

**SG**

I hurried to the front of the house and then to my room. I had barely unlocked the window when it slid up, and Edward entered.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and put on something dry. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you." I grimaced looking at him dripping wet.

"Actually, when Alice was dropping off the items you requested, she left me a change of clothes. She texted me right before you got home." He shrugged sheepishly.

"I thought you said you didn't have a phone," I asked offhandedly.

"I didn't until today. Esme had pity on me, and went out last night to buy one for me. I know I could have called you, but at that point, I thought it would be better in person." He looked nervous.

"How did you break your first one?" I asked.

"It was in my hands when I found out about Tanya and Rose's plans. I hope you know I wasn't ever supporting their childish game." He looked annoyed.

"I'm happy to hear that. It was rather obvious that they were trying to get me upset. I didn't believe them for a minute." I rolled my eyes.

Edward sighed looking relieved.

"I'll be quick," I promised. The contacts were starting to irritate me, and the wet clothes were making me cold. Plus, I could still smell the stench of the club.

"Take your time I won't leave," Edward promised.

About twenty minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom and into an empty bedroom. My heart dropped to my stomach until I spotted a pile of wet clothes and his shoes by the window.

"Edward?" I called out.

"In the kitchen," he called back.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" I pondered out loud.

When I found him, it was just in time to see him pour milk from a pan into a mug.

"I thought you might like something warm to drink before you head to bed. I watched you the other night, so hopefully I did it right." He held out the mug shyly.

"That was very sweet of you." I accepted the mug.

I took a sip and found it slightly too hot. I blew on it lightly. I glanced up to see Edward staring at me intently.

"Too hot?" he looked disappointed.

"Only slightly, thank you." I kissed his cheek lightly.

He ducked his head and gave me a crooked grin.

"May I ask you something without you getting upset?" he asked nervously.

"What?" I hated when a question was stated that way … It made me instantly on guard. No good question starts out that way.

"You're okay financially, right? I'm not trying to offend you,'" He glanced at the living room and back. He gave a guilty smile.

"I have plenty, actually. All of Charlie's estate went to me — he might not have been rich, but it has been enough. Plus there was his settlement after his death. I chose to live simply because it just me here. Plus, if I need to leave in a hurry, there's less to pack," I explained.

"Good. I'm sorry if I was rude. If you do need anything, I hope you would come to me." He brushed my hair over my shoulder.

"Edward, I don't need…"

He stopped me with a kiss. "You would do the same for me, wouldn't you?" He dazzled me with his eyes.

I blinked and looked down at the mug. "Yes, I would. If I need you, I will say something," I said in agreement.

He beamed at my response. He grabbed the pot and washed it quickly as I drank.

"So you know about Tanya. I was wonder about you. Has there been anyone else?" He looked nervous.

"Sorry, but as much as you tried to push me to him, Mike has never done it for me," I smirked.

"You mentioned Jacob Black before," he frowned.

My smile fell, and I shook my head. "No. Jacob and I grew close after Charlie's death. He was there for me and didn't treat with pity unlike the rest of the town. He and the pack helped me train so I could join the academy. He wanted more, but I couldn't give it to him. He kissed me, but I felt nothing. When I refused him, he grew angry and said hateful things about how I was still pointlessly clinging on to you. I haven't seen him since."

Edward nodded. I thought that this would make him happy, but he looked upset.

"Did he hurt you?" he demanded. His fists clenched at his side.

"If you mean physically, no, although it did hurt to lose a good friend." I finished my milk and went to the sink.

"I'm glad. Young wolves can be so volatile. He could have easily hurt you." Edward sounded relieved.

"He didn't and I'm fine." I stepped closer to him and spun a small circle. "See."

"I see." He grinned crookedly.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me in for a chaste kiss. "I guess I should let you go to sleep."

I glanced towards the clock and sighed. "I should get some rest."

He followed me to my room and headed to the window. My chest hurt at the idea of him leaving.

"Edward?" I called out.

He turned from the window to look at me.

"Would you like to stay until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly.

His face lit up brilliantly. "Shall I sing for you?" he asked hopefully.

"I would like that." I sat at the edge of my bed and patted a spot next to me.

He was across the room in two strides and on the bed next to me in a moment. I curled into him and placed my head on his chest. He sighed in contentment and started to hum — I drifted off into the most restful sleep I had in over a year and half.

**SG**

The school day passed quickly, and I actually fit in a small nap before getting ready for tonight. Edward wasn't pleased when I said I was going to the party. Or maybe it was more that I still had to flirt and try to get close to Carver.

Carver was seemingly unpredictable while high. Carlisle suspected that was the reason Alice's visions kept shifting. It was due to his erratic mind. Edward relaxed somewhat when he knew I would have my gun with me.

I got dressed in the outfit Alice picked out for me. The skirt was black lace with a flesh-colored slip underneath. The shirt was a white, hung off my shoulder, and showed the strap of my black bra.

I looked around for my black shoes I found them by the desk right where I had left them in my office. As I slipped them on while holding onto the desk, my hand grazed the small remote for the video camera, the one I used to capture my performance so I could see how I looked. I had turned it on without thinking when Edward was here.

"I wonder…" I pondered aloud and glanced at the camera across the room.

I headed over, grabbed it from its stand and went to the television in the living room. I watched the screen intently. My movements at the beginning were smooth and graceful. Edward caught my attention — he was just barely in the shot. He was staring at me intently on the pole. The look on his face was one I had become very familiar with seeing at the club. Just as my form on the screen arched and spun, Edward subtly reached down and…

"Wow." My eyes widened. "He is such a liar."

I wasn't mad but shocked — maybe slightly pleased. Edward wasn't lusting after my blood; he was lusting after… Oh dear, god. Emmett figured it out before me. He was probably going to tease Edward about this relentlessly. Well, serves him right for lying.

_Fine__, my ass_.

Edward Cullen was turned on by my performance.

I clicked off the television and shook my head.

I would deal with him later.

**SG**

The party was at full tilt by the time I got there. Josh's family seemed to be fairly well off judging by the size of their house. The music was loud enough that I could hear it from the street. It was only a matter of time before the cops came to break it up for the night.

Well… an hour and a half to be exact, unless something major happens before then. I already placed a call to my supervisor, and we agreed for me to go inside to see if I could gather any incriminating evidence. The police would come to break up the party before things got out of hand, and I was to make sure I was gone by then.

I glanced around the first floor and the swarm of kids dancing and talking in groups. A majority of them were sipping from large, red Solo cups and a few held cans of soda. I snickered thinking they might as well wave a red flag with the plastic cups. It was a near giveaway that there was alcohol in them.

There were two boys in the corner of the room, keeping to themselves. One looked extremely nervous, and his hand kept running through his hair every two seconds while his friend talked quietly to him.

"That's Josh." A voice on my left startled me.

I glanced and saw Alice next to me with a very uncomfortable Jasper looking behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Babysitting." Alice shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Not you, my brother. Edward is around here somewhere," Alice whispered. "Plus, I thought two cameras would be better since you can't get everywhere at once with just one. Jasper can easily transfer them all onto one later." She subtly touched her necklace that had a hidden camera inside.

I nodded. "I'll see you around then."

I made my way to Josh and made sure to take a picture of him. As I got closer, I noticed a joint in his hand. I timed a picture perfectly to catch him bringing it to his lips. Then another as he passed it off to his friend.

There was still no sign of Carver, so I continued to wander. I entered the kitchen and noticed three large kegs. I snagged a picture of that too.

I felt a hard tap on my shoulder, and I turned to finding myself face to face with Jackie, Carver's ex. She already looked drunk and was wobbling as she stood in front of me.

"Carter is mine," she slurred; the cup of red punch sloshing as she waved her hand.

"Who is Carter?" I was half-amused, that she got this name wrong.

She paused and tilted her head in confusion. "Oh, I mean Carver. His money is mine. I don't care if his winky is tiny." She wiggled her little finger.

I covered my laughter with a cough. _How does one even respond to that?_

"You just want him for his money? That's not very cool," I responded.

"Whatever, he doesn't care as long as you spread your legs. He even said so. However, the pot isn't bad either. He always keeps the good stuff for himself," she whispered loudly.

I should have made friends with Jackie long ago. I was getting more from her than Carver.

"What does he do with the other stuff," I prodded.

"He sells it for twice the price its worth to some sucker. Half the time he mixes it with oregano and no one notices." She blinked a few times. Her eyes went huge, and she looked scared. "I shouldn't have told you that. He is going to be so mad." Tears filled her eyes.

"Tell me, what? You haven't told me anything. Just that you still liked him." I lied.

She nodded. "Oh good. I thought I told you too much. I want more punch." She wandered away.

I snorted. If there were ever a reason _not_ to do drugs that would be reason number one right there. Jackie was so blitzed, it wasn't even funny.

I followed her to the punch and poured myself a cup. I brought to my nose to pretend to take a sip. Before I could, someone knocked into me, and the cup went flying, splashing a guy who was nearly as big as Emmett, but definitely not as friendly.

"What the fuck?" He whirled around and glared at me.

"It was my fault. I bumped into her, so blame me if you must." Edward's dark voice announced his presence. He stood next to me as his coal-black eyes glaring.

The guy looked up and took a step back. "It's cool." He walked away disappearing into the crowd.

"Why did you do that?" I turned to him.

"The punch is spiked, and I think someone slipped Rohypnol into it," he warned.

"I wasn't actually going to drink it — just pretend." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"To help," I watched as he poured me a new cup that he reluctantly handed over.

"Can you tell me where Carver is?" I asked.

"I don't think … He's upstairs in the second bedroom to the left; he isn't alone. Please be careful, he is on Methamphetamine right now." He looked nervous.

"I will," I promised. "Can you sneak this out so it can be tested? Make sure your prints are clean," I asked.

"I can do that. And vampires don't leave fingerprints — and not a trace of body oils, either." He nodded and took the cup back.

I started for the stairs when he caught my elbow. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "I thought you would have your gun on you?"

"I do — it's hidden." I smiled mischievously.

"Where…" His eyes searched my body and landed on my breasts. His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he figured it out.

I gave him a wink and walked away. I climbed the steps and found my way to the room. The closer I got the moaning and groaning grew louder. It was very clear what was going on in there.

The door opened and a girl wearing just a thong stumbled out; she saw me and giggled. "You're Marie, right? We've been waiting for you. Come and join our party." She pulled me into the room.

I counted three girls and Carver on the bed — without a stitch of clothing in sight. It was a mass of twisted body parts, and it was difficult to know what belong to who. The girl who pulled me in let go of my arm and ran over and jumped onto the bed. She leaned across and whispered in Carver's ear. The scene turned my stomach and my instinct told me to leave.

No wonder Edward didn't want to tell me where Carver was.

He lifted his head, and he grinned at me lazily with hooded eyes. "Come join us, Babe," he asked huskily.

"I think I'm going to pass. I'm more of a one on one type of girl. I hope you all enjoy yourselves though. Catch up with me when you're done, Carver; I'll be waiting." I winked. I took a couple of pictures, feeling dirty. However, I knew Carver was eighteen and I was pretty sure at least one of those girls was under the age of consent, so I felt the need. On the floor and nightstand, there was _also paraphernalia I wanted to shoot a photo of for evidence._

I turned and closed the door behind me. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest.

"A little warning would've been nice," I grumbled.

He smirked. "I told you he wasn't alone. Shall, we get out of here, Love?"

I glanced around about the room.

"No one will notice." He promised. "Alice got a lot of images too. The police are about five minutes out."

I glanced at my watch and nodded. We slipped out the door and walked the two blocks to where I left my bike.

I slid on and looked up at him standing next to me. "Would you like a ride?"

He hesitated for a moment before sliding behind me. "You know I could run faster than this thing, even with you on my back. But at least it's quicker than the truck." He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my tight.

"Are you offering me a ride, Edward?" I smiled slyly and batted my eyes playfully.

Edward's jaw slacked slightly then he smirked. "I suppose I did. But not the way you're thinking, you have a dirty mind." He kissed my cheek.

"You have no clue what I'm thinking. And I think going for a run is a _fine _idea." I stressed the fine with a pointed look.

Edward smiled nervously as I turned back and drove away before the police arrived...

**A/N: **

**So who is happy that she forgave him and is giving him a chance? I know some of you were worried about Tanya. Sorry if my A/N misled you last time. I will repeat nothing has happened between Tanya and Edward. **

**Party was mildly successful; Bella got some evidence against Carver. **

**Bella isn't mad at Edward for saying her routine was **_**fine. **_** However, she did figure it out, a good idea what he really thought about it. **

**To all those at the TFMU, I hope you are having fun. To them and everyone else I hope you have a great weekend. **

**Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**CH. 15**

**(EPOV)**

I held on to Bella's waist as she flew down the streets. She made me a nervous wreck riding around on this machine. At the same time, she looked extremely sexy straddling the bike in her short skirt.

She pulled into her driveway; I jumped off and opened the garage door, standing back as she pulled the bike in and parked. I was at her side in a flash, lifting her off, keeping her in my arms so I could look into her warm brown eyes.

"Hi," I kissed her lightly on the lips then rested my forehead against hers.

"Hi," she repeatedly coyly and wrapped her legs around my waist. She unhooked her helmet and hung it off the handle of the bike.

"Are you upset with me about the other day?" I asked. I had been hoping we had put everything behind us and were moving forward at this point.

"It depends on what you really thought about my routine on the pole?" She quirked one of her eyebrows.

"I might have downplayed it a bit," I admitted sheepishly.

"A bit?" She challenged through narrowed eyes.

"I'll admit that I wasn't entirely truthful. I never liked the idea of you dancing at the club, and that influenced my response. The very idea of you dancing that routine in even less than what you were wearing I couldn't condone. It also drove me mad with jealousy. No one should see you like that besides me." I vented.

I prepared for her to get upset with me, but her eyes softened. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of my neck.

"You still haven't told me what you really thought." She pointed out softly.

I surmised at that moment that she knew it wasn't her blood that called to me anymore. She figured it and out; and wanted me to admit it to her.

"What do you want to hear, Love? That watching you was entrancing and erotic. You were beautiful, graceful and sexy. I thought I had desired you before, but watching you only made me want to make you mine in every way." I whispered my confession.

"If it's the truth, then yes." Bella blushed lightly.

She leaned forward and initiated a chaste kiss. I was pleased she was bold enough to do so. In the past, she always asked or waited for me to begin. This was the second time she kissed me.

"Am I forgiven," I gave her a small pout.

She nodded and bit her lip. "Would you like a more private performance?" her voice became huskier, and her eyes grew darker. She pressed her body into mine an arched back — I immediately thought of her wrapped around _me_ rather than the pole.

"I'm not sure if I could handle another performance and keep control of myself." My eyes darkened. I wish things were different, and I didn't have to hold back.

"I know I asked before, and your response then was no. However, I wondered if things were different now, especially if we're mates." She glanced at me through her eyelashes

"Are you asking me if we are able to do what married couples do?" I teased her.

Her cheeks darkened slightly. "I'll admit that at seventeen, I wouldn't have been ready. Especially if I couldn't even bring myself to say it. However, I'm not as unsure about us as I was then. I want to be intimate with you and that includes one day, I'm not saying today, making love to you." Her candor caught me off guard.

"There is nothing more that I want than to make love to you." I smiled sadly.

"What is stopping you?" her voice was calm. Her eyes had a hint of rejection in them.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you. I would be afraid to get carried away and forget to be gentle with you. Vampires have a tendency to forget themselves with their mates. Emmett and Rose brought down a house and reduced it to mere rubble." I explained. I hoped that tidbit of Emmett and Rose would lighten the mood.

"I could understand where that might be a problem. But then, we are talking about Emmett." She grinned and laughed.

She cleared her throat and composed herself. "So you want to; however, you're nervous to actually do so. It has to be possible; your cousins have left men alive." She reasoned.

"Yes, it may be possible." I agreed.

"What if we ease into it slowly? Do you remember the first time you took me to the meadow? We started off with slow touches so you could get comfortable around me." Her fingers trailed down my chest and played with the buttons on my shirt.

"I remember vividly." I closed my eyes and trailed my nose against her soft skin breathing in her faint floral scent.

Her breath hitched, and she let out a contented sigh. I wanted her more than I was letting on and my resolve was weakening every moment. I kissed her pulse point and pulled back.

"If we do this, we need to go at my speed and stop if it gets too much."

"I wouldn't ask for more than that. I don't want you to feel forced to do this either." Bella suddenly looked unsure.

"Trust me, Love, I do want this with you and only you. You just have to be patient with me this time." I kissed her nose.

"I can be patient." She smiled, looking adorable.

I leaned in for a kiss — deepening it this time. We were interrupted by a buzzing from her chest. She pulled away looking regretful.

"I have to get that." She unwrapped her legs and I place her on her feet.

I watched as she dug into her bra and retrieved a small cell phone.

"Officer Swan," she answered.

"Yes, sir."

I gave her some privacy as I entered the house to wait. She joined me less than five minutes later looking disgruntled.

"He got out before they could catch him there. They have taken Josh into custody though. I'm hoping we can make some sort of plea deal with him. That is if he's not too afraid of the Strikers," she sighed.

"I hope so too. Do you typically keep your phone there?" I asked.

"Where else was I going to keep it?" She did a spin for me. She then pulled out the gun from the same place. It was so small it looked like a toy.

"Please tell me you had the safety, on" I teased.

She held it out to me and rolled her eyes. "Would you like to check?"

"Can this little thing do anything?" I frowned turning the gun over in my hands.

"Only one bullet, but it will work in an emergency. I have it on me at work too." She took it back.

I followed her to her bedroom; she stopped in the middle of the room and bent at the waist to undo the straps of her shoes. I didn't miss her sigh of relief when she placed them on the carpet.

"My offer still stands if you would like me to rub them." I offered.

She glanced over her shoulder at me. "I may take you up on that offer. Let me get changed first."

"I'll just step out for a moment." I took a step back.

She looked mildly disappointed, but nodded. She reached back to unhooked the necklace and then held it out to me.

"Could you take this to Jasper for me," she asked. "Oh, and what about the drink sample to be analyzed?"

I slipped it into my pocket and pulled out a small vial. "The punch is in here, and yes, I can give this to Jasper."

"Thank you, I want to make a drop off at the station tomorrow.

I'll be right back. I just need a few human moments." She grabbed some clothes off the bed and went into her bathroom.

I sat and waited for her return. Her eyes lit up when she spotted me and she hopped onto the bed, placing her feet on my lap. She wiggled her toes and grinned playfully. She held out a small bottle of foot cream before leaning back against her pillows.

I squirted the liquid into my hand then smoothed it over her foot and used my thumbs to rub small circles on the bottom. She let out a small moan and closed her eyes.

"Love, are you busy this weekend?" I asked.

"Besides work no," she responded sounding relaxed.

"I was wondering if you would like to come back to the house. On friendlier terms this time. I know Esme would love the visit."

She started to smile then grimaced. "Are The Sirens going to be there?"

"I think you and Kate would actually get along. Tanya too, if she's done playing games. She may have overdone it a bit, but she does respect the mating bonds. Irina is a little standoffish since she just lost someone she cared about."

"What happened?" Bella frowned.

"Do you remember Laurent?" I asked; her whole body tensed quickly. "He won't touch you, Bella," I promised.

"I know he won't. Laurent was also killed by the wolves. He came looking for me and found me in the meadow alone while you were gone. He was on a mission for Victoria to find out what happened to the Cullen's _pet_." She opened her eyes.

"What pet?" I scoffed.

Wordlessly, Bella pointed to herself.

"He called you our pet?" I hissed; dropping her foot before I injured her. He was lucky he was destroyed by the wolves; they were probably more merciful than I would've been.

"Yes. He then decided he was thirsty and was going to have me for himself. That's when the wolves showed up and destroyed him. Was he Irina's mate?"

"No, neither Jasper nor I think so. Just a lover." I calmed her concern. It still may cause a problem, but we will deal with that later. "Why didn't you tell me about Laurent earlier?"

"I didn't even think about him; I guess I thought since he was gone, he wasn't worth mentioning. I wasn't trying to hide it, I promise." She looked guilty.

"I never should have left you." I groaned.

"No, you shouldn't have. Nevertheless, I have forgiven you, and that is all in the past. Let's move forward together and not dwell on it." She sat up and rested her hand on my cheek.

I covered her hand with my own and turned my head to kiss her palm. "When did you get so smart?"

"Are you saying I used to be dumb?" she narrowed eyes and pulled her hand away.

"What? No..." I was cut off by her giggles.

She was playing with me. I picked her up her foot and tickled the bottom of it as she squealed with laughter and pulled it away.

"I was only playing with you. I will come this weekend. I've missed Esme, snd it would be nice to visit her and Carlisle as well." She smiled.

"That will make her day." I shifted so I was lying next to her.

"You look exhausted." I brushed her hair from her face.

"I am, I need to take a vacation after this." She yawned and rested her head on my chest.

"Just say where and I will take you anywhere you want to go." I kissed the top of her head.

She mumbled something but it was unclear — she was already halfway to dreamland.

"I love you, Edward," she mumbled.

**SG**

Saturday came and I eagerly waited for Bella to awake. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last hour. I knew she needed this rest, so I didn't try to disturb her.

"I can feel you staring at me," she mumbled. She rolled over and buried her head into my side.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Nor am I sorry for hearing you talk in your sleep. May I have a good morning kiss?"

"Tell me what I said first." She peeked at me through her hair.

"Nothing bad. However, I have a few ideas where to take you on a vacation. But for me to tell you I need a kiss." I played with her hair.

"Morning breath," she yawned and tried to slide out of bed.

I caught her and trapped her underneath me. "Doesn't bother me in the least. Your breath doesn't smell bad."

I leaned down careful to keep my weight off her. I kissed her slowly at first and then deepened it when she responded. Tentatively, I licked her lower lip, and she paused as I gently pushed against it again. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue inside, kissing her deeply and earnestly.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. I closed my eyes briefly as she stroked my arm and remained silent. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with sparkling, warm eyes.

"Good morning." I smiled down at her.

"Good morning," she smiled sleepily. What time is it?"

"It is about 11:30." I rolled to the side and glanced at the clock.

"I guess I should get moving if we are going to visit before I head to work." She sat up and raised her arms over her head in a stretch.

"If you are too tired Esme will understand," I told her in concern that she was spreading herself too thin.

"No. I want to but I do need to work out little first before we leave."

"May I watch?" I asked. I was interested to see what she could do.

"If you want, but it's not going to be as entertaining as the pole."

She went to her dresser and pulled open a drawer, tossed some clothes on top and then pulled off her shirt. My eyes scanned her bare back and I watched as she tugged on a sports bra. She turned and seemed unsurprised I was still watching her.

"I just need my sneakers." She bent down and pulled them out from under the bed.

I followed her out of the room and down the hall. I took my seat while she was busy placing her gloves on. After a few stretches, she started punching and kicking the bag.

My main concern was that the bag doesn't fight back, but an attacker would. I just hope she would be ready. After watching, I had to admit she was a lot stronger than I thought. Maybe these wolves did teach her something useful.

She was wrong about something though, watching her workout had a similar effect on me. There was no longer any trace of the clumsy and unsure girl I first met. She was stronger and a fighter too.

She paused and looked over at me. Her chest heaved slightly as she caught her breath.

"Impressive," I complimented her.

She walked over behind the chair; her hand lightly brushed my shoulders and then my arm. She stood behind me, wrapped her arms around my neck and then kissed my neck.

"Thank you. Can I try something?" she whispered into my ear.

Her hands rubbed my chest in a soothing path that left a warm trail. I closed my eyes enjoying her touching me. She had me curious about what she was up to, so I nodded my head.

"Good. Just so you know you're not allowed to touch me," she purred. She stepped back and removed her hands.

"I don't like this plan; I've changed my mind." My eyes snapped open.

Bella's laughter came near the door. "Too late." She switched off the harsh lights and went to her desk. She hit her music player.

"Are you going to dance on the pole for me again?" I inquired not able to hide my grin.

She shook her head. "Not the pole this time. But I will be dancing for you." Her hips swayed side to side as she approached me.

Her hands brushed my arms again as she circled me.

"I thought you said, no touching," I stated roughly.

"I said _you _weren't to touch. I never said anything about me." She leaned down so her lips brushed my ear.

"That hardly seems fair," I pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be disappointed when I'm done." She stood in front of me and nudged my legs apart with hers.

She stood between them and shimmied her way down in front of me. Her face was close to my arousal, which twitched as she grew near. Her eyes glanced down, only further enticing it further. She licked her lowered lip, seemingly entranced herself.

For a moment, I grew concerned about what she was planning. I wasn't sure how safe it was for her to do what I thought she was planning. Plus, the first time I was in her it wasn't going to be her mouth.

Before I could voice my concern, she slid up my body. Her breasts grazed my erection causing it to push against my pants.

She straddled my waist and rubbed herself against me. I could feel the heat of her center through my pants; beckoning me. I fought hard to keep my arms to my side. Everything inside me wanted me to take her by the waist and pull her to me.

As if she could hear me, she sat down on my lap. She leaned in for a kiss, which I eagerly return.

"On a scale, one to ten how is your control right now?" she whispered.

"I would say about eight," I admitted.

"Let me see your hand?" she asked.

She took my hand and brushed it across her breasts. "Go ahead and touch."

I gently cupped and molded my hand around her. I decided I hated her sports bra. They crushed her beautiful body, in my opinion.

Without thinking about it, I tore the fabric away exposing her to me.

_Much better_

She gasped and shifted on my lap bringing herself closer to me. I lifted my other hand so I could touch both at once. Bella's response seemed encouraging judging by her reaction. Especially, when my thumbs would graze her nipples.

After a moment more, I had to pull back. My control had dipped too low for my liking.

"I'm sorry, I have to stop." I apologized.

"That's all right." Bella's voice was soft and reassuring. "Did I push you too far? Should I move?"

I glanced up at her worried-filled eyes and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No, Love, I have no regrets, except for having to stop. I think you can tell how much I enjoyed your little dance. I'm sorry about your bra." I kissed her cheek.

Her eyes lit up with happiness and excitement. She seemed pleased that it went so well.

"What was it about the bra that offended you? You should've have seen the look you gave it?" she smirked.

"I didn't like how it seemed to squish them; they are much better this way." I winked at her.

She started giggling, causing her whole body to shake. Since she was still on my lap, it went straight to my aroused state.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but maybe it would be best that you stand." I reluctantly dropped my arms.

She nodded not looking too upset. She slid slowly from my lap and went to turn off the music.

"I'm going to go take a shower so we can head to your house." She told me. Then a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Want to join me?"

"Yes I do, so much, just not today. But hopefully soon." I chuckled.

**A/N: **

**Updating early, since I will be leaving early in the morning tomorrow and won't be back until late in the day. Happy 4th of July to those who celebrate it.  
**

**These two are getting closer; I am sure there are no complaints about that. Edward isn't as strict in his boundaries as before and is willing to try to be more intimate. Bella is more confidant in their relationship. **

**Edward is the first(only) to receive a lap dance from her. She picked up tips from others in the club.**

**She explained to him about Laurent. What do you think will happen if Irina finds out? Carver got away for now. But will Josh be willing to turn him in?**

**Thank You for all the love and reviews you have given this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**Ch. 16**

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the house, and the first thing I noticed was that the scaffolding was gone, and a fresh coat of paint was on the exterior. In the front, a small flower garden had been started as well. There was no sign of the tree that Edward had torn out of the ground on my last visit.

"Looks as if Esme has been busy; it looks beautiful," I commented as I stepped out of my car and closed the door. I had used it instead of the bike since I was going straight to work after this.

"She prides herself on fixing up these places. This one we will probably be sold when we leave here," Edward said lightly.

I flinched and stiffened at the thought. His fingers grazed my chin and he lifted it so that I had to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving without you. I figured you would have to move after this case was over, wouldn't you?" he asked softly.

"Most likely." I nodded.

He kissed my forehead and grasped my hand. "Come on, before Esme and Alice decide to pounce. Just so you know. Tanya, Irina, and Rose are hunting. Kate wanted to meet you properly so she stayed behind. I forgot to mention that two other old friends came with them; Eleazar, and Carmen." He explained as we walked up the path.

I felt slightly relieved that everyone wasn't here. Edward opened the door then stepped to the side so I could enter first.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you are here." Esme came over and hugged me. "Are you hungry? I could make you something if you like."

"I ate right before leaving the house," I explained, I felt terrible that she looked so disappointed. "Maybe, something before I leave though. I'm going straight from here to work."

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded. "Of course."

"Hi, Bella." Alice skipped to me and hugged me tightly. "Was everything I got okay for you?"

"Hi, Alice, and yes thank you, again." I smiled at her.

"Great. I hope we can shop together one day soon. We can always go far enough away that no one will notice us." She looked hopeful.

I didn't get a chance to voice my agreement before she squealed happily. She then went back over to Jasper's side.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Eleazar and Carmen." Carlisle introduced me to two new vampires.

Carmen smiled pleasantly enough, but Eleazar gave me the creeps with his staring. He was suddenly in front of me, and I immediately took a step back bumping into Edward's chest. He growled, and his hand shot out blocking Eleazar from coming any closer. I felt myself become somewhat calm, and I figured that was due to Jasper.

He looked startled and looked up at Edward then back at me.

"Eleazar, my old friend, I hope you understand Edward is very protective of Bella, as are the rest of my family. Right now, I think you're upsetting them both." Carlisle touched Eleazar's elbow.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to upset anyone." He took a few steps back.

I looked around and noticed that Emmett and Jasper were closer to us now. Kate had appeared standing next to Carmen.

"Would anyone care to explain what was going on?" Emmett asked.

"Eleazar has found Bella very appealing," Edward explained.

I shivered, unsure of what he meant. Does that mean he was attracted to my scent like Edward?

"Not that way, Love. Would you like to explain it to her yourself, Eleazar?" Edward rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Certainly. I believe you may have a gift, my dear, and for a human, an incredibly strong one, too. He smiled and I felt myself relax but was still curious.

"How do you know? Do you mean a gift such as Edward's mind-reading abilities?"

"I know because I am gifted as well. I can sense the talents of other vampires. I can't understand yours, but I know you have one," he explained.

"You said she has a special talent?" Jasper looked about as confused as I felt.

"I believe her ability is to shield, can she block you too?" He looked behind me at Edward.

"Yes, a shield." He also seemed awed to learn this.

"Can she block either of you?" Eleazar turned to Jasper and Alice.

Alice shook her head immediately. Jasper started to shake his head and then stopped.

"She managed to throw me off once." He looked thoughtful.

"Interesting. I would definitely deduce a mental shield." Eleazar nodded.

"Maybe the physical shield would form if she practiced the way my ability grew." Kate suggested.

"You have a 'gift', Kate?" I asked.

"Would you like to see?" she grinned mischievously as she stepped closer to me.

"Sure."

"No."

Edward and I respond at the same time. I found myself behind him and didn't even see him move.

"I wouldn't hurt her. I doubt it would even work on her if she is a shield." Kate rolled her eyes.

"I rather not test that theory." Edward hissed.

"What is it that you can do that has Edward so upset?" I looked around him to see her.

"I can shock people. It started with my hands, but I can now extend it across my entire body. I can also adjust the strength of the shock," she explained. "I wouldn't make a strong one just a small buzz," Kate promised.

"I don't like this idea." Edward frowned.

"You're being unreasonable, Edward. Here, this is what I plan on doing." She held out her hand to him.

He frowned, and then touched it. He had no visible reaction, so I wasn't even sure she did anything. Kate dropped her hand looking smug. He sighed and stepped warily to the side. Kate grinned and held out her hand to me.

I glanced quickly at Edward before touching her hand. I felt nothing and glanced around the room at the surprised and pleased faces. Edward looked relieved for a moment before he yanked Kate's hand away from mine.

"Enough, that would've stopped her heart if it had worked. You promised to go light!" He thundered.

"Relax, she didn't feel a thing. And better that I checked than Jane." Kate responded with a pointed look.

"Who is Jane?" I asked.

"Jane is a sadistic member of the Volturi, whom you will never meet," Edward explained tersely. He turned to glare at Eleazar.

"Don't look at me like that. As long as she is human and knows, she's at risk. We are all at risk. If Aro finds out…" Eleazar was interrupted by Edward.

"There is no reason for the Volturi to ever find out about her, so it is a moot point." He stated.

"Perhaps it is time to talk about something else. Bella would like a tour?" Esme broke through the tension of the room.

"I would love one." I glanced at Edward.

"Go ahead; I will catch up with you." He still seemed upset.

I nodded and grew concerned. _They would all be at risk from me knowing_? What did that exactly mean? I hoped when he calmed down that he would give me an honest answer. Whatever Eleazar was thinking was worrying him.

I walked around the house with Esme and Alice as they showed me the house with pride. I even recognized some of the paintings that were in the house at Forks as well as the cross that belonged to Carlisle's father. Including the graduation caps, with the new additions of Emmett's, Jasper's and Rosalie's from Forks.

Esme paused outside a room on the third floor.

Alice nodded and opened the door. "This is Edward's room. He tends to be habitual so you won't find much different than the one in Forks," Esme commented.

"Well, one thing changed, but he hasn't seen it himself yet," Alice smirked.

I looked around the room and yes, it was almost a carbon copy of the one in Forks with the exception of a king-size bed. The frame was an intricate design of vines and roses made of iron. The massive bed was covered with a light golden bedspread. The thought of why he might want a bed pleased me.

I walked over and examined his wall of CDs; they were all in his particular ordering system. My fingers grazed the edges lightly as I looked to see what he might have added to his collection. I also wondered what happened to CD he had made me for my birthday.

A pair of arms slipped around my waist moments before his lips grazed the back of my head. I glanced around the room and noticed that Esme and Alice had left without me knowing. I tilted my head back so I could see his face, and he appeared to be calmer.

"You owe me a CD." I pouted slightly.

His expression changed to a chastised little boy. "I guess that means you never found your birthday gifts then."

"No. I thought you took them so I would be left with no reminders." I accused.

"I did; I placed all your gifts under the floorboards of your room, in hopes that you would find them one day," he explained.

He made my head spin with his thought process. He hid the gifts so I would _forget _about him, yet he somehow wanted me to find them so I would _remember_ him.

It did explain one thing to me; he really didn't want to leave.

"Well, I guess we'd better retrieve them before I sell the house."

His worried expression faded, and he nodded. "It wouldn't be prudent for anyone else to find them. If you prefer, I can make the trip myself."

"I want to go back at some point. Maybe we will be able to go together." I suggested.

"I like that idea. Come with me." He took me by the hand and led me from the room and back down the stairs.

I followed him wordlessly until he stopped in front of his piano. Unlike last time, it looked ready to be used rather than shoved aside and covered.

He took a seat on the bench and patted the spot next to him. "I figure the least I could do would play for you. Though I doubt my performance will be as enjoyable as your recent ones."

He played my lullaby and his fingers flew over the keys as if they were dancing. I rested my head against his shoulder to listen to the song that he wrote for me. At the end, he kissed me chastely before proceeding to play Esme's song.

**SG**

By Monday, I was tired and had a headache. I had more tables than normal since Gwen suddenly quit. I was assured by Edward that she had won the lottery and had taken her son to Disneyland. Based on Alice's visions, they would stay in California and start a new life. I was happy for her that she got out of this hellhole.

I was at my locker when Carver caught me by surprise. I hadn't seen him since Wednesday night. Alice saw bits and pieces of him over the weekend but commented he couldn't settle his mind on any decisions.

He spun and slammed me against my locker before kissing me roughly. I felt Edward's eyes on us, and I doubted that he was happy. I pushed Caver away and he stared back at me with wild, crazy eyes. His pupils were so dilated they look black instead of blue.

"I take it that you missed me?" I flirted and gave him a smile.

He stared at me for a moment before a leering smile flitted over his face. "Something like that, Babe. You should join me on my next trip."

"I would love to." I grinned. I reached forward and played with his tie.

This was great; maybe I would finally get something useful.

His hand clamped over my wrist as he smiled roguishly back. I could hear Edward's growling and stiffened slightly.

Carver's head twisted in his direction, and he stared down the hallway. "What the fuck is his problem. He's always staring at you." Carver grumbled.

"Who?" I pretended not to care. I dropped his tie, but his hand tightened on wrist making me wince.

"That Edgar guy."

"Edgar? I don't think I know an Edgar." I hid my laugh as I managed to free myself from his grip.

"He's coming this way, and he thinks he can talk to you." Carver stood up straight and tried to appear intimidating.

I'm sure Edward would find that quite amusing. I glanced out of the corner of my eye as Edward was walking calmly down the hall in his crisp uniform. The people in the hallway parted for him as if he was a celebrity. Despite the calm look on his face, his eyes were flint black.

"Oh, you mean Edward," I commented nonchalantly.

"Marie, how are you today?" he asked pleasantly, completely ignoring Carver.

"I'm fine, and you?" I asked.

"I am well. I was hoping I could get together with you at lunch to borrow your notes for the classes I missed last week."

"Find someone else," Carver wrapped his arm around my shoulder and yanked me into him.

Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the arm.

"I'll e-mail my notes to you. They should be easy to follow," I answered. Hoping he would back off.

Edward didn't seem pleased with my answer. Something was wrong. He glanced at Carver and back at me quickly.

"Anything else, Edgar," Carver sneered.

"No, Calvin, that will just about do it." Edward responded before disappearing into our classroom.

"I really don't like that guy. He looks at you like you belong to him." Carver banged his free hand into the lockers.

"Well, I don't so don't give him a second thought." I closed my locker.

"Mmm, we will see. What's his last name?" Carver asked suspiciously.

"I don't remember. You should go before you're late for class." I hoped to distract him.

Carver nodded and walked away without another word.

I headed to class and took my seat as usual. I was hyperaware that Edward was sitting next to me instead of a few seats over.

"Ask to be excused; Alice will meet you in the bathroom," he murmured low enough that I heard him.

I raised my hand and waited. "Mr. Stow, may I be excused, please?"

He looked up in confusion. "All right, Marie, but be right back, we have a quiz today."

I hurried down the hall to the closest bathroom. Alice was waiting by the window, pacing in a small circle. When she saw me, she looked relieved.

"Alice, what is going on, did you see something?" I turned and locked the door.

"Bits and pieces. Edward caught more as soon as Carver got here." Alice stopped pacing and looked very nervous.

"He knows doesn't he?" I felt as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped on me.

"He suspects, from what Edward could get, he saw your picture on the U-Dub campus. Or at least he thinks it might be you. Mike had some pictures on his wall or something, and he recognized you. He asked questions and found out about Chief Swan's daughter." Alice explained in a rush.

"Shit. Why would Mike have pictures of me?" I rubbed my temple.

"They were group pictures from what Edward could tell. Possible some that Angela took — she was always taking pictures" Alice shrugged.

"I have to act before him." I started to think of a plan. There was no way I was going on a solo trip with him. It was probably a set up to kill me or something.

"Acting now would be wise. He never went home after Seattle and came straight here," Alice said pointedly. "It would be a good day for a locker search if you catch my drift."

I nodded in agreement, already digging into my bag for my work phone. "If we find anything in his locker we would be able to have a reason to get a warrant to search his car. Would I be correct in assuming we would find something?"

Alice smirked. "You would find more than enough to put him away for a long time. There are more than drugs in that car. His computer is also there with lists of contacts and other data."

"He left all of that in his car? How are you sure what is on it?" I questioned.

"Jasper might have gone to swipe it and plant it his car. We know what's on it from Jasper being able to hack into it." Alice shrugged.

I frowned; it made me uneasy being underhanded. I didn't want any chance for him to get off the hook.

"We didn't change anything. It was all there; we just put it in place to be easily found. His brain is so fried; he probably isn't going to remember that it wasn't him that did it." Alice reassured me.

I typed away a coded text to my superior. He texted back a few minutes later, indicating that he needed an hour. I was also not to make myself known.

"All set. We should get back to class." I glanced at Alice.

She was staring at the ceiling with unfocused expression. "Everything should go smoothly. Please, don't go alone with him anywhere; no matter what he says." She blinked and gave me a grim smile.

"I won't. Thank you, Alice."

We left the bathroom, and I went back to class. Mr. Stow stopped speaking when I entered, and I apologized before heading to my desk.

Edward stayed looking ahead as I opened my computer. A message box appeared almost immediately.

**E: Is everything copasetic?**

**B: Yes. Everything should go ****perfectly****. Is he carrying?**

**E: No. Be careful.**

**B: I will be. **

My boss, the principal, and at least one more officer would come to check the lockers. They would probably check mine too for show. They would do their best to keep my identity under wraps and I just hoped it would go smoothly.

I deleted the conversation quickly and took notes for the rest of the class. The quiz was a breeze.

**SG**

At the beginning of second period, the office started calling students in sets of ten to the office. I was in the first group. The police claimed they had a tip, and they were doing random locker searches. Carver was called in the third group, towards the end of second period.

The teacher was in the middle of an equation on the board when there was a loud commotion in the hallways. Carver could be heard screaming obscenities and threats.

"Stay in your seats!" she yelled over the scraping of chairs.

No one listened to her, and the students poured out of the classroom and into the hallway. She sighed and followed after them. I grabbed my stuff and slipped from the room too.

Although I was curious, I didn't follow them. I didn't want to chance Carver seeing me and calling me out in front of everyone. Instead, I headed for the women's bathroom on the third floor that overlooked the parking lot.

I wasn't too surprised to see the other three there. Alice and Edward were smiling widely. Jasper had a smaller smile while looking a little pained. I locked the door so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"How much did they find?" I asked.

"A about dozen bags of crack and marijuana, as well as large wad of cash. It will be enough to give probable cause to get a warrant and search his car. The trunk is full of bricks of _both,_ as well as Meth. He also has some illegal firearms." Edward told me.

"Is he going to blow my cover?" I asked Edward.

"He hasn't decided. He was hoping to figure out if you really are Isabella Swan. He _thinks_ you looked like the picture, but he isn't entirely sure. Thanks to Jasper, if he looks up your picture online he will find one of a similar-looking girl, but not you. Hopefully, it will be enough to confuse him."

"But what if he goes after my almost look alike," I asked worriedly.

"The girl died in a car wreck five years ago in England. I set up a fake safe house in the middle of nowhere. I made sure all other traces that could be linked to you are gone. He won't be able to find out about Renée or Phil either." Jasper answered.

"Thank you, Jasper." I sighed in relief.

"They are coming out now," Alice announced and opened the window so we could watch.

Carver came out in handcuffs, his head down with a large officer guiding him by the shoulder. My boss, a second officer, and the principal followed. He cooperatively sat in the back of the cruiser.

My boss was on his cell, and from what I could see from here, he was having a hard time containing his smile.

"He's contacting a judge for a warrant to be faxed to the school," Edward explained since I was the only one that couldn't hear.

"He'll get it and another cruiser should be here shortly since they are going to search _all _lockers now." Alice's eyes glazed over while she had a vision. "Classes are going to be suspended in the meantime. Everyone is going to be herded into the gym. However, we shouldn't be missed."

"Good, I want to see this." I moved closer to the window.

My boss took the phone away from his ear and started to text. My phone buzzed a moment later.

**Excellent work. Lay low and report to the office in a few days when things are calmer.**

I responded and then put my phone away.

It seemed like hours — in reality, the warrant was faxed within fifteen minutes.

My boss and another officer searched Carver's car. From my birds'-eye view, I could see the trunk was packed to the brim with bricks. He didn't even try to hide any of it. They stacked it all on the outside of the car and opened the compartment for a spare wheel. Instead, all I could see was artillery. I couldn't make out what they were from here, but I trusted that they were illegal.

Carver wasn't watching him, but looking straight ahead. His face was an unreadable mask. I wished I could read his mind.

I glanced at Edward, and he smirked. "He knows he's…pardon the expression…Fucked. He's worried that he screwed up enough that his uncle and father aren't going to try to protect him. It seems that his uncle warned him a few times to straighten up, or he was going to find himself in a jail cell, but he didn't stop."

"They will just abandon him, even though he's basically doing this for the family?" I became disgusted.

"They don't want his poor judgments to be the reason for them to be investigated. Carver will admit to acting alone." Edward shrugged.

Some family they were. At least Carver would be put away for a long time. The others disappeared when their lockers were up for inspection. I stayed watching until the cruiser with Carver inside drove away.

One mission completed and one more to go.

**A/N:  
Carver is on his way to jail. Where he will spend a lot of time in jail and hopefully receive help for his drug problem.  
It was good thing she had the Cullens' help, since Carver grew suspicious. Her identity is remaining a secret for her protection, and so she could be used as a narc. again. **

**Bella is aware that she is a shield; in addition, she knows going to be thinking about the Volturi. **

**This story isn't over yet; although it's probably 2/3 of the way there. More action and a bit more drama to come. **

**Thank you for all the love and reviews that you have given this story. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**CH. 17**

**(BPOV)**

I thought watching Carver go to jail would make me happy or feel vindicated. I was pleased that he had been caught and would no longer be selling drugs. However, I still feel as if something was missing.

Classes were canceled after the locker searches. I guess the teachers figured they wouldn't have anyone's attention, so they didn't bother trying. Another dozen student were placed under arrest — Jackie was among them.

Not long after I was home, I got a call informing me that the club would be closed due to a family emergency. For the first time in months, I had nothing I had to do. My phone rang with a text.

**E: ** **Can I come in?**

I smiled and sent him a quick, yes.

Edward appeared moments later, in my living room coming in from the back of the house. He remained silent through the broadcast about the drug bust. When it was over, I clicked it off and gave him my attention.

"I think we should go out to celebrate." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair.

"I wish we could, but I think that might be impossible without exposing me. Detective Morris wants me to keep a low profile." I smiled apologetically.

"What if I could promise to take you somewhere private, and you wouldn't have to worry about seeing anyone?" Edward's smile dazzled me.

"Like our meadow?" I grew hopeful.

"Something like that." He nodded.

"I think that I would like that." I started to get excited.

"Good. Go get a bathing suit."

"A bathing suit? Where are we going?"

It was the wrong time of the year for swimming.

"It's a surprise." He shook his head.

I took a step closer and rubbed my hand on his chest. "Please, tell me?"

His eyes darkened, but his face remained neutral. "I am not telling. Now go."

"Have I mentioned that I hated surprises?" I pouted and slid my hand behind his head and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You have; on a number of occasions." He smirked and shook his head. He removed my hand and kissed the back of it sweetly.

"Now, Miss Swan, if you were to get ready and stop your attempts at persuasion, by seduction, we could be halfway there by now." He leaned in for a kiss, which I dodged.

He glanced at me in surprise, before laughing lightly. I narrowed my eyes playfully before heading to my room.

I dug through my drawers, looking for a bathing suit. I couldn't even remember the last time I needed one. My hand brushed a bikini that Alice bought me. I pushed it to the side at first but then had second thoughts.

I had never worn it before because I lacked the confidence. I held it up and looked at it closer. Even the outfits I wore at the club had more material than this. I glanced towards the door and smirked.

_Why not?_

I got dressed and headed back to the living room where Edward was still waiting. He glanced up, and his amused smile dropped. His eyes betrayed him, as he not so subtly scanned my body.

"I'm ready." I smiled widely and did a tiny spin for him.

"I swear that you are trying to kill me," he muttered.

My smile and my mood dropped. Edward sensing that he said the wrong thing winced. He approached me quietly and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean for you take it like that, Love." He used two fingers to tilt my chin until I was looking at him in the eyes. "You looking sensational and I find myself unable to think clearly when you look like that. Better?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Good. Now could you go put some baggy sweats on, please? Or else I doubt we will be making it far tonight." He averted his eyes.

"And face the wrath of Alice?" I teased in mock horror.

"If you ever want to find out what I have planned, then yes. I'll handle Alice." He grinned crookedly.

"Fine."

I headed back to my room with him following behind me. I found some sweats, and Edward found me a pair of shoes.

"If you are ready, climb on." He turned his back to me.

"We're running?" My eyes lit up with excitement.

It had been a long time since we've done this.

"I figured it would be the best way to go undetected."

I hopped onto his back and held on tightly.

"Ready, my spider monkey?" he teased.

"Ready." I kissed his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder.

With a blur, we were out the window and running through the forest. I didn't close my eyes the way I had in prior times and I found the trip exhilarating. He dodged trees and other obstacles expertly before coming to a stop in the woods.

I glanced around at my surroundings; there was a small stream that emptied into a pool of steaming water surrounded by rocks and a moss-covered wall.

"A hot spring?" I asked.

"Nature's hot tub. Far enough away from the resorts that we shouldn't have to worry about any visitors." Edward placed me on my feet and spun around to look at me.

"I love it. You're coming in too, right?" I already began to shed my clothes then set them on some dry rocks out of the way.

"That was the plan." He nodded.

I stepped in immediately, enjoying the warmth of the water.

"Just be careful. The rocks can…"

I started to slip when a rock I stepped on rolled; Edward caught me before I fell in entirely.

"Be slippery." He finished with a snicker.

"I guess I can still have clumsy moments." I laughed. "Thank you."

I turned, and my breath caught when I realized Edward was only wearing a pair of swim shorts. His well-defined chest looked as if it had been carved out of marble. I reached out and traced his abs. His chest rumbled; I glanced at his eyes, which had grown dark and hooded.

He caught my hand lightly. "There's a large rock where we can sit on the other side. Careful though, there a significant drop off; I'm not sure if your eyes can detect it."

"Lead the way." I squeezed his hand.

He took a couple steps forward and dropped down so that water went from his knees to above his hips. Edward held onto me tightly as I took the step-down. I was surprised how deep this small pool was.

"It's right here." He gestured with his free hand.

"Why don't you sit first?" I insisted.

He took a seat and I then proceed to sit on his lap. I snuggled into his embrace; the water was warm enough that his skin still felt cool. I kissed his cheek before kissing him on the lips. He quickly responded and slid his tongue through my parted lips.

His hand skimmed my waist and brushed my breast but then seemed to hesitate. I pulled back and loosened the strings behind my neck letting it fall, exposing my breasts.

"I rather that you didn't tear this one," I teased while reaching for the ties behind my back.

Edward's hands beat me to it. He tugged at the strings until they loosened and then watched as the fabric fell into the water. He cupped my breast and rubbed a circle over my nipple. He placed tiny kisses along my neck.

I moaned and shifted on his lap so that I was straddling him. His arousal brushed up against me, and my breath caught in my throat. His chest rumbled again; I felt his hands grasp my ass and pull me further into him. He guided my hips in a rhythmic pattern.

He captured my lips with his as our pace increased. I gripped his shoulders as I felt an intense sensation building up in my core. When it exploded through my body making my toes curl and everything else tingle, I felt as if I had been electrocuted. I pulled away from him panting.

"Wow," I gasped out of breath.

I lifted my head to see his pleased, dopey grin. His eyes had a hint of smugness to them.

I shifted and was surprised to feel his erection pulsing against me.

"Have I mentioned that vampires have excellent stamina?" his voice was thick and rough.

_Fuck!_

Edward raised his eyebrows and smiled crookedly. "You have a very dirty mouth, Miss Swan."

I flushed not realizing I had said it aloud.

"Sorry; should I make it up to you?" My hand slid down his chest, into his shorts and wrapped around his thick shaft.

His breath hitched, and he tensed. I paused waiting to see if I was pushing him too far. I loosened my grip and started to remove my hand when he didn't relax.

His hand covered mine stopping me. "Continue and tighter," he whispered.

I started to stroke him; he felt like a satin-covered steel rod. His eyes closed and his head tilted back. I cupped him and squeezed lightly which he seemed to enjoy. I just ran my thumb over his tip when he stiffened and sat up quickly, startling me. I pulled back and waited.

He glanced at me with eyes full of regret. "I am sorry, Love, My phone is going off and it's Alice. She is only supposed to call if it's important."

I slid off his lap.

He moved through the pool fast enough that he didn't even leave a wake in his path. I followed behind slowly, not really wanting to get out of the water and back into the chilly air.

By the time I go there, Edward was talking on his phone in a low voice that I had to strain to hear. I caught the name Dylan and frowned. I took a step closer just as he dropped his hand with the phone to his side like a dead weight.

"What's wrong?" I touched his arm.

"Dylan is going to stop by your house. He heard what happened and wants to _celebrate _with you." He scowled.

"Well, I am not home. I wouldn't celebrate with him anyway." I stated calmly.

"It isn't as simple as that. He plans on waiting around for you." Edward rolled his eyes.

"So let him wait." I scoffed.

"He might get suspicious if you suddenly show up _in _the house while he is standing guard in the front," Edward said warily. He started getting dressed much to my disappointment.

"So we're heading back?" I sighed and bent to pick up my clothes. I was beginning to shiver.

"I am sorry, Love, I wanted you to enjoy yourself. You have earned it. I also wanted to…" he paused when he noticed I was shivering.

"You're cold. I meant to start a small fire so you wouldn't be. I got distracted." He looked upset.

"I am fine." I lied. "Let's just get back and get this over with; so we can finish what I started.

Edward helped me onto his back, and he took off. He seemed to fly even faster through the trees than the first time. The wind whipped through my clothes chilling me to the bone.

**SG**

In mere seconds, we were back at the house. I slid off his back with my teeth chattering and joints feeling stiff. He gave me a look of concern. Once inside he grabbed the blanket off my bed and wrapped me up tightly.

"I really didn't think this through." He apologized.

"Stop blaming yourself. I don't regret going. I am fine, I told you." I stuttered slightly.

"Bella, you are paler than me and your lips are blue." Edward gave me a look of disbelief.

"You could kiss me and make me feel warmer." I stepped closer to him.

"How can my kiss make you feel warmer when I have no body heat to warm you?" He looked amused.

"I don't know, but I always do when I am intimate with you," I admitted.

"Is that so?" His eyes darkened.

His eyes flickered to my lips then back my eyes. He leaned and — my doorbell went off. With a huff, he pulled away.

"I'll go get rid of him. Would you start a fire for me?" I asked.

"Certainly." He followed to the front of the house.

The doorbell rang again and then the knocking began. I shook my head, walked faster, and unlocked the door. I opened it and glanced out.

Dylan was standing there looking behind him, so he didn't notice me at first.

"Dylan, why are you here?" I couldn't help but sound irritated.

He turned and around looked surprised. "I thought you would be in a better mood, today of all days."

"Sorry, I guess I am a little tired. Why are you here?" I leaned against the doorframe.

"I wanted to congratulate you on today. How about I take you out to dinner to celebrate?" He smiled.

"I can't. Boss wants me to stay low." I answered quickly.

"Are you all right? You looked wet and cold?" He glanced up and down.

"I fell asleep in the bathtub. I think all these long hours are getting to me. So if you excuse me, I think I will go to bed." I brushed him off.

"Maybe you should quit the club, especially since you might be moved soon anyway." Dylan was quick to suggest.

"Does this mean you are close to a break?" I asked.

His smile fell, and he shook his head. "No, they are very tight-lipped about everything. There aren't many leads" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and avoided meeting my eyes.

"Perhaps it is time to get more agents in on it. They will be focusing on Carver right now and will be distracted. It would be a good time to strike." I suggested.

His eyes shot to mine then flit in every direction. "I don't know if that's good idea."

"Why not? I think we should try harder to bring them down. Maybe I can talk to Detective Morris about helping you officially." I waited for a response.

"No!" Dylan retorted sharply. "I mean, bad idea. We will both just be yanked off the case. I will be able to take them down. I just need more time."

"Okay, but if you change your mind … let me know." I shrugged. "Have a good night, Dylan."

He looked flustered as I closed the door in his face.

The house was feeling warmer from the fire. I didn't have to look very far to find Edward. For some reason, he was in the kitchen looking into my freezer. On the counter was a cup of warm milk; I picked it up and took a sip.

"Edward, why are you staring into my freezer so intently?" I took another sip.

"Alice said I would find something in the freezer to heat up for you. But what is this?"

He turned, and immediately I spat out my milk when I saw what was in his hand.

"Uh…I think that it is obvious." I grabbed a napkin to wipe my mouth.

"I know what it is. I am just trying to figure out why you would have one and why would you keep it in the freezer?"

He turned it in his hand and the light hit at just the right angle so that it sparkled. I flushed and averted my own eyes when his widened with understanding.

"Oh."

I heard a loud clang and looked up in time to see the lid of the trash bin swing shut.

"Did you just throw it away?"

I found myself sitting on the counter with him standing between my legs and his arms on either side of me trapping me in. He kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless.

"You won't be needing that silly, little toy; even though it was very realistic looking. I am sure you will find that I will be able to please you far better." He grinned sexily at me.

"Is that so?" I couldn't help smiling back.

"We can explore more after you eat something." His lips skimmed my throat.

"I am not very hungry at the moment. We can finish where we left off before Alice called." I stroked him through his pants.

His breath hitched and then he caught my hand lightly.

"You should eat. You're going to need your energy," he stated confidently.

**SG**

On Thursday afternoon, I stopped by the police station to see Detective Morris. I wore one of Phil's old baseball caps with my hair tucked up inside, and a large hooded sweatshirt that Renée picked up from Disneyworld with Mickey and Minnie on it.

He was waiting for me, ushered me into his office and closed the door.

"Take a seat, Swan." He gestured. "Coffee?" His finger hovered over his intercom button.

I shook my head as I removed my sunglasses.

"Excellent work. With the evidence you turned in, as well as everything we collected on Monday, we are going to get him. We even may be able to get a suspicion on the Rohypnol incident since it was found in his car. And the boy who was taken into custody that night is willing to testify he saw Carver dump something into the punch. In all, with minimum sentences added together he's was looking at an easy, eighty years. However, with another turn in the case we may be able to push for life."

I sat up in my chair. "What happened?"

"The girl, Jackie, was offered a plea deal like you suggested. She did give up a lot of information. Unfortunately, before we could get her into a safe house; she O.D." Officer Morris looked saddened for a moment. "On the plus side, the only fingerprints on the bottle of pills she took were hers and Carver's."

"I'm glad Carver is going to be put away, but I wish it didn't cost Jackie her life." I played with my sunglasses in my hands.

"I don't mean to sound cold, but sometimes even when we do our best, we can't do everything. Her family will get their justice knowing that Carver will pay for what he has done and will never harm anyone else." Detective Morris sighed.

"So, what happens now? Do I need to testify?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think so; we will have to check with the D.A. We have a solid case without you. We have Jackie's deposition, Josh's, and eight of the twelve kids taken into custody are willing to testify.

For now, you will stay where you are."

"I won't be moved to another school?" I asked in relief. I could stay at the club this way.

"If we pull you out too soon it may raise suspicion. Besides, after things settle down it may be good to have an ear out for any supporters or new wannabes. The school year ends in another seven weeks anyway.

We will probably send you to a new school in the fall. Not in the same district though, we will transfer you."

"Yes, sir."

This gave me time to try to speed up things at the club. The Cullens helped me with Carver, maybe I could get some more help there.

"That is all I have for you for now. Do you have anything for me?" He leaned back in his chair.

"No, sir, not at this time," I forced a smile.

He paused then nodded. "Very well, again, excellent work. Your dad would be proud." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, sir." I stood up and fixed my hat and glasses before heading out.

**A/N:**

**A little alone time. There are some hot springs around Oregon, so it's not too far-fetched. **

**I hinted at what is in the freezer, did you figure it out? **

**For now she will be staying at the school. However, they have a solid case against Carver. **

**My Beta, Fran, has started her own page on Facebook called Pay it Forward. It is a page she is using to showcase the writers/stories she Beta's for. Check it out and join. You can find the link on my facebook page. May T. Brown.**

**Thank you all for all the love and reviews you have giving this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. Sorry, if I played with it after you touched it.  
Fran has a new group on Facebook for all the stories she Beta's for. It is called Pay it Forward. You can find the link on my Facebook page (May T. Brown) or Frannie Walsh.**

**CH. 18**

A week later and everything went back to normal at both school and the club.

Well, that's not entirely true. Rumors were running rampant around the school, especially after Jackie's death. They ranged from suicide to Carver killed her trying to silence anyone from talking.

Jerome wasn't around much at the club, and either were his V. . I was slightly discouraged. But when he showed up on Friday night, I was pleased to see him.

_Crash_

"Sorry, so sorry," Ruby, one of the new waitress apologized.

It was her second night, and she wasn't doing well. She had flubbed several orders, and that was the third tray she has dropped. Luckily, she had the teary, puppy dog look down, so none of the customers stayed upset with her.

In fact, most apologized to her, or wouldn't let her pick up the fallen items because she might hurt herself. Two men from different tables were already on the floor picking up the mess. A third man was offering her a napkin for her tears.

I shook my head and turned back to the bar where Emmett was filling an order for me.

"Do you think she does that on purpose?" Emmett snickered. He placed four open bottles of beer on the tray.

"I thought they were accidents at first, but now I'm not so sure." I glanced over my shoulder one more time.

"Here's the last one. I think I made it right. I never made a Sex on Beach…well, I have had sex on a beach..."

"TMI," I wrinkle my nose.

He chuckled and looked over at the table. "I bet I can guess where it goes. Poor guy doesn't seem comfortable in here. In fact, he seems more interested in the guys that…" Emmett's eyes narrowed and his nose flared.

My guard went up, and I followed his gaze.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

What are they doing here?

I watched as four members from the Quileute pack settle at a table — in Rose's section. One of them was Jacob. What the hell was he doing here?

"Did Alice see this?" I hissed.

Emmett frowned and shook his head. He discreetly checked his phone and shrugged.

"I'll take their table; all hell might break loose if Venus serves them." I decided.

"Be careful," Emmett muttered.

Rose came to the bar with a scowl on her face. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I am taking your table five. And no, I didn't know they would show up here." I grabbed my tray and headed to my table.

"Here you, boys, go. Can I get you anything else?" I placed the drinks down one by one.

Most of them looked up at me and thanked me for their drinks. The one who ordered the Sex on the Beach ignored eye contact and shook his head. Emmett was right; this guy didn't seem to be comfortable at all.

The guy to his right, points at him, "Hey, how much for a lapdance for my friend Tom here?"

Poor Tom turned bright red, and he looked panicked.

"Sorry, but I'm just a waitress." I apologized.

I leaned down and whispered in Tom's ear. "You should just tell them. If they are your real friends they will stick by you, otherwise screw them, you'll be better off." I straightened up.

"Dude, what did she say? Did you get her number?" His friend immediately asked.

"No, something much better than that." Tom smiled slightly.

With a deep breath, I headed for the table full of wolves, praying none of them would recognized me, especially, Jacob. Their heads shot up, and their nose wrinkled and their eyes narrowed. They eyed me briefly before glancing all around the room. It took me a moment before I realized that they probably could smell Emmett or Rose on me.

"Hello, I am China. What can I get you tonight?" I kept my eyes cast down to avoid eye contact.

Thankfully, The Sirens were on before they arrived, and hopefully they will be gone before their next show.

"Beers all around, please. We are celebrating this one getting hitched." Embry slapped Jared on the back.

"Congratulations; I'll go get those for you." I tossed my hair and smiled widely before heading for the bar.

I headed to Dylan since I didn't want to risk Emmett leaving his scent on the bottles.

"A round of beers for table five, and I need a new tray," I ordered.

"Sure thing." He popped the tops off and placed them on a new tray from under the bar.

"Anything else?" I was glad he seemed distracted tonight.

"Nope." I grabbed the order and went back.

The sooner they are served, the sooner they are gone.

I placed the drinks down one at a time. I was placing Jacob's down when he suddenly grabbed hold of my wrist. His touch was burning hot and uncomfortable.

"No touching, sir. Please, let me go." I tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip.

He was staring intently at my scar with a scowl on his face.

_Shit! _

He figured it out. His brown eyes met mine and they narrowed suspiciously.

"Be…" he started to say.

I immediately cut him off. "Let go of me now, Jacob Ephraim Black."

"The waitress middle named you." Quil started to laugh. He stopped abruptly and looked confused. "Wait, how did she know your middle name?"

All four of them were now looking at me, Jacob with a stony silence and the others in curiosity.

"Be…" Embry figured it out next.

I shook my head and pointed to my nametag. "My name is China." I tapped on it.

"Right, sorry. You looked like someone I knew, but she wouldn't degrade herself in a place like this." Jacob scowled. He turned his entire body away from me and stared at the stage.

I flinched slightly and walked away from the table. I stopped at few before making my way to the bar.

About ten minutes later, there was a loud crash and I turned my head. I thought that Ruby had dropped something else, but it was at Jake's table. The table was on its side and all four men were on their feet, and they were shaking from head to toe. They were staring at Rose, finally noticing her.

She stood looking back at them, surprisingly not glaring. Instead she looked scared. Jerome and two of the bouncers came quickly. Jerome looked at Rose and then turned to the guys.

I couldn't hear what he said, but it was clear he was kicking Jake and his group out of the club. They were led away by the bouncers. Rose smirked and looked very pleased with herself. Jacob glanced at me one more time. He sneered at me; Quil grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door.

**SG**

As I stepped out of the club a few hours later and said good-bye to the others, Emmett and Rose were walking with me to my car.

"Ugh! That wolf stench is everywhere." Rose wrinkled her nose.

We were on better terms with each other now. She never apologized to me for trying to make me jealous of a non-existing relationship between Edward and Tanya. However, she was civil and pleasant to work with.

"I don't smell anything." I shrugged.

"You probably wouldn't be able to. What were they doing here anyway?"" She glanced at me suspiciously.

"They were here for a bachelor's party," I answered.

"But why here? Why not Seattle or somewhere closer?" Rose pushed.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to any of them since I left for the academy. I haven't talked to anyone from Forks in almost a year." I sighed.

"Back off, Rosie, it didn't look like they even knew they would find her here," Emmett spoke up. "They're close. We…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before I was yanked into the alley by a hot hand.

"Jacob, let go of me." I struggled before giving up. I knew it would be pointless to fight him.

The hand that grabbed him surprised me. Rose tightened her grip on his arm until he yelped. I swear I heard a bone crush.

"Don't touch me, leech." He hissed. He started trembling head to toe. The other three moved closer ready to intercede.

"I will let go as soon as you stop manhandling her." She hissed dangerously. Her protective nature surprised me.

"I need to talk to her." Jacob looked at me with cold eyes.

"Then _ask t_o speak to her. Or do you need to be taught a lesson by someone your own size?" Rose squeezed Jacob's arm until he was forced to let go of me.

I held my wrist and rubbed the area where red marks had formed.

"Is that going to be you, blondie, because you don't look like much of a challenge," Jacob smirked.

"Enough. What do you want Jacob?" I tried to intercede.

Unfortunately, Emmett was now upset.

"Back away from the both of them. It will be me who will teach you a lesson, pup." Emmett growled.

_Good,__ grief! _ This was getting out of hand.

"No one is fighting anyone," I stressed, but it fell on deaf ears.

"It's four against two." Jared flanked Jacob. Embry and Quil quickly fell into place by their side.

"Try eight against four." Edward responded.

I turned to see him, Alice, Jasper, and the Denali sisters now in the alley.

"I repeat. No one is going to fight anyone. Not if you don't want me to make some arrests." I threatened. It was an empty threat since I knew of no jail cell that could hold either group.

"You would call the police on us?" Quil glanced at me.

"I don't have to call them, I am the police. Remember?" I gave him a pointed look. "And the four of you almost blew my cover tonight," I scolded them.

"You were there undercover?" Embry perked up then snickered. He smacked Jacob on his back. "See. I told you there had to be an explanation. Bella wouldn't ever be a stripper."

Jacob took his eyes away from Edward to scowl at me.

"I think you owe her an apology for insinuating that she was degrading herself." Edward insisted.

"Fine. You're not degrading yourself. Sorry if I insinuated anything." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Edward growled in warning; he appeared by my side as Jacob glanced back and forth between us.

"Please, tell me, Bells, you weren't stupid enough to take this bloodsucker back." Jacob looked at Edward with disdain.

"Our relationship isn't any of your business, Jacob." I tried to place myself between them.

"So that's a yes. How pathetic." He huffed.

"Watch how you speak to her," Edward growled.

"Edward, it's fine…"

"No, it isn't fine. How could you take him back after everything he's done? He didn't care about you enough when he left, what makes you think he really cares now?" He turned his focus back on to Edward. "Did you come back to finish the job? Didn't you destroy her life enough?"

Jacob went silent and glared pointedly at Edward. Edward's cool façade crumbled slightly as he flinched and his eyes began to look tormented. Jacob's sneer turned into a smug grin. I looked back and forth between them and caught on that he was torturing Edward with mental images.

"Cut it out, Jacob," I ordered.

"What's the matter, you don't think he deserves to see the state he left you in after he took off?" Jacob asked cockily. "You looked deader than these freaks."

I flinched back and bit my lip. Why was Jacob doing this?

"I was good to you, Bella. Come back to Forks, Bella. You know they would love to have you work at the station." His expression changed as he pleaded with me. For a split second, I saw my old friend.

"No. I'm happy where I am." I reached for Edward's hand, waited as it relaxed out of a fist and held mine gently.

Jacob's face twisted into disgust; my former friend was gone.

"Does she know, Jacob?" Edward spoke quietly and dangerously.

Jacob frowned and locked eyes with Edward. "Get out of my head, bloodsucker."

"I think it is only fair I show you the same courtesy that you have shown me. Besides, I think Bella has the right to know." Edward gave my hand a small squeeze. "So do you want to tell her or shall I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Jacob's eyes betrayed his lie.

"What should I know?" I asked as a feeling of dread washed over me.

Edward glanced at me, and his eyes softened. "Jacob was there the night Charlie died."

"I know, he let me out of the car when help arrived." I let out a breath. I had thought it was much worse.

Edward frowned and shook his head slightly. "He was there in wolf form for the whole chase. He watched as Charlie was shot and you were stuck in the back yelling for help. He believes he could have intervened and saved Charlie, but he didn't." Edward explained.

I felt my knees buckle, and Edward caught me. He supported my frame and kissed my head.

"What?" I looked at Jacob with tears in my eyes.

He looked horrified. "Sam ordered me not to interfere. It was his call; he thought it risked too much exposure. We didn't think he was going to die that night. Sam thought it wasn't our job to get involved."

"Sam did give him that order. Sorry, Bella. Sam felt guilty afterward, and that is why the whole tribe helped you to train. Sam regrets his decision," Jared explained in a soft voice.

"We did our best to protect you afterward. We got the redheaded bitch, right; and that dread-headed freak who tried to make a snack out of you?" Embry smiles sadly.

"Laurent?" It was the first time I ever heard Irina speak.

Edward's arm tensed around my waist.

"I don't know; we didn't ask for IDs." Embry shrugged and laughed at his own joke.

Irina looked distraught. "Why would you kill him? He was harmless and loving." Irina cried.

"He wasn't harmless. He tried to kill Bella, and judging by the red eyes — other humans." Jared started to shake.

Edward shifted me behind him.

"Lies!" Irina insisted.

"I'm afraid they aren't lying about Laurent," Edward told her.

Irina looked murderous and then she was gone. I blinked, and her sisters were gone too.

"Where did they go?" Jacob looked worried.

"To cool off. I think it is time for you to leave now too." Edward answered.

"Not until I speak with Bella." Jacob tried to look around him.

"Leave, Jacob. I don't want to speak to you right now. Please, go." I avoided looking at him.

"But…"

"Come on, Jacob, you heard her. Let's go." Jared yanked on Jacob's elbow.

I heard their footsteps fade away down the alley.

**SG**

Edward turned to me and cupped my chin. "Are you okay? I am sorry you had to find out that way."

"I am…"

I was cut off by my work phone. I dug it out of my bag and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you home yet?" Dylan asked.

"No. Why?"

"Cat has been found."

I didn't like how his voice sounded.

"Is she okay?"

"She was found in a dumpster on Easton Street."

I closed my eyes and swallowed a lump.

"I'll be right there."

"No," He responded quickly.

"What do you mean, no?"

"How would we explain you being here? Sit tight and I'll get you any information that I can." He hung up before I could respond.

I opened my eyes and dropped my phone back into my bag.

"I'm sorry, Love." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

I rested my head against his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I relaxed slightly but only for a moment when I felt Edward tense.

I pulled away to see him in a silent conversation with Alice. Whatever she was saying was upsetting him.

"What's wrong?" I looked back and forth between them.

Edward sighed heavily and pulled me back into him. "The last thing I want to do is to leave your side right now."

"Then don't." I frowned and hugged him tighter.

"Irina is going to be a problem. We need to go head her off before things escalate." Edward frown deepened as he exchanged another worried glance with Alice.

"I'll go with you. Perhaps if I apologize, it will help." I suggested.

"No. Unfortunately, it won't help. Besides, what are you going to apologize for…Not being eaten? What happened with Laurent isn't your fault. In fact, none of us here blames the wolves either. They were protecting you. This is why Irina will be upset when we don't agree to fight them." Alice explained.

"She wants you to fight the wolves?" I was concerned since I had seen how Edward and Jacob were looking at each other.

"Yes, but we won't. Carlisle will never agree to it. Neither will I. Jacob, may be a jerk, but he did protect you for the most part. I do owe him for that." Edward kissed the side of my head.

"I'll try my best to make it back to you as soon as possible," Edward promised.

"He will be there in an hour. Just enough time for you to go home, take a shower, and eat something." Alice winked.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Em, walk her to the car, please," Edward asked.

Emmett nodded and stepped forward.

"Love, if the wolves show up at your door, please send them away. I know it isn't my place to ask. However, Alice, for some reason, can't see them. And with everything going on right now, if you were to vanish again from her vision…"

"I get it." I placed a hand on his chest, and I felt him relax under my touch. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Be quick, please."

**A/N:**

**A brief appearance by Jacob and some of the pack. I've said it before, but I will say it again there will be no love triangles in this story. **

**Jacob kept something major from her. Keep in mind the wolves (Sam) thought it was a routine traffic stop by the police; they had no idea Charlie was going to get shot. Jacob being there explains why Alice never saw it. Was Jacob wrong not telling Bella about it? Was Edward right in outing him?**

**Irina now knows about what happened to Laurent. The question is how is she going to respond? How will the rest of her family respond?**

**Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given this story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran was unable to Beta this since she is on vacation. Stepping in for her is my husband, who has beta'd my previous stories. However, please check out Fran's Pay it Forward page on Facebook. It is page designed to showcase the stories that she Beta's for. Link is on my Facebook page.  
**

**CH. 19**

The last thing I wanted to do was to leave Bella's side. She had been delivered two devastating blows, and my heart was telling me to be there for her. But I knew that the Irina situation had to be dealt with as soon as possible. My one comfort was that Dylan would be tied up at the moment; and that I knew Bella could handle herself if a problem arose.

Alice saw that if Bella was present that it would escalate Irina's temper, and she would try to attack Bella. I was hoping that we could reason with Irina. We didn't want to have a rift between us and the Denali family.

I already knew Tanya, and the others weren't fans of Laurent. They suspected that he wasn't trustworthy. Ironically, 'leech' would describe him well. He latched onto strong covens for his protection, to serve his own needs. Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar had picked up on this instantly.

I was confident the Denali family wouldn't want to fight us, or Bella. However, I wasn't sure about the wolves. I had no love for the wolves, particularly Jacob. However, I was indebted to them for saving Bella, not once, but twice.

I arrived back at the house, and could already hear Irina pleading her case to everyone. She was making it sound as if the wolves were malicious when they attacked Laurent. However, I knew it wasn't the truth. From the wolves' minds, I was able to see that they even waited to see what Laurent was going to do before they attacked.

I entered the house, and Irina fell silent. Carmen was trying her best to console her on the couch. Everyone's eyes shifted to me.

"Edward, is what Irina says true? " Carlisle asked in concern.

"Partially. Laurent was killed by the Quileute wolves just like Victoria. However, they only attacked him because he was about to kill a human."

"Your human." Irina spat in disgust. _My Laurent wouldn't have touched her._

Carmen's eyes flitted back and forth between us. She started to look uneasy, and wasn't sure how to respond. She looked to her mate, who was watching Irina with a frown.

"Yes, it just so happened to be Bella. However, they would've done the same if it was any human," I answered calmly.

_I don't understand what is so special about this human. _ Irina's mind swirled with dark thoughts that started to enrage me.

"Irina, if you think I will sit by and let you try to harm Bella, you're sorely mistaken. I will stop you." I watched as she squirmed in her spot as all eyes turned to her.

"So will I. Sorry that I am late." Emmett entered and went to stand beside Rose. _Bells is in her car and headed for home._

"Sister, going after Bella would only lead to a fight with the Cullens. They are our family, none of us wish to fight them." Tanya intervened.

"But what about my Laurent? He deserves justice. At least, we all should go after the wolves." Irina begged.

"My family has a treaty with the Quileutes. We do not intend to break it. The wolves only serve to protect the humans, not to be killers. I can't justify Laurent's death as a reason to break the treaty. In fact, we owe them for protecting Bella while we weren't there." Carlisle responded before I could. _ I assume that you agree with me._

I nodded discreetly.

"Well, whose fault was that?" Irina tossed me a sneer. _Perhaps Laurent's death is all your fault._

"If I were to choose between Laurent and Bella, I would also choose Bella." Kate spoke up. "Bella is a kind-hearted and good woman. Anyone can see that with how she is putting her life on the line to save others. Laurent only cared about himself. He latched onto our family for protection. He used us to hide behind, from, my guess, Victoria."

"Katarina, how can you say that? He loved me." Irina cried.

"We all saw it. Well… all of us but you. I am sorry Irina, but he was using you." Kate explained. _We should have told her this when we first suspected, but she was so happy…_

"I don't believe you." Irina looked at the rest of her family for support.

"Kate speaks the truth. I have questioned Laurent's actions several times during his short stay with us." Eleazar agreed with a heavy sigh.

"I hate all of you!" Irina screeched before running from the house. _My own family betrayed me. This isn't over._

"Well, that went well." Emmett scoffed.

"Tanya, I apologize for this rift we regrettably caused." Carlisle apologized.

"Your family isn't at fault; that includes Edward's Bella." Tanya gave him a sad smile. "However, I am not sure if we can still be a help with the club any longer. We should go after Irina before she does something rash."

"We understand. Thank you for your help." I answered

"I wish we could have done more. Tell Bella good-bye for us" Tanya smiled. _I am happy for you, Edward. She is a wonderful girl. Treat her well or you may have me to deal with me._

With a few shouts of farewell the Denali family left and disappeared into the dark of night.

**SG**

I hurried along to Bella's. I didn't trust to leave her for long with Irina so upset. As I got close, I texted her, but received no response by the time I got to her house.

I entered the house through her window and could hear inside her office. From the sound of it, she was working out her aggression on the punching bag. After another loud _whack_ the scent of her blood filled my nostrils. I swallowed my venom and went quickly to find her.

She was in the room with only a towel wrapped around her torso that threatened to slip from her as she repeatedly punched the bag. Her knuckles were red and the skin of her right hand was broken and tinged with blood. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were red swollen.

"Love, stop." I approached her carefully.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat, keeping her back turned to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned back into me wordlessly. I lifted her hand to examine it carefully. Thankfully it wasn't broken.

"I am bleeding; I'm sorry," she mumbled then tried to slip out of my arms.

"Don't apologize. Come on, I'll fix your hand up." I held on to her since I wasn't ready to release her yet.

"Doesn't my blood bother you?" she looked at me skeptically.

"It bothers me that you are hurt and bleeding, but not in the sense you're thinking of. I believe after being away from you for so long that I'm able to resist anything that might take you from me."

I led her to her desk and lifted her up, so she could sit on it. "I'll be right back, don't move."

I went to her bathroom and found the supplies I needed. She sat staring blankly at the wall and didn't notice when I was back in the room.

"Why weren't you wearing your gloves?" I asked holding her hand lightly and wiping the cuts clean as gently as I could.

"I wasn't really planning to work out. I was just in here, and I had an overwhelming urge to hit something." She shrugged.

I felt like I had let her down. I should have been there for her after everything that occurred tonight. "I am sorry that I had to leave. I would've taken you back to the house, but Alice saw it would only further upset Irina."

"You told me, I understand, you don't have to apologize again. Is everything okay with Irina?" She watched me bandage her hand.

"No. She left still very angry. I am afraid the club will no longer have The Sirens."

"So they are all angry with me now. I am sorry. I know your family was close to theirs." She looked upset.

"Stop, don't go down the road of blaming yourself. You have done nothing wrong. None of the others are blaming you. Well, Irina does a little, but she's being irrational at the moment. When she calms down I hope she sees reason. Part of why she is upset, is that her own family sees it the same way we do. Laurent signed his own death warrant, and the wolves were only protecting you. She wants revenge on the wolves, and we won't help her. That's why she is upset." I explained.

"That's good." She nodded. "The pack are really good guys. A little hot headed and sometime immature, but they mean well." Her voice was filled with hurt.

I felt a twinge of guilt for my reaction towards him earlier. I responded in a childish way when he tried to torment me with images of Bella. She had looked so sickly and lost after I had left; it killed me that I was the cause of that. What he was hiding from her could have been approached in a more delicate a manner.

"What did Jacob show you?" Bella's hand rubbed my cheek.

"He showed what you looked like after I left. He wanted me to know he thought he was the better man for you." I answered robotically.

"But he's not. Even if he did stop Charlie from being killed; he still wouldn't be the better guy." She took a deep breath. "In a way, I get why Sam ordered him to stand down. He couldn't have known that Charlie was about to die, there is nothing supernatural about it. I am still angry that he didn't tell me — I feel betrayed. "

"Jacob being there also explains why Alice never saw it; even if she was looking for you, she wouldn't have seen it. We don't know why she can't see them."

"But the wolves aren't a threat. I know Jacob was a jerk earlier, but your treaty is still intact, right?" She looked worried for a moment.

"No. They aren't a threat. Jacob isn't pleased at all that you have taken me back, but it won't result in a fight. I do owe them for saving your life twice." I placed a kiss on her wrist.

"Any word from Dylan?" I asked cautiously. I didn't trust him at all; I am glad Bella stayed here and didn't rush off to the crime scene.

"No. I feel so horrible that we couldn't save Cat. I didn't really get a chance to get to know her before she left, but I still feel like I failed her." Bella grimaced. "I feel like I failed Jackie too. I am starting to think I am not cut out for this job. I should be happy that I caught Carver, but I am not. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. Deep down, you're not a vindictive person. Getting revenge isn't going to make you happy. Putting the Strikers away will make the world a better place, but it won't bring Charlie back. Which is what I think you really want." I played with a strand of her dark hair.

"I miss him. Does it get easier?" Fat tears ran down her cheeks.

I wiped them away and kissed the top of her head. "In time, I suppose. I wish I could promise you it would. It was different for me, as time went on my human memories faded.

Charlie would be so proud of you right now. He would also understand if you wanted to quit, he would want you to be happy. If this isn't going to make you happy, no one is going to think any less of you if you do quit."

"But what about all those girls? Someone needs to help them, and I can't do it alone. I thought I would be helping Dylan. This job is out of my league, I don't have enough experience to take a whole crime family down." She rubbed her eyes looking frustrated.

"Perhaps it is time to turn Dylan in to the authorities." I suggested.

"I don't have proof that he's a double agent. Even if I did, turning him in would also lose my job for my part." She bit on her lip worriedly.

"We can get proof if we need to of Dylan's betrayal. As for your job, do you really want to do this for the rest of your life?"

I would follow her anywhere and stay in the shadows if I needed to. If Bella wanted to go undercover again, I would support her. She just had to say the word.

She paused and looked thoughtful before she answered me.

"No. I don't think I do. I think I am too weak for this job." She admitted with a sigh.

"Hold on; you aren't weak. This job is just not the one for you. There is a difference between the two. You have become a strong and confident woman, Isabella Swan. I am proud and amazed by you. Don't let a moment of self-doubt ruin who you have become."

She looked up and started to smile. She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Love." I kissed her softly.

She returned the kiss and grabbed me by the shirt pulling me closer to her. Her towel slipped and fell around her waist. My hand skimmed her waist and slid up to cup her breast. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

Her arms wound around my neck and pulled herself up off the desk. The towel fell to the floor as her legs wrapped themselves around my waist. I was hyper aware that my mate was completely naked and pressed against me.

We had become increasingly intimate over a short period of time. Faster than I thought would be possible. Each time it was getting easier to remain in control.

I trailed kisses along her neck and her collar bone. Her heart sped up and her breath hitched. I carried her out of the room and to her bedroom. I paused briefly by her bed to shift her in my arm, so it was easier to lay her down.

She looked up at me with lust filled eyes, hungry for more. I could feel the heat radiating off her and the strong, sweet scent of her arousal calling to me.

"You're wearing far too many clothes." She pouted playfully and pulled on my shirt. She kept eye contact as she unbuttoned my shirt.

I closed my eyes as her fingers brushed my skin, leaving hot trails. I shrugged off the shirt and tossed it across the room. My pants soon followed, landing in a heap by the window. Her eyes widened, but she remained silent. I knew it was her way of letting me get adjusted.

I fell against the mattress, and rolled on to my side then pulled her to me. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, while her hands rubbed my chest. My hands skimmed her along her smooth side, down the curves of her hips. I paused briefly before hitching her leg over my hip.

Her breath caught and a faint blush spread from her cheeks and across the top of her breasts. I bucked my hips gently, and my arousal brushed against her entrance.

"Edward," a soft, sweet gasp left her lips.

"Is this all right?" I paused.

She nodded and thrusted her hips. I knew I wasn't going to be able to resist this time. I rolled her on to her back and positioned myself at her entrance before slipping slowly inside of her — she felt tight and warm. Her hands wrapped tightly around my biceps, and her hips lifted to meet mine. I pushed all the way in, and paused when I saw her eyes tightened.

Her brown eyes met mine, and the tension in her body relaxed. She lifted her head up and kissed my jaw lightly.

"Don't stop now," she whispered, before bringing her lips to mine again.

Our movements became more erotic and fast. Her heart started to race and the scent of her arousal became overwhelming. I felt as if I was lost in a fire that was slowly becoming uncontrollable — I need to make her _MINE_!

She called out my name again as she came — it was the most beautiful thing I have seen. My control slipped, and I pulled away from her neck in time before I bit down on my arm.

With a roar, I was across the room, I huddled in the corner trying to catch my breath and regain control.

"Edward?"

I heard her slide off the bed and start to come closer. I knew she was concerned, but she had to stay away.

I fought the urge to growl and held up my hand stopping her. Her footsteps faltered, and she came to a standstill.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Give me a minute." I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the stinging. I rubbed my arm roughly.

"You're hurt. Should I call Carlisle?"

I shook my head.

"Why did you bite yourself?"

"Better me, than you?" I rasped.

"Oh." I heard her sit on the floor.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"So am I, I didn't mean to rush you."

"Don't be sorry, this isn't your fault." I looked up at her.

She was sitting on the floor cross-legged next to the bed. She looked worried and a little sad. This isn't how it wasn't supposed to be. We both should be blissfully happy, not feeling regret.

"This is why I was always hesitant before; I knew the desire to mark you as my mate would be overwhelming." I explained.

"And you didn't want to risk changing me." She finished.

"I didn't want to risk killing you." I corrected. I shifted and mirrored her position. "I also wanted to be respectful of your decision not to be changed."

She looked at me for a minute quietly. "Why do you believe that you don't have a soul?"

"Because, I know that I don't."

She sighed loudly and huffed. "That's not a good enough explanation."

"I've told you that I have killed. I am still a monster, Bella." I ran my hand through my hair.

"You may have killed, but you stopped. You knew it was wrong to continue. You have a conscious and try to do the right thing. You have the ability to love me and put me first. I don't believe a soulless person could do that. Someone who was soulless would have killed me that first day we met, and would've never thought of me again. He certainly wouldn't care about my soul." She looked at me with determination. She still looked like a fierce kitten when she was upset.

"Does it matter? I know you told Rose you didn't want to be changed." I couldn't help, but smirk.

"That was when I still believed you wouldn't stay. That you were here to try and save me; not because you loved me." A touch of sadness filled her eyes.

"Love…" I got even more upset because we were back to square one.

"I know better now." She continued with a sad smile. "I understand that I am it for you. I want you to be happy for your whole existence and not to lose me one day."

"You want me to change you." I stated.

"Yes. I am fated to be with you as your other half. Plus, I always felt like I didn't quite fit in this world. I have been more comfortable in yours. I believe that is where I belong."

"Fated to be a vampire?" I scoffed.

"I won't force you to change me. That is why I haven't said anything. I don't want you to feel forced to be with me for eternity." Her shoulders sagged.

"That is even more absurd. I wouldn't be forced to be with you; I would be blessed." I moved closer to her.

"What is absurd to me it the whole Romeo and Juliet thing, where you kill yourself if and when I die." She gave me a pointed look.

"You would have to say good-bye to Renée. You wouldn't be able to have a baby." I watched her closely.

"I could still talk to Renée on the phone. I wouldn't be able to have a baby any ways. I would never cheat on you, and I refuse to have a baby with anyone else." She announced with determination. She reached for my hand, and I took hers gently.

"Still so stubborn." I teased.

However, the wheels in my head spun. If she was changed, I wouldn't have to worry about holding back — but that would be selfish of me. Would it still be selfish to change her if she wanted to be changed?

"Do we have to make a decision on this right now? It is a big one and I wouldn't want you to regret it. There is no going back or second chances after you are changed."

"So you're not going to say no?" Her eyes lit up.

"I am not saying no." I nodded.

She let out a small squeal and jumped into my lap and kissing my soundly on the lips. I return the kiss before pulling back.

"Love, I think this is as far we should go at the moment." I regretfully pulled back. I wanted to be intimate again, but it was too soon.

"I am sorry; I got carried away. Does it hurt?" She reached out to my bite.

I jerked away, not wanting her to touch the venom. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"It hurts, but you shouldn't touch it; it's laced with my venom." I explained.

"Oh. Can I do anything?" Her fingers played with my hair.

"Not for something like this. Let's go to bed, Love." I stood, and lifted into my arms bridal style.

I placed her into the bed first before fixing the mess we made with the sheets earlier. I laid down next to her and pulled her to me. She snuggled and rested her head on my shoulder before yawning.

She was asleep before I could even start humming.

**SG**

It was still late morning when Alice called me. I slid out of the bed and went to another room, so I wouldn't disturb Bella sleeping.

"What is it?" I knew she wouldn't be bothering me if it wasn't important.

"I think Irina went to Forks. She keeps changing her mind rapidly. She probably knows that I would be looking."

"So she is going after the wolves by herself?" She would be signing her death certificate.

Alice snorted sounding exasperated. "I can't tell you for sure. She vanishes in a lot of the visions."

"Would she listen if we went and tried to talk her out of it?" I asked.

"I don't know. But there is something big she's planning, I am assuming to get back at Bella." Alice sounded upset.

"She may be our cousin, but I won't hesitate to kill her if she targets Bella."

"She won't be going after Bella directly. I think she's going to try to burn down Charlie's house."

I rolled my eyes; I didn't know Irina had such a flair for the dramatics. Bella would be devastated though. I would have to go and stop her.

"Edward, you have to tell her." Alice reprimanded me.

"If I tell her, she will just want to come, and she will get hurt. She can't fight vampires, no matter how strong she is now." I went to her doorway and watched her sleep peacefully.

Alice sighed heavily. "Haven't you learned anything?"

"It's my decision, Alice." I hung up on her.

I got dressed and went back to Bella's side. I brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Alice's was right; if I just left, Bella would be upset and hurt. I decided on a compromise.

I left her a note that explained everything. I asked her to remain safe and out of the way. A possible fight between the wolves and vampires was too risky for her as a human. I placed it on her nightstand and kissed her forehead.

I paused at the window and glanced at my angel one last time. I wasn't leaving for long; but why did I have a sense of dread hanging over me.

**A/N: **

**Irina left angry, and she is going to be a problem. Was the note enough? Or would it have better if Edward woken Bella up to tell her?**

**The rest of Denali family isn't supporting her right now. I know some of you have been concerned about Tanya. However, she was only there to try and Bella jealous. She does resect the mating bonds and wasn't trying to get Edward for herself. Bella still will not be stripping despite the departure of The Sirens. **

**Please understand that Bella's moment of self-doubt came from being overwhelmed and feeling as if she is in over her head; which she is. **

**The lemon probably didn't go as expected. Even in the original with all their practicing, Edward almost lost control. On the bright side this led to another important conversation. Edward may have not said yes, but he's not saying no either. **

**Will Edward be able to stop Irina in time? Will Bella try to follow them? What will happen at the club now that The Sirens are gone? Will Bella and Edward come to agreement about her being changed?**

**Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**CH. 20**

**BPOV**

I sat up with a start, breathing heavily and looking around the room frantically. My dream felt so real. I rubbed my shoulder where the bullet had entered.

_It was just a dream._

"Edward?" I called out into the silent house. I couldn't feel him nearby, so I knew he was gone.

I was disappointed and maybe I was acting needy, but he kept the bad dreams away like my own personal dreamcatcher. The room was filled with sunshine, so I concluded he had gone.

Last night was surprising. I didn't expect us to make love for the first time. Although it wasn't perfect, I would cherish the memory forever. For me, it was a utopian experience and had blown any of my expectations out of the water. The only downfall was when Edward bit himself in order not to bite me.

Was it wrong of me to be turned on by what he did?

I shook my head, sometimes I wondered if my mind was twisted, or it was another example of how I was destined to belong in the vampire world.

I smiled to myself softly.

At least, I made some headway with Edward about being changed. He was no longer saying a straight-out _no_. And I hoped I convinced him that he still has a soul.

I reached for my phone and spotted a folded, piece of paper on the nightstand. I picked it up and frowned as I read it for a second time. I had the feeling he wasn't telling me everything.

_Damn' Irina … and Jacob, too._

As if things weren't complicated enough without this mess. Granted, it wasn't the fault of the wolves. If they hadn't been there to stop Laurent, I would be dead now. In a way, I understood what Irina was feeling. If something had happened to Edward, and I lost him, I doubt I would see reason, either. She probably thought no one cared that she lost someone she loved.

I grabbed my phone and called Edward for an update. I wasn't going to run after him or Irina. The last time I went off looking for an angry vampire it didn't end well. I had learned my lesson and didn't want a repeat performance. I would have to let Edward and his family handle this one.

The phone rang and rang before it went to voicemail.

"Hi. I got your note. I was hoping to find what was going on. I hope you're being safe. I love you. Please, call me." I hung up.

I was debating who else to call next when the phone rang. A quick glance at the screen told me that it was Jerome. It was early for him to call. I wondered if he was closing the club again, which would be odd since Saturday was usually a big night for the club.

"Hello?" I answered.

"China, my dear?" his voice had a creepy edge.

"Yes. This is she."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I have a very important private group coming in before the club opens, and I need some help. Are you interested…I will pay you double time?"

"Yes, I am interested, when do you need me there?" I hoped I didn't sound too excited.

This might be the break I needed. If he was having a private party before the club opened, there was a good chance that it was for people involved with either drugs or trafficking.

"Perfect," he purred making me shutter. "Be here in an hour. I'll see you soon, China."

I hung up with him grabbed my other phone and almost texted Dylan but stopped. If I gave him the heads up, he might warn Jerome, and I would miss out. I dropped the phone and slid out of bed to get ready.

I wore my camera necklace again, only I removed it from the chain and pinned to the small bit of fabric between my breasts. I also slipped the bug Jasper found for me in my underwear. It was small enough that it should be well hidden. After throwing a tracksuit over it, I was ready to go.

Getting into my car my arm hit the wolf charm hanging from the review mirror. With a frown, I snapped it off and tossed into the backseat. I opened and closed my fist. My knuckle was still sore, but it didn't look red anymore.

_Jacob…_

I was still pissed as all hell with him. That was a fairly large secret for him to be keeping from me. I might have been upset, but I would've understood why the wolves couldn't intervene.

Even so, he left me in the back seat of that car for who know how long as I screamed and cried to be free. Why did they let the Strikers get away as well? Couldn't they have stopped them after Charlie was killed?

They lied to me.

After I knew about the wolves, they should have told me. Instead, they helped me out of guilt. Jacob claims to care for me, but how could he hold on to such a lie for so long. Did he think I would never find out?

**SG**

I parked about two blocks away where I normally would. I didn't want to interrupt Edward, but I should probably tell Rose or Emmett that I went in early just in case. I sent them a quick text as I walked towards the club.

It was weird going into the club through the back. The hallway was darker than normal and the only other sign of life was the security guard who let me in. I finished getting ready quickly and headed out to the bar.

My steps faltered slightly seeing Dylan at the bar and no one else around. The hair rose on the back of neck and I was suddenly on guard.

Something thing was off…

"Hey, Dylan. Is the private party here yet?" I asked

"Yeah, they are set up in the private V.I.P. room." Dylan wouldn't meet my eyes and appeared to be very nervous.

My heart thumped unevenly, and a feeling of dread washed over me. I had just walked into a trap.

"O-Kay" I drew out in a long breath. "I will go get their orders and be right back."

I barely made it two steps away when Dylan spoke up. "They've already placed their orders before going in. I'm getting it ready now."

I turned and tried to hide that fact that I suspected that I knew. I placed on a smile and headed back to the bar.

I watched as Dylan proceeded to pour the drinks. He spilled more than half of them and had to restart and get a different tray.

"You seem jumpy, everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is fine." He answered distractedly.

"Here, you go." He lifted the tray and handed it to me.

I grabbed hold to take it from him, but he wouldn't let go. He glanced behind me at the door, face paled, and he mumbled something I couldn't hear. I cleared my throat, and his eyes snapped away from the door.

"Dylan, you need to let go." I sighed in exasperation.

His eyes met mine filled with apologies. "I am so sorry. Take this. There's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry."

"Take…" I felt the cold, heavy metal of the gun he pressed into my hand, half-hidden by a cloth.

"I thought I could trust you…" I accused.

He looked tormented; he opened and shut his mouth a few times. "I didn't have a choice."

"Bullshit. You better hope I don't make it out of there alive." I shook my head and walked away to the room.

It was too late now; I had to go in.

They would just come after me if I tried to leave. Dylan will be dealt with later. If not by me, then I am sure by Edward.

Unfortunately, my phones were in the locker room so I couldn't call for help. Edward was busy with Irina and possibly the wolves. Even if Alice sees this, it may be too late if they are all in Forks.

I could only pray that if something happened, they would at least arrive in time to change me. I knew we hadn't come to a decision on that yet, but it would be an emergency. I was being selfish and didn't want to say good-bye to Edward yet. I just got him back; I still had hope for our future.

I blinked back my tears as I shifted the tray awkwardly to keep the gun hidden and still hold the tray, so I could open the door. I took a deep breath and banged on the door. I wasn't going down without a fight. I plastered a smile on my face as it started to open.

A man, nearly the size of Emmett, stood in the doorway looking down at me. I had seen him a few times shadowing Nicolas Striker, Carver's father. I was pretty sure that he was his bodyguard.

"Well, hello there, big guy. May I come in, please? This tray is getting awfully heavy." I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

He gave me a stiff nod and stepped aside. Sitting in the room were Jerome, and Nicolas with bank expressions. There were also two other guys of average size standing around. I had confidence I could take each of them, one on one easily, thanks to the wolves. And if learned to flip someone that was the size of Sam then I may stand a chance against the giant here.

The door closed, and I heard a small click. Now that it was closed the giant was standing too close for comfort behind me.

"Good afternoon, gentleman," I said pleasantly. "How is everyone today?"

"I've been better. It seems as though I have a rat in the building that needs to be exterminated. Quite a shame too." He eyes me with cold eyes. I fought not to squirm under his stare.

"That is a shame. I hope you catch it quickly before a customer sees." I played along.

Jerome and Nicolas shared a dark laugh that showed they weren't amused at all.

"I appreciate your concern, China … or should I say Marie or… is it Isabella." Jerome jerked his head, looking at the man behind me.

I was grabbed from behind as arms wrapped around me in a vice grip, the tray fell to the floor with a huge crash. Unfortunately, I had dropped the gun, and it was now buried somewhere underneath the mess.

One of their lackeys stepped forward and yanked the red wig off my head, hard enough that it felt as if my own hair was being ripped from head too. My brown hair fell loose down my back.

"Because of you, you little bitch, my sons are in jail." Nicolas hissed furiously.

"Because of your sons, my father is dead." I snapped back.

"How touching. So you thought you could settle this vendetta and take us on your own? Don't worry, my dear, we will reunite you with dear, old dad." Jerome smirked.

Without wasting time, I elbowed the giant in the solar plexus as hard as I could. As soon he groaned and bent forward, I brought my fist up crushing his nose while slamming my spiked heel into his foot.

He let go of me and the lackey who tore off the wig made a move. I managed to grab him before, he could, and flipped him onto his back and then to the mess left from the fallen tray.

The giant recovered and charged at me. I ducked, then snatched his arm, twisting it behind his back, He tried to back up quickly and slam me into the wall, but I jumped out of the way at the last second, and he crashed into the drywall, leaving a significant hole. While he was stunned, I flipped him, sending colliding into his friend, who was just getting to his feet. The both of them fell toward the table with a loud crash, splintering the wood and sending them to the ground.

Jerome and Nicolas jumped back from the table in shock. The third guy stepped forward away from the door. I was pleased to see that he looked nervous as he raised a gun in a shaky hand and pointed it my direction. It went off, but he missed me and the bullet hit the wall far above my head.

I kicked the gun out of his hand, and then, with another roundhouse kick, I nailed him in the head, and he tumbled backward.

I darted forward to grab the pistol; however, Jerome beat me to it. I moved away from him and eyed his cautiously.

"Impressive, Miss Swan, I didn't give you enough credit. If I weren't about to kill you, I would offer you a position with me." He smiled coldly.

"I would only tell you to shove it. I would never work for you, especially the way in which you treat women." I huffed.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her." Nicolas snapped. I wasn't surprise he didn't make a move of his own. He always appeared to be the one to sit back and let the others do the dirty work.

The door burst opened and suddenly Rosalie was by my side looking terrifying with blond hair flying and her eyes flint black. Both men jumped back, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Venus, how nice of you to join us. Irina didn't tell me that you were a part of this sting." Jerome raised his gun again. He moved back and forth between us. "_Eeni, meeni, miini, moh, one of you has to go." _

_The gun landed on Rose. He pulled the trigger, and without even thinking twice, I leaped in front of Rose shielding her. The bullet pierced my chest, and I felt an excruciating burn, before everything went dark. _

_**(RPOV)**_

_I was stunned as the scene unfolded in front of me. I had prepared to take the bullet. I wasn't suspecting that Bella would leap in front of me. _

_Bella just took a bullet for me. _

_Why would she do that?_

A bullet couldn't hurt me.

I caught her in my arms before she hit the floor. The scent of her blood was strong, and I swallowed the venom and held in my breath.

Edward was never going to forgive me for this. I had stayed behind just in case Irina doubled back. When I received her message, I got here as soon as I could.

Something seemed off …why they would need her here so early.

I arrived in time to see Dylan running away from the club like the weasel that he was. Alice had texted me with the words _'Get In There Now'. _

I was arguing with security about letting me in for my 'forgotten' wallet when I heard the gunshot. I took care of security then got in here as quickly as I could.

Her pulse was weakening.

She needed help fast.

I prayed that Carlisle would make it in time.

"Brave girl, she was very selfless; many would consider that weak. Too bad she will die in vain." Jerome pointed and pulled the trigger.

This time I caught the bullet easily, making sure it stayed intact.

"What in the world? She just caught…" Jerome's brother panicked.

I threw the bullet like a dart and it pierced his skull killing him instantly. Nicolas Striker fell to the floor, and Jerome moved quickly out of his way. His eyes glanced toward the door as he looked for his escape.

I flashed forward and snatched the gun out of his hand. His beady little eyes widened, and he gaped in confusion.

"Who are you? What are you?" he stuttered. He started to sweat profusely, making him smell like spoiled cabbage on a hot summer day.

"I am every woman you have ever harmed. You deserve so much worse than this." I growled.

I wished I could torture him. Make him feel everything that has been done to the poor woman he sold into slavery. However, the scene had to look like a shootout for investigational purposes.

I sped to where Bella laid fallen. I grabbed the other gun from the mess and shot Jerome in the chest. I placed his gun back in his hands as he lay dying.

I surveyed the room quickly for the other men. The large man had crushed his friend to death. I reached forward and snapped the larger man's neck quickly.

Movement by the door made my head snap. The last man was regaining conscious. I grabbed him by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Do you know what happens to the girls who go missing?" I hissed.

He nodded his head pathetically. A horrible stench filled my nostrils as he lost control of his bodily functions.

"You are going to tell the authorities everything you know so these girls can be rescued. If you don't, I will find you, and you will wish that I had killed you now. Do I make myself clear?" I growled.

"Ye…e…es." He agreed quickly.

I dropped him on the floor and knocked him unconscious.

I knelt back next to Bella. She was pale, and the blood was still seeping from her wound. Everything might have happened in minutes, but it seemed to be taking too long. Her pulse was even weaker than before.

I tried to slow the bleeding. I wasn't sure what else to do. I fumbled for my phone and saw Alice's new text.

'_Help is on the way.'_

I looked down at the girl I had grown to admire. It was my fault for bringing Irina into this mess. I should have left Edward and Bella to figure things out on their own.

Where were Carlisle and Edward?

I had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to make it.

**A/N: **

**Still with me? I think every story like this needs at least one big cliffhanger. **

**So a lot of you thought he would go after Edward, but she had learned her lesson. Or so she thought. Irina ratted her out to Jerome. How could she get this by Alice? Any guesses? You will find out next chapter.**

**Rose didn't change Bella, because last she knew Bella didn't want to be changed. Will help arrive in time? **

**Thank You for all the love and reviews you have given my story. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me.**

**CH. 21**

**(EPOV)**

I was in a foul mood as we quickly made our way to Forks. Irina was a thorn in my side all because of Laurent. Alice was still was getting images of Charlie's house burning, and I had to put a stop to it.

I hoped my note was adequate to keep Bella out of harm's way. I informed her that Irina was going to Forks to cause problems and also go after the wolves. The only thing I left out was about Charlie's house. Although Alice thought I should've given Bella more information, she has seen that Bella would stay in Portland and that eased my mind some.

The only one to stay behind was Rose. She was supposed to work that night, and we didn't want to leave Bella without any help. I wished that Emmett would've stayed too, but if the wolves were a problem, we might need him more.

I planned on taking care of Irina quickly and then collecting Bella gift while we were here. Before heading back I would make one more stop at our house, where hidden in my safe was an heirloom of my mother's that I had left behind. I wished to give to Bella — if she would accept, but in my mind, it already belonged to her. I planned to give it to her in the meadow, but now….

_As much as I am enjoying your plans, could you stop so I can focus!_ Alice scolded her lips twitched slightly.

Jasper looked at her curiously.

"Anything?" Carlisle called out to Alice as we got close to Forks' border.

"No." Alice shook her head in irritation. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"What about Tanya or any of the others?" Esme suggested. She had joined us with hopes that she might be able to talk to Irina in a reasonable manner.

Most of the family was afraid I would be too hot headed.

"I see them heading to our house in a short bit. They come from the direction of the Reservation." Alice answered after a moment.

"I think we should head to the border and see if we can find them." I looked at my father.

"Let's go; perhaps we can appeal to the wolves for help." Carlisle remained optimistic.

However, I wasn't.

If any of us crossed the treaty lines, I was pretty sure that the wolves would attack. I doubt they would be very sympathetic to Irina's plight.

As we skirted Forks and headed to the La Push border, I heard a few familiar minds and some not so familiar ones.

"Tanya and the others are close. The wolves are present, which is probably why Alice could see them. Irina is sitting in a tree on the La Push side out of reach of the wolves." I explained to my family.

Our appearance caused a mixture of emotions. Tanya and most of her family seemed surprised, but relieved. The wolves looked at us warily, becoming more alert now that they were outnumbered.

Irina's reactions caught me the most off-guard. She seemed gleeful to see us.

_She is up to something. Not only is she happy to see __us, but I__ am also picking up some vindictiveness. _ I read from Jasper's thoughts.

I hope she didn't misunderstand why we were here.

Carlisle stepped toward the front of the group flanked by Emmett and me. Jasper stood ready behind us, but he didn't want to be far from Alice's side while she was having trouble with her visions. Esme stood next to Alice as well as gave the Denali family a friendly smile.

"Cousins, it is good to see you again." Carlisle nodded his head in their direction, before focusing on the large black wolf.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and with me is my family. We haven't come here for a fight. We're hoping to come to a peaceful resolution."

The wolves grumbled their response, most of them were skeptical. Jacob growled lowly and glared at me. He then glanced behind me searching for something.

_Did you bring Bella with you, bloodsucker? _

"Of course I didn't bring her. I would never put her in danger." I was offended that he would think I would be so careless with her.

Jacob gave a pitiful howl and glanced at Sam, the large black wolf.

_Sam, please, we have to say something._

_It isn't our place. Besides, I'm not sure if we can trust these bloodsuckers._

_We owe her after what happened to Charlie. That leech in the tree is going to get her killed._ Jacob pleaded again.

I noticed he wanted to tell me, but something was preventing him.

_I agree with Jacob._ _We have to try._ A wolf named Embry joined in.

"Irina, what did you do?" I growled. I started for her, but Emmett grabbed me preventing my crossing into the La Push territory.

"Like I'm going to tell you. If you care about her so much, why are you here, instead of with her?" Irina heckled from her perch a hundred feet up, swing her feet like a child.

"Bella wasn't left unguarded … Rosie is staying close to her. We are here to save your loony ass, but why I'm not too sure." Emmett yelled back.

Irina smirk dropped to a frown.

"Emmett," Esme chastised.

"He isn't wrong." Kate was irritated and losing her patience with her sister. "I am about to climb up there myself, and zap her until falls out of the tree and into the wolves waiting claws."

"Sister, you wouldn't." Irina cried.

"Then tells what you did." Kate snapped.

"Please, Irina, none of us want to see you or Bella be hurt, so please don't make us choose sides." Tanya pleaded. Her patience had also reached the breaking point.

"It doesn't matter. Hopefully, you will all be too late." Irina tilted her head back and laughed. _My plan worked. I lured you away from your mate. You're such a fool, Edward._

I growled, and Emmett tightened his hold. Jasper tried to spread some calm.

_She called a Jerome Striker while in the tree. _ Sam finally said.

A few of the women gasped, and I felt my dead heart sink even lower.

"Alice?"

She already had her eyes closed searching for Bella.

"Irina you didn't." Carmen covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"You didn't think that was important enough to tell us." I roared at Sam.

I didn't wait for his response but took off running with my phone to my ear; Bella's phone went directly to voicemail.

_We tried to call __her__ and then sent Leah. She's our fastest wolf. We didn't trust you enough to tell you. After all, you have left her before._ Sam answered.

Jasper carried Alice on his back so she could try to focus on her visions as they followed close behind.

"Tanya, my apologies, but we have to get to her." Carlisle apologized to the Denali family.

"We understand, please, keep us informed. Irina, we are leaving, you are on your own. I don't know who you have become, but you're are certainly not the sister I loved." Tanya was fed up with Irina at this point.

Alice sent a message to Rose telling her, to get in there. She was desperately trying not to show me what she saw.

I still got bits and pieces.

_Blood, there was a lot of blood. _

_Rose with eyes as black as night. _

_She was covered in blood. _

_However, I didn't know who it belonged_ _to_.

"Alice," I begged for more information

"I don't know. I'm trying, Edward. It's all very unclear. We're going to be cutting it very close." Alice dialed 911 at the same time. "This is an emergency. My name is Venus Lovegood and I work at Jerome's Pleasure as a waitress. I just arrived and I heard multiple gunshots and a lot of noises; it sounded like a fight. Please hurry." Alice hung up abruptly.

Despite Alice's best efforts to avoid showing me, I watched in horror as Bella was shot.

My steps faltered slightly, and Emmett grabbed my arm in support.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that." Alice cringed in horror.

I shrugged off Emmett and ran harder, putting my family behind me. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Bella would take a bullet for Rose.

Rose was bulletproof.

"Alice, can you give me an idea of what I am looking at for injuries?" Carlisle asked, already trying to get in a medical frame of mind.

I saw a glimpse. He was seriously thinking of changing her if came to it. I wasn't angered by his decision, as I once would have been. If I were there, I would do it myself.

_I can't lose her._

"We won't arrive in time; unfortunately Bella has been shot, and it's touch and go at the moment. Her future is hazy. If she does make it, there are going to be complications." Alice's unfocused eyes stared ahead.

"What kind of complications?" Esme asked worriedly.

She reached out for Carlisle's hand; he was upset that he wasn't going to make in time to help her.

Alice glanced at me, and I nodded once.

"If she lives, she will be paralyzed from the waist down," Alice explained solemnly.

"If she has to, Rosie will change her," Emmett stated but wasn't all that confident in what he was saying.

"No, she won't. She still thinks Bella doesn't want to be changed." Alice sighed and jumped off Jasper's back to run along beside him.

"But she does want to be changed, she told me so last night." I sighed.

I should have just said yes, instead of telling her we would think about it. I never should have left her to go after Irina. I should have just let the others handle it.

I have failed Bella, again.

_Stop it, Edward; you can't go down this road again._ Jasper ordered.

He was right. I had to be strong for Bella for now.

"Well call Rosie, and tell her to do it, or I will," Emmett yelled as he fumbled for his phone.

"It is too late … the paramedics are already there. However, my vision is starting to get clearer." Alice sighed sounding a bit more relieved that Bella's change of survival increased.

It seemed like it took forever, but we finally reached the house. I jumped in the front seat of Carlisle's car while Alice slid into the back. The others stayed behind as we took off toward the hospital in his Mercedes.

**SG**

We went straight up to the O.R. and found Rose in the waiting room pacing like a lioness. All of the other people there grew nervous watching her.

She stopped when she saw me, her eyes widened and her expression became remorseful. _I am so sorry. I tried to get there as fast as I could. I didn't expect her to jump in front of me. I am so sorry. Please, don't be angry with me._

"I am not angry with you," I told her in a low voice. "If you weren't there she would be dead with no chance of survival." I approached her.

Alice gave her a hug that calmed her slightly. However, Rose was clearly still blaming herself for this.

"Any word?" Carlisle asked Rose.

She shook her head. "They won't tell me anything since we aren't family." She spat bitterly. Her eyes softened when she looked at me. "I did tell a small lie, though. I said she was engaged to my brother and I think that they believed me."

"I will go see if I can find out anything more." Carlisle made his way to the door as an older surgeon appeared.

He scanned the area looking for Bella's family. "Dr. Cullen, good to see you. Is Edward Cullen related to you?"

"Yes, Dr. Nelson, my son, Edward, is right here." Carlisle gestured to me, and I stepped forward.

"You're engaged to a Miss Isabella Swan?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Can you give me some information just to verify, like her birthday?" He followed protocol.

"September 13, 1987." I respond without skipping a beat.

"Good man, just remember your anniversary that way, and you will be all set." He joked, but I didn't appreciate his humor.

"How is she?" I asked irritated.

"Forgive me; I was trying to lighten the mood. Everyone looked very tense. Isabella…" he started to explain in detail.

The words of medical induced coma … stable … possible paralysis … no vital organs — swirled around in my head.

"Is there a chance she can make a full recovery?" Rose asked.

"It's too early to tell. We will know more when she awakes." Dr. Nelson answered frowning slightly.

"May I take a look at the scans?" Carlisle wasn't going to be satisfied until he looked himself.

"Yes, of course. The rest of you should go get something to eat; by the time you get back we should have a room for Isabella." He suggested.

"We will wait right here," I answered decisively.

Carlisle followed him through the doors. _I will see if there is anything more I can do._

"I am going to call home, then I should probably contact Renée." Alice touched my arm and gave me a sympathetic smile before she stepped out of the room.

Rose stood next to me looking awkward with her arms wrapped around herself as she stared at the carpet.

"Rose, I will understand if you need to leave," I told her softly.

Her eyes shot up to meet mine. "I'm fine but we should probably sit." She looked around the room.

I nodded and followed her to two, hard, plastic seats in the back.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She glanced around the room again then closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair as if she was resting.

_Bella texted me, saying that Jerome called her in to help with a private party. I was suspicious, so I thought I would just head to the club to be on the safe side. I didn't want to mess with her investigation if I could help it. _

_When I arrived, I got the text from Alice at the same time I witnessed Dylan running from the building. That guy is such weakling; I hope you take care of him._

I would. But not until I knew Bella was awake and in the clear. I wasn't going to leave her side until I knew that.

_Anyway__, I was trying to convince the big galoot of a security guard to let me in when I heard the first gunshot. I knocked the guy out cold and got to the room as fast as I could._

_She handled herself fairly well. She took out three guys on her own. One of __them__ was the size of Em. Nevertheless, when I got __there,__ Jerome was holding her at gunpoint. He tried to shot me first and Bella took the bullet. _

_Jerome tried again and I caught the __bullet__ and threw it back into the skull of his __Nimrod__ brother. I scared the living daylight out of Jerome before using Bella's gun to shot him. I took care of all witnesses but one. I made him promise to confess to the authorities all he knew before knocking him out. _

Bella had walked right into a trap set by Jerome without realizing it. The bastard was lucky he was dead. But if I had my way, Irina and Dylan will soon be quick to join him.

I glanced at Rose whose eyes were still closed, but worry and regret were still written on her face. I failed to understand why Bella would take a bullet for Rose. What was going through her mind at the time?

"You risked exposure?" I smirked at the hypocrisy.

She glanced at me and scowled slightly.

"I knew you couldn't lose her again. I doubt the one left alive will remember, and if he does, who is going to believe him."

"You could've changed her." Alice joined us and sat on my other side.

"She doesn't want to be changed." Rose defended her actions.

"She's changed her mind. She asked me to do it the other night. I am going to warn you now, Rose, because I don't want any trouble later. If she asks me again, I will be the one to do it." I warned.

_Finally! _ Alice smiled, pleased with my decision.

Rose stared at me for a moment. _As long as that's what _she_ wants, I won't say anything._

I was pleased to see that she conceded so quickly.

_How did it go with Irina?_

"Not well. We last left her in a tree at the La Push border. She purposely went there so Alice wouldn't be able to see her call Jerome and rat out Bella." I answered.

Rose's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. "Jerome said something about that. What a bitch. Did you take care of her?"

I shook my head. "We rushed back here instead."

"I am sorry I got them involved. I thought they would be good for the role. They are certainly not shy around men." Rose apologized.

"That wasn't your fault. It was a good idea, idea; Bella was very apprehensive about stripping." I couldn't be mad at her when her motives had been good.

"I do owe you an apology for Tanya though. It was childish; I'm glad Bella saw right through it." Rose frowned.

"Apology accepted. I hope you extend it to Bella as well." I looked up as Carlisle headed our way.

His expression was grim. The damage had been done, and there was nothing he could do.

_I am so sorry, Edward, it isn't repairable. Unless we change __her,__ that is. _He gave me a sad smile. "Bella has been moved to a room if you are ready.

We followed him down to the I.C.U. to a private room that Carlisle arranged. I paused to look inside as I stood in the doorway.

Bella looked so tiny and fragile in the bed surrounded by wires and tubes. It reminded me of her attack by James. I knew I couldn't let a situation happen like this again.

I moved slowly to her side and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand as I held it in mine.

Once she wakes and has a talk with her mother, I will bring up the topic of her becoming one of us.

I wasn't going to risk losing her again.

**A/N:**

**I hope you're not too upset that Bella wasn't changed. It's better this way so loose ends can be tied up. **

**The wolves did try to contact Bella as soon as they found out. They even sent Leah her way. They just didn't trust the vampires to help her. **

**Irina may still be alive at the moment, but karma will catch up to her, rest to assure. **

**Thank you for all the Love and Reviews you have given my story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**CH. 22**

My eyes slowly blinked opened; I felt something irritating my nose, and I lifted my hand to try to remove it. A cool hand covered mine and stopped me. I turned my head to see Edward sitting in the chair next to the bed.

His eyes met mine, and he gave me a small smile. He looked exhausted and emotionally drained, which was unusual for a vampire. I felt an immediate sense of déjà vu.

"I…" my voice was rough and dry causing me to cough.

Edward grabbed a cup with a straw and brought it to my lips. I took a small sip; the water soothing my dry mouth and throat.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked in a ragged voice.

Edward's eyebrow furrowed in concern. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"I do...I…Why didn't you change me? Are you upset with me?" I asked trying to sit up, but finding it to be a struggle.

Edward pushed a button on the small remote raising me. He then placed it where I could easily reach it. I got the feeling he was not telling me something.

"Edward…" I pressed.

His eyes lifted to meet mine. "Why would I be mad at you? I am angry with myself for going on a wild goose chase. Irina wanted to lure you away from me, and she almost won. I didn't get there in time. I am sorry, Love; I almost lost you."

I realized then it wasn't me; he was upset with himself.

"Why didn't Rose change me?" I asked.

"She thought that wasn't what you wanted." He answered quietly.

"... I guess that's my own fault." I grimaced.

"I have to know something…it has been driving me crazy. Why would you jump in front of Rose like that, you had to know the bullet couldn't hurt her." Edward looked at me, pleading with me to answer.

I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "In the heat of the moment…I forgot." I shrugged and avoided his stare as I picked at the white sheet that was covering me.

"Forgot what?" Edward's hand covered mine again.

"I forgot she was a vampire for a split second. I saw the gun aimed at her, and I just reacted without thinking." I admitted feeling utterly stupid.

Edward's eyes closed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You forgot Rose was a vampire." He stated incredulously.

I didn't answer him since I didn't think he was really asking me. He shook his head, and his lip twitched slightly. "She is going to love hearing that." He laughed dryly.

"Edward, I should tell you all of it." I hesitated.

I doubted that he would take it well, the fact that I walked straight into the lion's den, knowingly. He watched me with a curious expression.

"I walked into was a trap. Only I didn't realize it until I was already there. I thought it might be my break to get information on Jerome; however, as soon as I saw how Dylan was acting, I knew what had happened. Maybe I could have run — but they would have just come after me anyway. I figured walking into that room with a gun in hand; I had the same chance of survival. Maybe better, since they wouldn't know that I knew."

Edward sighed heavily but nodded. I was thankful that he didn't look angry.

"None if it would have happened if I had stayed back and let the others go after Irina. She was the one that told Jerome about you. I would've been able to pick it up in their thoughts."

"They still would have come after me, or you and your family," I stated.

"Did you forget we were all vampires?" He rolled his eyes and smirked slightly.

"No. I just…" I blew out an exasperated breath.

Edward's eyes glanced at my heart monitor. "Calm down, Love. What happened has happened. I am just happy you're alive." He kissed my forehead.

"Where is Irina now? Did you kill her?" I asked.

"We left Irina in a tree at La Push. Once we found out what she had done, we all rushed to find you. She went there to use the wolves to hide what she was doing from Alice. She wanted to purposely separate us and I fell for it." Edward explained bitterly.

I squeezed his hand. "Edward, please don't blame yourself for what happened."

Edward sighed then continued in a deadpanned voice. "The wolves sent Leah to warn you, but she didn't make it in time. Jacob came by to see how you were and told us that the pack had taken out Irina. It seems after we had left, Irina went after a girl named Emily."

"Sam's fiancée? Is she okay?" I gasped.

"Yes, a young boy named Seth happened to be with her at the time. He turned into a wolf, surprising Irina. He was the one to end Irina." Edward explained.

"Jake told you all that?" I was surprised the wolves would share so much information given their hatred for vampires.

"I might have gotten some of that from his head." Edward didn't look apologetic at all.

I was glad to hear that Irina was gone. She had caused a lot of unnecessary drama. We quiet for a few moments and I relaxed against the bed.

"Whatever they have me on, must be working. I don't feel that bad for being shot." I expected that I should feel much worse.

Edward grimaced at my words, probably overacting to my injuries. I glanced myself over and tried to shift. I found my legs unresponsive.

"Edward, why can't I move my legs?" I started to panic.

"The bullet missed your vital organs but did hit your spinal cord." He answered with a grim expression.

"I'm paralyzed?" I tried wiggling my toes.

Edward reached forward and brushed my feet with his hand. I should have felt the coolness, but I felt nothing. He continued to skim my legs. When he reached my waist, I felt him.

"I am sorry, Love. Carlisle looked at everything twice. There was nothing that he could do to help you, short of changing you," Edward whispered.

"Then why didn't he, or better yet, you?" I blinked back a few tears.

"First, since I knew you would survive, I wanted to be absolutely sure you really wanted this. I wanted it to be your decision. The second reason is sitting in the cafeteria drinking a cup of coffee with Alice and Esme. She will be back up here shortly." He explained.

"Renée is here?" I winced. She was going to be very upset.

Edward nodded. "She wasn't too pleased to see me either. Something about every time she sees me; you're in a hospital bed."

"Ugh, this isn't your fault, and I will tell her that." I reassured him. "Does she know everything?"

"She knows the highlights. She knows you're not in college and have been working undercover. She is going to try to take you to Jacksonville."

"Well, I'm not going for the same reasons as last time." I closed my eyes as I thought everything through. Plans would have to be made to get everything back in order so I could disappear without hurting her.

"What happened to Jerome and his brother?" I asked.

"Rose killed them and made it look like a though you did it in self-defense. FYI, Rose was never there. Two of the men you took care of are dead. The third is singing like a canary. I wished there was a better outcome, but you did it, Love, and should be proud. You took down the Strikers, and those girls are going to be saved." I could hear the pride in Edward's voice.

I opened my eyes to see my personal angel smiling at me.

"I did." I said in disbelief. "It is all over?"

"There is the small matter of Dylan to be taken care of. But say the word and he's a dead man." Edward's eyes narrowed and a dark shadow passed over his face.

"No. I don't want him dead. I want him to rot in a prison cell. You said we could get proof that he was a double agent?" I decided death would be too easy for Dylan.

"Jasper…well one of the others can drop it off within an hour for you. He's been on the case since we first suspected him. Your boss will be here later for a statement, too." Edward promised.

"Is Jasper all right?" I asked in concern.

"He's fine. Hospitals are too overwhelming for him between the blood and the emotions." His head turned to the door as he moved his chair back slightly.

Before I questioned why, Renée breezed into the room. She gave Edward a sour look before she noticed that I was awake.

"Bella, baby, you're awake." Her face brightened as she rushed over and gave me a gentle hug.

"I'll go tell the nurses that you're awake, and then I will go get something to eat." Edward stood and excused himself.

"Edward?" I called after him. "Would you get me some personal things from home, please?"

"Of course, Lo..Bella." He glanced quickly at Renée before looking back at me.

**SG**

Renée waited until the door was closed before she took Edward's vacant seat.

"I guess you would like an explanation." I turned to her.

"Yes, it seems that I have missed quite a bit of my only _daughter's _life." Her lips pressed into a thin line.

I explained with small details about the past year. She remained silent and shook her head a few times. When I finished, she still looked upset.

"I have a good mind to call William Black and give him a piece of it, that he knew my baby was putting herself into such danger. As a fellow parent and friend of your father's he should have spoken up." She huffed.

"It wouldn't have mattered. I am an adult, and I made my own decisions. I knew I was getting myself into danger. I don't regret my choices." I said firmly.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. When we get back to Florida, you can enroll in college as soon as you're more mobile." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Mom, I am not moving to Florida," I stated firmly.

She grew upset again. "Don't speak nonsense, Bella. You can't take care of yourself right away; you'll need me to help you."

"Mom, I love you. However, you and Phil don't need me to complicate your lives. My home is here. Edward and his family will help me." I tried to explain as nicely as I could.

"That boy." Mom pursed her lips in dissatisfaction. "When were you going to tell me that you were engaged, let alone, back together with that boy?"

My eyes widen in surprise, being caught off guard.

I was engaged?

How long was I out?

"Don't act so surprised. Yes, I know, and it should have come from you, not his sister. That boy flunked his senior year and had to do it over again. I don't think that is a sign of a man who can take care of you." She busied herself straightening my blankets.

I took a sip of water so I could gather my thoughts. It would have been nice to know some of this before Edward left, so I had time to prepare.

Edward flunking out of school was a funny thought. Emmett must have come up with that scenario.

"Mom, I am sorry if I hurt you by keeping this from you. However, I did it because I didn't want you to worry or be in danger from Strikers. They already killed Charlie. I didn't want them to come after you and Phil.

As for Edward, getting back together with him was something recent. I love him and I always have. That is why it hurt so much when he wasn't in my life. He was hurt too, which why he had a rough time. We're soulmates and both are miserable apart from one another.

I am not choosing him to hurt you. I am choosing him, because, with every fiber of my being, I know that I belong with him." I hope she understood. I wanted to leave her believing I was happy and in good hands.

She was quiet for a few minutes. I was starting to think she hadn't listened to me. Then she brushed a stray tear from her eye.

"You have grown up so fast. It feels like a blink of an eye. I understand that I am not going to be able to stop you; I am not going to even try. I want you to be happy and if it is with Edward, then I will accept that." She reached over and pushed the hair off of my face.

"So when is the wedding?" She completely changed the subject.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet." I stuttered.

"Spring weddings are always nice, but it would be too late for this year, though. Maybe late summer…oh, I know, on the beach in Jacksonville. Or maybe a fall wedding would be nice, especially with pumpkins and the pretty colors on the trees." She was starting to get excited.

"Mom…" I tried to stop her. I was a little shocked by her turn around.

"No…well a winter wedding can be pretty…cold, but pretty." She suggested.

"Mom, we have plenty of time later to talk about this." I hinted.

"Of course. Planning weddings are so much fun." She smiled cheerfully.

There was a knock on the door, and I was glad for the intrusion. The doctor came in to give me an exam then proceeded to explain my condition. He informed me before leaving that someone would come to describe how to take care of myself and about a possible rehabilitation facility before I was released.

**SG**

No sooner had he gone, before another knock was heard on the door and Detective Morris, and Agent Greene entered the room.

"Officer Swan, I am glad to see that you are awake." Detective Morris gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, sir." I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

I wasn't sure how much trouble I was going to be in with FBI for getting involved when I shouldn't have.

"Of course, this whole situation could have been avoided if you weren't where you shouldn't have been." Agent Greene pointed out with a hard look.

"Sir, I can explain…" I didn't care if I threw Dylan under the bus. He deserved it.

Agent Greene waved his hand dismissively. "Agent or should I say ex- agent Dylan McCade already turned himself in. He insisted that he approached you to work at the club, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir, I thought he got the clearance for me to assist him at the club. By the time I found out that he lied, I had already been working there for a while. Once I started to suspect that he was a double agent, I tried to get the proof to show you. I have it back at my house." I lied … partially.

"If you have evidence on McCade, I would like to see it. He has already confessed, but I'd still like it on record." Agent Greene smiled. "Can you tell us what happened?"

I went over the chain of events, leaving out Irina, Rose, and Emmet's involvement. I knew I couldn't exactly explain that the Strikers found out from a vengeful vampire. Also the fact that the others have been helping me.

"I am not sure where it is now; they are probably with my personal effects after I was brought in. I had both a camera and a bug on me. The voice recording should have gone to my phone about the altercation at the club." I would gladly turn it over. Hopefully, Jasper can edit it for me.

"Excellent work. We will be sending in another agent to take an official statement. Perhaps I can convince you to come over to the FBI." Agent Greene looked very pleased.

"You can't have her, she's one of ours." Detective Morris shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I don't think I will be doing either. I'm now paralyzed from the waist down." I admitted.

Both men's smirks dropped rapidly, and they glanced at my legs then back to my face. Their good moods changed to sorrow and pity.

"I am very sorry to hear that; I wasn't made aware. I saw you sitting here in relatively good spirits, and I didn't expect this." Agent Greene was the first to speak.

"I am sorry too. If you are interested, I am sure we can find you something at the precinct." Detective Morris offered.

"Thank you, both. However, if it's all right with you, I am going to give you my notice. I think I will go to college and see what else is out there." I choose this as my excuse to leave.

"I wish you the best of luck. Take care of yourself, Of…Miss Swan. If there is ever anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to call." Detective Morris gave me a sad smile.

"Myself included. I would be happy to help you needed anything. The only thing I will need from you is a notarized, written statement. I doubt you will have to testify, seeing that McCade confessed. I will get back to you on the altercation at the club as well. There was one man left alive, who is also cooperating, but it may not be needed." Agent Greene handed me his card.

"Yes, thank you both." I shook their hands before they left.

**SG**

Within moments, Edward entered the room carrying a small bouquet of what looked like wildflowers. He handed them to me and kissed my cheek.

"Alice will bring a bag for you shortly." He took his seat and pulled it closer to the bed.

"Thank you. Is there something you forgot to tell me, or should I say, ask me?" I looked at him skeptically and tried to hide my amusement.

Edward looked confused, and he shook his head. "I don't think so. What did I…" His head turned abruptly towards the door.

Renée entered and waved a bridal magazine in the air. "Look at what I got?" She glanced at Edward and frowned.

"No peeking from you. It would be bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress." Renée scolded.

I cleared my throat, and Edward looked back at me. The expression on his face was comical — I swear he would be blushing if he still could.

**A/N:**

**Bella is awake, and some questions were answered. She momentarily forgot Rose was a vampire in the heat of the moment. In other words, she saw a gun aimed at Rose, not a gun aimed at a vampire. Not everyone thinks logically in a tense situation. **

**Irina is gone. I gave the honor to Seth for a couple of reasons. One Bella isn't going to be changed right away, so I didn't want Irina lurking in the shadows. Two Edward wasn't going to leave Bella's side any time soon. Thirdly, I didn't want to give the other wolves, particularly Jacob the honor. I figured that Seth was a fairly neutral character. **

**Dylan McCade is going to jail. I could've killed him. But that would have been too easy. As Bella wanted he is going to rot in jail. **

**Most of the loose ties have been taken care of as the story comes to an end. Only one regular chapter left then an epilogue. **

**Thank you for all the Reviews and Love you have given my story!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. **

**A/N: I am not going to go into detail about the areas where Bella may need help. Please, assume that Edward or one of the Cullens are helping her with private matters, which won't be mentioned. **

**CH. 23**

**BPOV**

I was released into the Cullen's care about two days after I awoke. Renée left to go home, but only after I promised to stay in touch.

I appreciated everything that the Cullens were doing for me, but they were too helpful. After being independent for so long, I felt a bit suffocated and overwhelmed. Especially, after I realized how my life had really changed now that I was in a wheelchair.

I convinced Edward to take me back to my house because I need to get out for a while. He stayed with me not wanting to leave me by myself, but I still found myself a little more relaxed.

Edward was in the kitchen cleaning the fridge and taking out the trash for me since a good portion of it had spoiled in my absence. I used the time to get used to my motorized wheelchair.

I made it to my office and sat there staring at the pole. Just a few weeks ago, I was twirled around it while flirting with Edward. Now, I couldn't even get out of bed without help.

Feeling determined I rolled closer to the pole. I may not be able to use my legs, but there was nothing wrong with my arms. I grabbed hold of the pole and started to pull myself out of my seat.

I barely made it a few inches, when Edward's grabbed me by the waist, placed me back in the chair then pushed me across the room.

"What do you think you were doing?" He knelt in front of me; the tension on his face made it clear that he wasn't happy.

"I wanted to exercise my arms, I'm feeling restless. Just because I am stuck in a chair doesn't make me a complete invalid." I leaned back in the chair.

"You're not an invalid. I am glad that you're feeling better, but your stitches haven't completely healed." He chastised gently.

_I hated it when he was right_.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking," I mumbled.

Edward stood and scooped me up in his arms. He walked across the room to the rocking chair where he sat. He brushed the hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Tell me what you are thinking. I can't read your mind you know." He joked.

My lips twitched slightly, and I shook my head. "I don't want to sound ungrateful."

"I doubt you ever could. We promised to be honest with one another and that means the good and the bad." He reminded me gently.

"I just hate being stuck in that chair and not being able to do the normal things that I could do for myself a few weeks ago. I appreciate everything that you and your family have done for me, the good and the unpleasant, but I just feel..." I trailed off looking for the right words.

"I wish I could say that I know how you feel, but the truth is I can't imagine how it must feel to be in your position. I do understand that you are feeling frustrated trying to get used to your new limitations. Jasper was picking up on it and that's why I agreed to take you out." He pulled me tighter. "We almost lost you. I think it shook everyone up, a bit. We don't mean to smoother you."

"I know which is why I didn't want to speak up and sound as if I was complaining. I am glad that you are all willing to help. I just hate feeling helpless." I explained. I was glad he didn't seem offended.

"You're not helpless. You're getting stronger every day, and soon you will be doing more for yourself. You'll be able to get yourself out of bed, and other everyday things. In fact, Carlisle thinks since your stitches are almost healed enough for light exercises." Edward gave me an encouraging smile.

I was hoping more that he would've mentioned about changing me, sooner rather than later.

"Do I need to distract you again? I promise I have a better one this time." Edward tugged on my loose ponytail.

"Okay let's hear it." I fought a grin.

"Do you know why Emmett chose the name Chip at the club?" Edward smirked.

"I never gave it a second thought." I shrugged. I had to admit I was now intrigued; it was an unusual name for such a big guy.

"Well, he misheard Alice and thought Dylan's name was Dale. So he wanted the two of them to be known as Chip and Dale." Edward watched me to see if I would get it.

"Wait, like male strippers. He did know it was only the woman who stripped at the club, right?" I giggled.

"Oh no, he wasn't talking about Chippendales as in the strippers. Nor was he talking about the furniture from the 18th century." Edward shook his head.

"Then I don't get it." I shrugged

"He was talking about the cartoon chipmunks from Disney. I believe that they liked to drive Donald Duck and Pluto nuts in the cartoon shorts." Edward laughed.

"Wait… that doesn't make any sense, though." I was confused as to the connection.

"That's Emmett though. His logic isn't the same as most people." Edward was still amused.

"Did you know that I knew Walt Disney while I was still human?" Edward continued.

"No." I was surprised by this bit of news.

"We went to the same high school, McKinley, for a while before he dropped out. We also used to play ball together." Edward explained.

"I never knew that. You don't tell me much about your human life. Any other famous people you're hiding?" I teased.

"I don't remember much about my human life. I remember that I knew him and how, but not smaller details. Those details faded after a while. That even goes for those that I loved, like my mother and father. I wouldn't be able to tell you what our last conversation was about." His smile faded.

He picked up my hand then kissed the back of it. The mood was somber again.

"That's what I want you to be prepared for after your change. Since, you were going to make it; I wanted to give you time to get ready, make a journal or have those last few moments with your mom."

"So you're saying I would forget about her completely?" I frowned.

"Maybe not completely, but your human memories would fade over time. Any memories you make after the change would stay. However, it wouldn't be advisable to stay in contact for too long once you're changed. " Edward nodded.

That meant I would forget about Charlie. I didn't want to forget about my dad.

"Edward, do you think we could make a trip up to Forks? I would like to visit Charlie's grave." I felt the strong urge to visit him the only way I could.

"We can make a stop when we leave in a few weeks," Edward promised.

"I don't want to wait that long." I bit my lip hoping I wasn't asking too much.

Edward hesitated slightly before he nodded. "We will find a way — I promise. If Alice sees that it's clear, I will play hooky from school tomorrow. Would that be soon enough?"

"Yes, thank you." I kissed him.

All too soon, he pulled away and I felt a small sting of rejection. We hadn't been intimate, with the exception of a small kiss since before the incident and I missed it. I was starting to wonder if we would be again.

Edward picked me up and I assumed that he was going to place me back in my wheelchair again. However, he by-passed it and left the room, down the hall to my bedroom.

"Edward, I'm not tired." I tried not to whine, I didn't want to take a nap.

He smirked then placed me down on the bed, before getting on himself. "I am glad to hear that. I didn't intend for you to take a nap. I have other things on my mind, and I thought you would be more comfortable here."

"What…" I was cut off by a kiss.

This one was more passionate than before. His hands skimmed my waist before sliding up and cupping my breast. My breath hitched as I felt his thumb brush my nipple.

His lips left mine and placed tiny kisses along my neck. I felt a slight tug on my shirt before he had it off. His lips continued a path along my collarbone until he reached my breasts.

He tugged the lace fabric of my bra with his teeth, causing it to rip from my chest. His hooded eyes glinted with lust as he lowered his head. I gasped and my chest heaved when the tip of his tongue brushed my peak.

My fingers weaved through his hair bringing him closer. He was very careful to hover so our bodies brushed together, put he placed no weight on me. He switched to the other breast and gave it the same attention as the first.

"I missed this," I admitted aloud.

His head lifted up to look at me. "I missed this as well."

I leaned forward and pulled his head to mine. He met me halfway and our lips touched once more with heatedly longing. My breathing became more ragged. He placed two soft kisses on my now swollen lips and rolled to the side still cuddling into me.

"We may have to go slow again, giving all the circumstances. Last time was almost disastrous." Edward looked apologetic.

"I was wondering about that. Would it be wrong to suggest that next time you don't bite yourself, but change me instead?" I chewed on my lip preparing for his reaction.

"You wanted me to bite you — kill you — in the middle of us making love." Edward's voice raised several octaves.

He groaned and rolled away from me. His arms covered his face so I couldn't see his expression. I yanked on it and tried to pull it away, but he remained still as a statue.

I huffed and let go. "I don't look at it as killing me. I see it as an intimate moment between us. Especially if I am your mate. Is that so wrong?"

He didn't answer me and remained mostly still. I sighed and moved to get up, only to realize I was stuck in the bed until either Edward got my chair or carried me to it.

I felt his fingers brush my chin and gently turned my head, so I was looking at him. His eyes contained mixed emotions.

"Love, please, don't be upset with me. I wasn't expecting you to ask me that. But maybe I should have since you always do the unexpected. I am not refusing to change you, just to be clear. I don't know if _I_ can be the one. Carlisle might be the better choice. There is one part of me, which agrees that it could be a very intimate experience. However, the thought of taking you during the heat of passion worries me; what if I may not be able to stop." He explained calmly.

"I still rather it is you. I know that you will be able to stop … you've done it before." I insisted. "You're not going to kill me." I placed my hand against his cheek. He leaned into it and relaxed.

"If I am to change you, it will have to be on my terms, but when you are ready." He turned his head to kiss the palm of my hand.

"I'm ready now." I pulled myself closer to him.

He chuckled lightly and fell back against my pillow. He rolled over onto his side facing me. "I thought you wanted to visit Charlie's grave. I don't think it would be a wise decision to bring a newborn vampire to Forks. The wolves will definitely not be pleased." Edward joked.

"Right. The whole no biting thing with the treaty. Okay, when?" I wanted a timeframe.

"There is no reason to rush. But if you really want it to be sooner than later, after we leave Portland would be a good time. We will want to find a secluded area for your newborn phase; the fewer humans in the area, the better." Edward commented in a more serious tone.

"Right. I'd rather not take any risks. Maybe Antarctica would be safe." I agreed, thinking of the most deserted area I could think of.

"Penguins." Edward wrinkled his nose.

'Do they taste bad or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I never had one, but they wouldn't put up with much of a chase, which is the fun part of hunting," Edward explained with an amused grin.

"Hence why you like mountain lions so much, and Emmett likes bears," I concluded.

"Correct. There are areas of Canada we can find to live. Alaska is an option as well." Edward suggested.

"Wouldn't Alaska be awkward after Irina?" I wasn't sure how the rest of the Denali family felt now that Irina was gone.

"It may be a little at first, but none of them blames you for what happened. They know that Irina is the only one at fault for her own actions. Eternity would be a long time to try to avoid them." Edward tugged on a strand of my hair.

"Sounds as if we have a plan then." I smiled realizing that we reached an agreement.

"We do." Edward agreed with a crooked grin. "I am going to go finish what I was trying to do before you decided to be a daredevil. Are you okay here or would you like to be back in your chair? It shouldn't take me long."

"My chair, please. I would like to go on my laptop while I wait. Renée probably has a few e-mails waiting for me."

He left me alone again — only after taking down my pole. I powered up to see five e-mails from my mom. Three of which had suggestions for weddings.

I let out a heavy sigh. Technically, I wasn't engaged; I now knew that Rose said that so Edward would be able to get information and make decisions when I was brought to the hospital. I wasn't sure how to break the news to my mother, and risk her being upset with Edward again.

So far, telling her that I was waiting until rehab was over had worked to stall on planning a date. However, not from getting her to stop sending me ideas.

After the idea had been brought up, I started thinking about marrying Edward. Years ago, I wouldn't have given it a second thought. I never wanted to be married. However, that was before Edward came back, and I found out how we were mates. I started to realize I could see myself marrying him. I was curious as to how he felt about it, or if he thought about it at all. He seemed embarrassed by it in the hospital.

"Ready to go?" Edward appeared in the doorway.

I closed my computer and nodded.

**SG**

Less than twenty-four hours later, we were parked at Forks' cemetery in Edward's Volvo. I eyed the path to Charlie's grave with contempt. It would be hard to get the wheelchair over there.

"How would you like to do this, sweetheart? I could carry you over there, and you can sit on a blanket or I can help you with the wheelchair." Edward suggested sensing my problem.

"It isn't raining, and I would like to plant what Esme gave us, so maybe the blanket." I decided.

"I'll be right back." Edward slipped out of the car and got the blanket, plants, and other gardening tools out of the back. He carried them over to the grave and spread the blanket out on the ground for me. He came back, opened the door, and picked me up carefully.

After placing me on the ground, he kissed the top of my head. "Should I give a few minutes then come back and dig the holes for you?" he asked.

"Thank you." I looked up at Charlie's grave. It had been awhile since I had been here. The last time I came, I told him about the narcotics assignment. Some weeds had grown, and I pulled them away. My finger traced the carving on the stone.

"Hi, Dad, sorry it has been awhile. So much has happened in the past year, have you been watching? I was able to take down Carver Striker with some help. However, there is more, I worked at Jerome Striker's club trying to take down a human trafficking ring. I think I fooled myself into thinking you would be proud about that. But, you probably would have reacted the same as Edward. And you both would have been right. I took on too much and almost lost my life in the process.

I realized too late that destroying the Strikers wouldn't make me happy, and it wouldn't fix things. I still regret how things ended between us; I wish I could take it all back." I paused and wiped a tear from my eyes.

"I know that you were only trying to help me. I am sorry for acting like a brat. When Edward left, he took a large part of me with him. He is my soulmate and there was no getting over him. I wish I could explain that in a way you would understand.

He is back now; he had left to protect me, he thought he was the one putting me in danger because the Cullens are vampires. Did you know that? But the two of us being separated didn't work for us.

I am finally happy and at peace; and it's mostly due to him. I love him, so much. I am going to become like him, so I don't ever have to lose him again. I also don't want him to lose me one day. I know I am making the right decision.

I love you, and I miss you, Dad." The tears flowed down my cheeks.

**SG**

Later that afternoon, Edward brought me to the meadow. I was stretched out on the blanket and Edward was exercising my legs for my daily therapy. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Edward, what Mike said isn't bothering you is it?" I asked. "Because it doesn't bother me, he just an idiot."

Edward's expression darkened. "That boy should never have asked such an inappropriate question. It's none of his business if we could still make love — I refuse to use his foul choice of words." He placed my foot back down and sat next to me.

"But that isn't what's on my mind. Do you remember when we first came here?" He smiled.

"How can I forget; you pulled a poor innocent tree out of the ground and threw it like a javelin. You should really stop taking out your aggression on trees." I teased.

He rolled his eyes, but he grinned. "Not quite what I was getting at. I was so excited and nervous when you said yes to me about coming here. I was sure that you would've told me to get lost after all mixed signals I gave you."

"I think I surprised myself too. However, I was drawn to you even then." I admitted.

"I thought that this would be the perfect place for what I want to ask you. I hope you will tell me yes again." He shifted until he was kneeling next to me and pulled a sparkly ring out of his pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for all eternity. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked smoothly as he held my left hand in his.

I think detected a bit of nervousness as he waited for my answer.

"Yes," I nodded and wiped the happy tears from my eyes.

A huge smile broke out across his face, and I had never seen him so happy. He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed my hand gently. A large smile spread across my face as he leaned closer to place a tender kiss on my lips — it was pure and sweet, but behind it I felt all of his love and joy.

When he pulled back, I held up my hand to see the ring up close. The diamond wasn't huge like the one I've seen on Rosalie's finger, but it was the perfect size for me. The setting made it look like the stone was sitting in a crown with engravings around it in the platinum band. The style also looked older.

"It's beautiful." I turned it so it would catch the light.

"I am glad that you like it. It was my mother's. I know that she would've wanted me to give it to you." He gave me a shy smile. He laced his fingers with mine and eyed the ring with a pleased look.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and Edward's head shot up. His nose wrinkled in disgust, and his smile dropped. Before I could blink, I was back on the blanket, and he was in front of me in a crouch — staring into the woods intently.

"What's wrong?" I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand.

"We have an unwelcomed visitor," Edward growled.

I grew nervous and looked around. Edward carried me here, so I was stuck and unable to help him.

Edward relaxed slightly and sighed heavily. "You could've called to tell her that. You might as well show yourself since you've already upset her." Edward shifted out of the crouch but remained between the woods and me.

"I wasn't trying to upset anyone. I'm sorry that my timing is wrong, but since I heard she was here I thought she deserved to hear what I have to say in person." Jacob stepped out of the woods in a pair of cut-offs.

He looked around Edward to see me sitting on the ground. "Hi, Bells, I am sorry for interrupting you. I just wanted to speak with you for a moment." I was surprised at how subdued he sounded compared to the last time I talked to him.

I glanced at Edward. This had been our special moment, and I was upset Jacob ruined it. Edward glanced at me at gave me a slight nod. He didn't look pleased, but he didn't seem upset either.

"What do you want? I really don't wish to get into another argument with you." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I realize I have no good excuse for my actions. I have been acting like a big, immature asshole, and I can't say I blame you for cutting me out of your life. I am also sorry that it took me so long to realize." He gave me an apologetic look and I had no doubt he was being sincere.

He glanced at Edward briefly before continuing. "I realize now the connection the two of you have. It was hard to accept before because we couldn't look past our hatred for le…vampires." He corrected himself. "But we all can't say we didn't see it, that day you got hurt — the fear in his eyes when he realized you were in danger. The love and compassion all the Cullens had for you. We didn't realize it was possible for a vampire to feel that way."

"And I love him the same way," I informed him.

Jacob nodded and looked at his feet before looking up. "I am glad that you are happy. Congratulations on your engagement. Charlie would be pleased for the both you."

"Thank you, Jacob. I'm glad you have moved passed your animosity and anger." I smiled.

I tried to shift closer to Edward and felt Jacob watching me carefully with a frown.

"Is he going to change you?"

I froze and looked back at him with an even stare. "That is none of your business. Why are you asking, are you looking for a fight?"

"No, I just wanted to say that the tribe won't see it as a breach in the treaty." Jacob held up his hands.

"We don't need your permission." I snapped.

"He wasn't giving it. He was just being honest, saying they won't use it as an excuse to start a fight." Edward spoke. "Thank you, Jacob. Your apology means a lot to the both of us. I hope you are able to find what you are looking for, too."

Jacob nodded and looked back toward the woods when a wolf howled. "I should get back. Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Jacob." I waved.

He ran into the woods and disappeared.

"I'm sorry that he interrupted our moment." I spoke up breaking the silence.

"If his intentions were to create more trouble, I would be upset. However, he was sincere. He cares about you, perhaps too much, but he does. Enough about Jacob. I have a surprise for you at the old house." He bent down and scooped me up once again.

"What is it? You know I don't like surprises." I pouted.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Some things I suppose will never change. Emmett and Rosalie installed a hot tub at the house for us as an engagement present. We thought you might like it."

"Are you going to join me?" I asked. I played with the soft hair on the nape of his neck.

"I brought both of our swimsuits." He took off in a run, being extra careful not to jostle me.

"Do we really need swimsuits?" I whispered into his ear.

His eyes darkened and dazed slightly before he shook his head. "You shouldn't say things like that while I'm running with you — I might hit a tree." He responded playfully.

I couldn't help but laugh and hold on tighter as he sped up slightly, taking me home to start a new chapter in our lives.

**A/N:**

**The story is winding down can you tell? All that is left is the epilogue. **

**Please, don't be too upset with Bella. I can only imagine how hard it would be not to be able to do the things you are used to doing for yourself. She wasn't upset with them for helping. She was just feeling frustrated, she couldn't do it for herself. **

**Some closure this chapter with Charlie and Jacob. Some of you may feel Jake doesn't deserve forgiveness, but an eternity is too long to hold a grudge. **

**Bella received a proper proposal this time. You can see the ring on my teaser for this chapter. I apologize for some confusion. I hinted towards how Renée found out; I should have been more clear. It was Rose who claimed they were engaged when Bella was brought into the hospital, not Alice. She did so that they could stay informed of Bella's condition and if a decision had to be made. Renée found out about when she got to the hospital. **

**Walt Disney was born in 1901 and did attend a high school in Chicago before he dropped out. So it is probable that Edward might have known him. **

**Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given this story. **


	24. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**An extra big thank you to Fran, for taking time to edit this story for me. I appreciate all the help you have given me to grow as a writer. **

**Epilogue****: **

**(EPOV)**

**Ten years later. Colchester, Vermont**

I leaned against the wall and watched the scene in front of me. My oaf of a brother sneaked up behind my wife, grabbing her from behind.

She immediately turned the tables and I winced as she nailed him in the gut with her elbow then slammed her fist into his nose. She stomped on his foot before twisting around. She kicked him as hard as she could in the kneecaps, before grabbing his arm and flipping him up and over her, where he landed with a thud on the mats.

The room broke out into applause as a dozen girls cheered for Bella. She smiled and proceeded to tell her girls about the moves and how they should be executed. Even after twelve years, she still amazed me.

This time around, we weren't in school. We worked together as a family to open a center for women and children. Esme and Alice ran the shelter and gave an extra boost to those who needed help restarting their lives. Whether it was clothes for a job interview, babysitting, or even helping them escape from abusive partners.

Carlisle opened a free clinic, and Rose and I worked with him. He and I both saw general cases, where Rose liked to specialize in maternity care and victims recovering from sexual assault. Jasper was also part of our clinic; he offered counseling sessions in groups and one on one.

Bella and Emmett worked together in the gym area. Emmett enjoyed working with kids, helping them get in shape, playing games, or working out their aggression. Bella was putting her training to good use by teaching self-defense.

We have been in touch over the years with Renée, mostly by on-line chat. We both knew that soon Bella would have to 'die' in some way. Bella wasn't looking forward to it, but she understood it had to be done.

"Are you all right there, Em? I didn't hurt you did I?" Bella smirked as she nudged his leg with her foot.

He glared up at her. "Yup, barely felt a thing."

He was lying.

'_Damn__ what was I thinking __agreeing__ to do this with Bella. Alice promised me that it would be fun for all. I'm going to get that little pixie and her wardrobe too.' _

My laughter escaped, and Bella's warm golden eyes found me. She smiled and then glanced at the clock.

"I 'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Remember, next week I will be on vacation, and Rosalie will be filling in for me. However, don't worry, just because Emmett is her husband, doesn't mean she will go easy on him. I taught her everything I know." Bella's eyes glinted impishly.

Emmett hid his grimace as he forced a smile on his face. The girls circled around, thanking her, and few shouted their thanks to Emmett before heading to the locker room.

Bella walked quickly across the gym towards me. I pushed away from the wall and met her. She jumped into my arms wrapped herself around me then kissed me soundly on the lips.

I pulled back with reluctance. "We need to leave to catch our plane, Love."

"Give me five minutes, I'll go change." She jumped down and hurried to the locker room.

Today was our ten-year wedding anniversary and we were on our way to a private island off Brazil.

Two months after Bella was shot, we got married in a simple ceremony at our house in Portland —family only. Bella wanted her mother there so we had planned to get married before Bella was changed.

The ceremony was non-traditional; Bella and both sat on a carved wooden bench that Emmett had made. Alice officiated after becoming ordained via an online class. For our first dance, I held her in my arms, similar to how I danced with her at our prom, only this time I supported all of her weight.

We didn't go on a honeymoon straight after the ceremony. After several discussions, I agreed to change Bella the night after our wedding. She expressed to me that she wanted to enjoy her honeymoon without any limitations.

**SG**

Several hours later, we arrived at our destination.

I watched as my wife walked into the room, captivating my attention with her hips swaying seductively as her heels clicked across the floor. Her long, creamy-white legs disappeared into her very short, plaid skirt. She wore a white button-down shirt with the top few buttons undone to show off her ample cleavage. Her dark mahogany hair hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back.

Bella approached me with confidence, with every step she took — she was an enchantress, luring me under her spell. She circled around me, brushing my shoulders and arms with her hand. She stopped in front of me and dipped down low until she was on her knees.

She gazed up at me with dark hooded eyes; every want and desire radiated off her as her fingers trailed up my legs, leaving a tingling feeling in their wake. To keep from touching my beauty, my hands clenched the side of the chair, nearly splitting the wood.

My breath hitched and I almost came undone, when she moved her fingers over the bulge in my pants. I twitched under her fingertips. She grinned, the tip of her tongue poke licking her lower lip — her eyes were filled with hunger.

Abruptly, she stood and took a step backward. I made a sound of discontent then reached out for her. She shook her head and winked. She then reached behind her grabbing the pole, lifted herself off the ground in one fluid motion, turning herself upside down as she spun.

I was captivated as she performed her dance. With one leg wrapped around it, she hung precariously in mid-air while making swift work of unbuttoning her shirt. She tossed it in my direction before swinging around again. She paused once more, this time removing her skirt, leaving her in only, lacy blue undergarments.

I shifted in my seat, and her eyes flew to mine. With a small smirk, she slid down the pole and took a step towards me. My eyes trailed down her gorgeous form — I was indeed a very lucky man to have this goddess as mine.

She started to straddle my lap and I was prepared for her to sit when she surprised me. She placed her hands on my thighs and lifted herself up into a handstand. I found myself eye level with the small bit of lace that barely covered her.

I felt a tug on my zipper, which released the arousal that had been straining against my pants. She traced her tongue down my length then back up to the tip, where she teased it before encompassing me into her mouth.

I let out a small growl and buried my head between her thighs. Her legs then wrapped around my neck and I nipped at the lace tearing it with my teeth. I slipped my tongue inside of her tasting her arousal and matching her pace of suckling.

Before I reached my peak, I grabbed her by the hips and flipped her upright, I slid inside of her as she moaned, arching her head back. Our mouths attacked each feverishly as our thrusts increased.

Without stopping, I picked her up continued pushing deeper into her until a rumble emanated from her chest. Her eyes had locked with mine before she came undone in my arms. I followed behind, spilling deep inside. I collapsed back onto the chair and wrapped her in my arms. She cuddled into me and rested her head on my chest, and let out a sigh of content.

**SG**

"Happy Anniversary, my Love," I whispered into her ear.

She looked up at me with sparkling golden eyes. "Happy Anniversary to you as well."

"I don't know how I am going to compete with that gift." I grinned.

"You don't…"

I placed my finger over her lips stopping her.

"Don't finish that sentence." I removed my finger and replaced it with a small kiss. "I'll be right back."

I ran into our bedroom and back; I placed an envelope and a small box in front of her. "Open this one first." I pointed to the box.

She opened and gasped at the diamond heart that once belonged to my mother.

"Edward, it is beautiful." She held it up to the light, sending tiny rainbows across the room.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her as a wedding gift. Since you like the ring so much I thought you would appreciate this as well.

"I love it, thank you. Will you put it on for me?" She handed it to me.

I clasped it around her neck then kissed her cheek. "Okay, now the other one."

I sat back as she opened the envelope then read the document. Her eyes widened as she read, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"The Charlie Swan Scholarship?" She whispered and looked up me in surprise. "You started a scholarship for a Forks' resident under my dad's name and not only that, it's a fishing derby. He would have loved this. I love it. Thank you." She hugged me tightly.

"If you read the second part, it is actually two scholarships. One is for a Forks' resident. The other is for a Quileute." I explained.

She pulled back and looked skeptical. "How did you convince the tribe to allow that?"

"It wasn't too hard. Jacob is now the tribal leader; he was a bit hesitant at first, but he realized by refusing, it would only hurt a worthy applicant's chance at a college education." I shrugged.

"I'm glad." Bella looked relieved.

She stood up and held her hand out to me. "Come on, let's go for a swim. I plan on thanking you again."

"You don't have to ask me twice." I leaped to my feet and scooped her up. She started laughing as I ran out of the house and across the secluded beach. She squealed with delight as we splashed into the surf.

The last ten years with my Bella have been incredible.

And if it was a small glimpse into our future, I knew the rest of our eternity would be phenomenal.

**The End!**

**A/N:**

**Early update. You can see that they have moved on and have found their HEA. **

**Thank you for taking this journey with me. I appreciate all the love, recommendations, and reviews you have given my story. **

**Up next… I am not too sure. I have few stories in my head, but it may be a short bit before they appear on fanfiction. I have to take a short break while I have surgery on my arm, and I am not sure how that will affect my writing. **


End file.
